


Позор Дома Хьюи

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Даркфик, ангст, драма, омегаверс, романтика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы): Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом: ОриджиналыРейтинг: NC-17Жанры: Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Фэнтези, Даркфик, Мифические существа, ОмегаверсПредупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage, Кинк, Мужская беременность, Секс с использованием посторонних предметов, Полиамория, Смерть второстепенного персонажаРазмер: Макси, 110 страницКол-во частей: 33Статус: законченОписание: Меня зовут Тильярин из Дома Хьюи, через несколько месяцев мне должно исполниться шестнадцать, я мог бы стать наследником дома, но из-за собственной ошибки оказался Общим мужем у четырех мужчин. Предупреждения: ангст и скомканный ХЭПримечания автора: Действие происходит в фэнтезийном мире: драконы, незнакомые зверушки, магия, зачатки электричества и телефонии, другие законы, другие правила, а так же беременные мужики и отсутствие женщин.Беременность длиться 5 месяцев.Название месяцев взято из Французского республиканского календаря.В декаде десять дней.Конец именно такой какой и должен быть - ХЭ во всей его слащавости.





	Позор Дома Хьюи

Часть 1. Зимняя охота  
Тиль с трудом открыл глаза. Голова гудела, во рту пересохло. Приподнявшись, он заметил кружку у постели и с жадностью вцепился в неё, пытаясь утолить жажду. К нему сразу подсел мужчина лет двадцати: альфа, пах довольно приятно, одет был в дорогой камзол с вышивкой. Заметив её, глаза Тиля расширились – гербовый знак Тийони. Поперхнувшись водой, Тиль кашлянул.  
— Как самочувствие? — поинтересовался альфа, внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Как я сюда попал? — хрипло спросил Тиль.  
— Брат тебя нашёл, — альфа махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину.  
Тиль наклонившись, заметил ещё одного из Тийони. Тоже альфа, высокий, мощный, а запах у него мерзкий, слишком липкий и приставучий. Невольно скривившись, Тиль вновь посмотрел на первого.  
— Меня Маори зовут, старшего брата – Шоном, а средний, — Маори показал за окно, — скоро вернётся, он пошёл вешать твои вещи сушиться, его Конбом кличут.  
Тиль кивнул. Семья Тийони из небогатых, жили они в отдалённой провинции Гоштала, до школы ребята добирались часами, и Тиль с ними не общался. Вернее, старался не общаться, так как его семья Хьюи воевала с Тийони не первое столетие.  
Им было из-за чего воевать, прадед Маори имел склонность похищать омег у Хьюи, а потом тела подростков вылавливали в реке. Потом – это спустя месяцы, в течение которых над омегами издевались и насиловали. А последний глава Дома Тийони убил первого омегу отца Тиля. После этого война разорила их земли и оставила Тийони ни с чем.  
Тиль нервно сглотнул. У него, молодого омеги, как раз вот-вот должна была начаться течка. Как попал в дом врага, он так и не понял. Помнил, что отправился на охоту с братьями, что вышел на след лисы и преследовал её пару часов. А потом… кажется, он провалился под лёд, холодная река унесла его, выкинула на берег… а может, и не река его выкинула.  
— Где Шон меня нашёл?  
— Из Сушени выловил, ты под лёд ушёл, к счастью, не утонул, — приветливо улыбнулся Маори, и Тиль кивнул.  
Может, Тийони не догадались, что он из семьи Хьюи? У него с собой герба не было. Нож с гравировкой Тиль оставил в ножнах рядом с лошадью, а на его сумке было знамя папки-омеги, он из семьи Кастанса, эти со всеми держали мир.  
К его постели подошёл Шон, мерзкий запах сразу усилился, и Тиль невольно чихнул.  
— Вот тебе настой от простуды, — с такой же дружелюбной улыбкой, как и у Маори, произнёс старший братец.  
Тиль взял чашку. Это от неё шёл тот самый отталкивающий аромат, и благодарно кивнул альфам. Кажется, ребята действительно неплохие, не всем же Тийони быть насильниками и убийцами. Сделав несколько больших глотков и стараясь не принюхиваться, Тиль облегчённо вздохнул. От напитка сразу потеплело, глаза стали слипаться, мерзкий запах стал одурманивающим, сладким, убаюкивающим.  
Двери распахнулись, впуская морозный воздух. В домик вошёл средний брат – Конб. На среднего тянул он слабо, – бета, огромный и плечистый. Его, как младшего по статусу, видать, использовали, как слугу, и юноша раздался от тяжёлой работы. Грузный, как боров, вонючий, как козёл. Тиль недовольно покрутил головой. И когда это запахи беты его так тревожили? Но Конб ему не нравился до отвращения.  
— Уже готов? — спросил Конб, подсаживаясь к братьям.  
— Ага, — кивнул Маори, — смотри, как потёк.  
Братья рассмеялись, дружно и нагло. Тиль непонимающе смотрел на них, сначала на одного… другого… альфы и бета сливались в какое-то странное переплетение, загадочный узор из обнажённых тел и крепких чресел.  
— Что вы делаете? — удивлённо и неуверенно спросил Тиль, поняв, что мужчины перед ним действительно обнажаются.  
— Успокойся, сученок, ты ничего и не заметишь, — голос Конба смеялся, потешался, как и его руки.  
Пальцы оставляли холодные дорожки на разогретом напитком теле. Множество пальцев, множество липких рук. Тиль попытался подняться или вырваться, но тело не слушалось, оно с наслаждением принимало ласки, радовалось твёрдым прикосновениям и жёстким щипкам, толчкам и рычанию возбуждённых альф.  
Мужчины разложили его на полу, доски в комнате были тёплыми, приятными, и Тиль с удовольствием тёрся о них спиной, словно кот. Конб осторожно поглаживал его член, изредка прикасался губами и поглаживал языком, возбуждение приятными тёплыми волнами гуляло по телу юноши. Маори приподнял его голову и повернул к своему паху. Тиль не хотел и попытался отвернуться, но шея одеревенела, и стоило ему открыть рот, возражая, как длинный и сухой член Маори проскользнул ему в глотку, прижался к губам, прижался к нёбу, и альфа уже не позволил ему отодвинуться. Тиль чувствовал смущение. Смущение смешивалось с желанием и стирало стыд. Но ему всё равно было стыдно. Тиль не хотел терять свою девственность с врагами семьи. Совсем не хотел, чтобы Шон впихивал в его податливую дырочку свои пальцы, не хотел разумом, но тело не повиновалось.  
— Хорошо сосёт, — смеялся Маори, — вставляй в него уже, чего ждёшь?  
— Тугой, больно будет, — ворчал Шон и продолжал растягивать омегу пальцами.  
— Давай я начну, — предложил Конб, но альфа его не допустил.  
— Надо было больше смеси заваривать, он бы быстрее расслабился, — буркнул Шон и приподнял бёдра мальчишки.  
Тиль постанывал, его глаза помутнели, и вряд ли он вообще что-либо соображал. Поднеся свой большой напряжённой член к пульсирующей дырочке, Шон несильно надавил. Мальчишка выгнулся, не желая принимать его, но Шон с усмешкой прижал его к полу. Снова надавил, уже с силой проникая и проталкиваясь через тугое мышечное кольцо. Тиль застонал от боли, на глазах выступили слёзы, но сказать он ничего не мог – Маори занял его рот.  
Ещё один сильный толчок, и Шон замер в мальчишке, тяжело дыша и от удовольствия поглаживая его опавший член.  
— Давай, Конб, поработай, — велел старший брат и стал медленно двигаться в тёплой попке. Тело Тиля постепенно расслаблялось, становилось податливым, и Шон стал двигаться быстрее, агрессивно и жестоко вдалбливаясь в молодое тело.  
Когда старший кончил, его сменил Конб. Маори удовлетворялся сладким нежным ротиком омеги. Конб был намного грубее, после его члена на бёдрах омежки остались кровавые разводы. Но на этом Тийони не успокоились и пропустили тело юноши ещё пару раз по кругу.  
— С утра опоите его снова, чтобы не рыпался да не сбежал, — велел Шон перед тем как заснуть.

* * *

Часть 2. Дом, милый дом  
Ночь была холодной. Тиль проснулся, его трясло, но подниматься или просто шевелиться ему не хотелось. В голове мутными пятнами крутились воспоминания о последних днях. Что-то казалось сном, что-то – выдумкой болезненного разума. Его продолжали опаивать и насиловать, а потом у него началась течка, и ему самому стало казаться, что он этого хочет. Но вспоминать о том, что случилось, было мерзко и до отвращения больно.  
Его снова мучила жажда. Тиль с неохотой приоткрыл один глаз. Холодно. Плед упал на пол, и Тиль осторожно потянулся за ним, чтобы накрыться. Тело резануло, словно от множеств ударов ножа. Болело всё, даже то, что, в принципе, болеть не могло. Юноша не удержался и тихо заскулил. Спустив ноги с постели, он огляделся в поисках спасительной воды. Стоять было тяжело, ноги стали ватными, спина и ягодицы болели, словно его избили. С трудом он доплёлся до печи, там зачерпнул из ведра в ладошки воды и, ополоснув лицо, стал быстро пить. Когда жажда утихла, омега быстро огляделся. Оставаться в доме врага он более не желал. Нужно было бежать отсюда, пока не наступило утро, и насильники вновь не взялись за его несчастное тело. А тело было очень-очень несчастным. И мало того, что от странного напитка всё ещё кружилась голова, так ещё и слабость совместно с тошнотой мешали трезво думать.  
Тиль бесшумно поднялся на второй этаж. В маленькой спаленке спали два альфы. Почему-то их запах сейчас казался жгучим, едким, проникающим в поры и в рот. Тиль глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, неслышно добрался до ящиков с одеждой и, прихватив первые попавшиеся штаны и рубашку, бросился к выходу.  
Мороз сразу привёл его в себя. Без обуви и без верхней одежды Тильярин бы далеко не ушёл, и юноше пришлось бродить вокруг небольшого дома, разыскивая свои пожитки. Вещи, как и говорил Маори, сохли на заднем дворе, а точнее валялись в снегу, Тиль быстро оделся, не обращая внимания, что сапоги ещё влажные. И, не разбирая дороги, бросился на юг, надеясь добраться до реки, а оттуда как-нибудь да выйти к землям Хьюи.  
Что ждало его дома, Тиль пока не знал. Будет ли отец мстить за своего сына или отвернётся от обесчещенного омеги? Возможно, его уже ищут, а когда найдут, от расспросов не убежать. Что тогда отвечать бедному Тилю? Юноша надеялся, что отец его поддержит. Поможет пережить и забыть эти ужасные дни в плену врага. Но, как бы ни отнеслась его семья к случившемуся, его будущее навсегда было разрушено. Тильярин был единственным омегой в Доме, и его ценили, как продолжателя рода и единственного наследника. Ведь Хьюи вели свой род по линии омег. У его деда по отцу омег так и не родилось, и к Тилю все относились с уважением. Но кто теперь захочет жениться на обесчещенном, изнасилованном мальчишке?  
Когда Тиль вышел к реке и смог сориентироваться, ему уже совсем не хотелось возвращаться домой. Его лошадка сбежала, сбросив в снег сумку с оружием и провиантом, и, на его счастье, дикие звери не успели до неё добраться. Наспех перекусив промёрзшим и засохшим хлебом, Тиль обречённо поплёлся к югу, где располагались имения Хьюи. По дороге заглянул в расставленные им силки и с удивлением обнаружил, что лис, за которым он гнался, оказался в одной из его ловушек. Теперь Тиль сможет хоть как-то оправдать своё длительное отсутствие.  
Дом его встретил неприветливо, отец семьи, благородный Лаурент Хьюи, и младший муж, Бернан, папа Тиля, уехали в город на ярмарку. Уехали ещё до того, как остальные братья вернулись с охоты, и не знали, что Тиль пропадал в лесу лишние два дня.  
Братья Тилю не то что доброго слова, вообще ничего не сказали. Оказалось, что средний брат, альфа Нефри, сорвался со скалы, а Амфер, старший братец, с трудом вытащил его. История о том, что Тиль попал в реку, ни на одного из них никакого впечатления не произвела. Братья критично осмотрели добычу, промёрзшего омежку и позвали слуг, чтобы юношу привели в порядок. Тиль от такого безразличия ещё сильнее расстроился. Ни тёплая ванна, ни заботливый нянь, что принёс ему яблочного пирога и горячего молока, не смогли успокоить. Вечером он не вышел на семейный ужин, сославшись на простуду. Утром он тоже не позавтракал, но никто из братьев к нему даже не зашёл. Днём вернулся отец, зашёл на минуту поинтересоваться, насколько серьёзно он заболел, и сможет ли после зимних каникул вернуться в школу. Поговорить с ним о случившемся в лесу Тиль так не решился. Он просто не мог представить, как начать разговор, и ни у кого и в мыслях не возникло, что омега мог попасть в беду.  
После того как Тиль не появился на семейных обедах три дня подряд, к нему заглянул Элин, младший братишка-бета.  
— Как здоровье, долго ещё хворать будешь, через два дня в школу, ты готов? — закидал он вопросами брата.  
Тиль с неохотой оторвался от чтения книги, которая помогала отвлечься от грустных размышлений.  
— Хорошее у меня здоровье, и к школе я готов.  
Омега вообще старался о школе не думать, мысль, что он встретится там с кем-то из Тийони, не давала ему покоя. Если его семья не обратила внимания на его проблему, то Тийони скрывать не будут. Эти найдут способ, как всё извратить, сделав его во всём виноватым. А потом он уже не изнасилованным окажется, а насильником. Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Элин, словно почувствовав все его тревоги, подсел к нему рядом и обнял за плечи.  
— Ты давай не раскисай, а то такой бледный и мрачный! Отец на ярмарку ездил тебе жениха присматривать, из-за этого печалишься?  
Вопрос брата Тиля ошарашил. Его выдают замуж? И ничего не сообщили. Но как он будущему мужу в глаза посмотрит?! Мысли с ужасной скоростью носились в его голове, Тиль пытался придумать план, как скрыть своё бесчестье, как избавить семью от позора. Возможно, если подкупить Тийони, они ничего не расскажут, и Тиль сможет забыть о случившемся в том доме, как о страшном сне.  
Теперь понятно, почему братья к нему так охладели, – он станет наследником, получит все земли, и им придётся либо стать его вассалами, либо убраться в другую семью, но немногие Дома соглашались принять к себе чужих альф. Тем Хьюи и отличались от остальных. Из-за переживаний у него усилились головокружение и тошнота. С трудом выбравшись из объятий брата, он кинулся к ночному горшку, и его стошнило.  
— Прости, не знал, что ты так плох, — пожалел его Элин, — я позову семейного доктора.  
Тиль лишь кивнул. Может, тошнота чисто психологическая, может, съел чего не того? О другом думать не хотелось.  
Доктор явился сразу, старик лечил семью Хьюи десятилетиями и, проведя поверхностный осмотр, констатировал: «беременный».  
— Прошу вас, не говорите пока никому, сначала мне надо разобраться в своих желаниях.  
Доктор лишь кивнул, но предупредил, что через пару месяцев беременность станет заметна, и Тильярин уже не сможет это скрыть. Он также оставил для Тиля витамины и обещал заходить почаще. К сожалению, прервать беременность без угрозы жизни будущего папы было невозможно.  
Когда доктор ушёл, Тиля захлестнуло отчаянье, – теперь соврать будущему мужу невозможно. Теперь вообще никому невозможно будет соврать, и правда быстро откроется. Лаурент отвернётся от него, вышвырнет из дома, и братья только порадуются его ошибке. Тиль пропадет никому ненужный и отвергнутый. Всё, что ему останется, это пойти наложником или продавать себя за гроши. Юноша, всхлипнув, завернулся в одеяло и понадеялся, что сон принесёт ему облегчение.

* * *

Часть 3. Совет да любовь  
В школе на Тиля все косились, словно знали, что произошло. Юноша, сославшись на болезнь, не пошёл на уроки фехтования – единственные занятия, где он мог пересечься с Тийони. Учитель с лёгкостью ему поверил, Тиль был бледен, и его безостановочно тошнило.  
Школа на область была одна, сюда учиться приезжали со всей округи, и, благодаря детям богатых родителей, в школе были водопровод и хорошее отопление. Вот только спрятаться в длинном одноэтажном здании было негде. А Тилю жутко хотелось спрятаться ото всех, чтобы его никто не видел и не трогал. В школе ученики оставались на семь дней из декады, а на три дня уезжали домой. Впрочем, возвращаться к отцу ему тоже не хотелось, – как объяснить Лауренту причины отказа от замужества и не опозорить семью? Когда старший альфа узнает, что сын залетел от Тийони, одной поркой он не отделается.  
Тиль жил с братьями в одной комнате. Обычно дружелюбные, они внезапно стали на него коситься и перешёптываться, отчего находиться в их обществе стало просто невыносимо. Тиль старался убедить себя, что просто мнителен, что семья его по-прежнему любит, но лишь Элин приветствовал его в школьных коридорах и на уроках. А старший братец Амфер так вообще стал подшучивать над его здоровьем и намекать на беременность и организм нежной омежки, хотя знать об этом не мог.  
В последний день школьной декады Тиль не вынес всеобщих немых упрёков и осуждения и сбежал с урока истории, надеясь, что повозка из дома прибудет пораньше, и он, наконец, отправится домой. Пусть отец устроит ему взбучку, пусть откажется от него, но Тиль признается Лауренту и будет надеяться, что его дальнейшие проблемы они будут решать вместе, что хоть кто-то поддержит его и не оставит одного.  
С такими печальными мыслями он забрёл к местной водонапорной вышке, что стояла между колокольней и школьными общежитиями. Тут было сыро, снег под ногами превратился в ледяные дорожки, а с деревянных балок свисали таящие сосульки.  
Тиль выбрал себе место посуше и пристроился на снегу; обняв колени, он пытался согреть себя.  
— Какая встреча, — раздалось за спиной, и от этого голоса у Тиля аж мурашки по спине побежали. Обернувшись, он увидел и обладателя этого голоса – Конба, в солнечном свете тот показался ему ещё отвратительнее.  
Тиль резко вскочил на ноги, желая сбежать, но земля под его ногами вдруг пошатнулась, и, поскользнувшись на льду, он с силой приложился головой о землю. На мгновение свет перед глазами померк, Конб, воспользовавшись этим, перевернул юношу и поставил ему ногу на грудь. Тиль с шумом выдохнул, а вдохнуть уже не смог.  
— Очаровательно, просто очаровательно, — к ним подошли Шон и Маори, — а вот и наша сбежавшая игрушечка.  
Братья рассмеялись, Тиль дёрнулся к сапогу, в котором прятал нож. На территории школы оружие носить запрещалось, но небольшой ножик мог пригодиться и на обеде, и на уроках. Но достать лезвие ему не дали, руку ему придавил Шон, а рядом с его лицом присел Маори.  
— Похоже, на этот раз тебя придётся увести силой, — Маори улыбнулся, — а ведь мы так хорошо к нашей игрушечке относились, а теперь посадим на цепь и будем развлекаться, пока не сдохнешь.  
— Отец меня искать будет, — с трудом выдавил Тиль. Он на это, по крайней мере, очень надеялся.  
— Может, и будет, да только не у нас, слышал, по школе слушок ходит, что ты любовника из Дома Кастанса завёл. К ним, наверное, и побегут. А когда опомнятся, ты на дне Сушени рыб кормить будешь.  
Маори рассмеялся, а Тиль снова дёрнулся, надеясь вырваться.  
— Держите его покрепче, ребятки, я покажу нашей игрушечке, где его место.  
Конб убрал, наконец, ногу с его груди и, навалившись, придавил ему руку и бедро с правой стороны, а Шон – с левой. Маори же сел между его ног и, распоров его же ножом штанины, сжал в кулаке член омежки.  
— Расслабься, игрушечка, а то будет очень-очень больно, — рассмеялся альфа и стал вытаскивать свой инструмент из штанов.  
— Какого чёрта! — раздалось в паре метров от них.  
Маори скривившись, обернулся. Быстрым шагом к нему приблизился Амфер с длинным ножом в руке и, схватив Тийони за грудки, резко поднял на ноги.  
— Чего явился? Тильярин сам нас позвал, — рассмеялся Шон, но Тиля так и не отпустил.  
— Нет, неправда! — взвизгнул Тиль и тут же получил по зубам от Конба.  
— Слышь, герой, нас больше, и твоего братца мы для себя приметили. Проваливай, или хуже будет.  
— Я бы на твоём месте пораскинул мозгами да подумал, кому хуже будет. Лаурент Хьюи вас из-под земли достанет и на фарш покромсает.  
— Испугал ежа голой жопой! Помнится, Лаурент Хьюи здорово струхнул, когда наш отец его первую омежку по частям в ваш Дом доставил! — Маори рассмеялся и попытался убрать от себя руки Амфера.  
Только зря он упомянул случай двадцатилетней давности. Тот омега был папой Амфера, и, напомнив ему о переживаниях детства, Маори вывел старшего Хьюи из себя. Перехватив нож поудобнее, Амфер воткнул его в плечо обидчику. Шон и Конб тут же вскочили на ноги, собираясь защищать брата.  
— Беги, Тиль, — крикнул Амфер и сам стал отступать.  
Но Тиль и не собирался бежать. После всего пережитого, после того как его угрожали убить, он не собирался дать Тийони просто уйти. Подобрав свой нож, юноша встал напротив Шона, который присоединился к Маори, и угрожающе стал наступать на него.  
У Тийони своего оружия не было, и даже, несмотря на то, что их было больше, рисковать, да ещё с раненым Маори, они не захотели.  
— Забирай своего полоумного братца и проваливай! — крикнул Шон и потащил за собой теряющего сознание Маори.  
— Пойдём, Тиль, — Амфер пугливо поглядывал на Конба, — ублюдки сами подохнут.  
Тиль отрицательно качнул головой, но альфа не собирался оставлять его тут убиваться и, схватив за шкирку, потащил по скользкой, накатанной земле за собой.

* * *

Часть 4. Доверие, честность и открытость  
Домой они возвращались в полном молчании, Элин, странно хмурясь, посматривал на брата-омежку, но ничего не говорил. Амфер же изредка ругался, но видно было, что не на брата. Только легче от этого Тилю не было. В поместье предстоял разговор с отцом, бежать от этого больше было некуда. Да и незачем. За стенами дома его подстерегали Тийони, а в родном доме – презрение и позор.  
Как только Тиль представлял себе этот разговор, где ему придётся говорить о беременности, щёки начинали гореть, а сердце уходило в пятки. А если отец начнёт расспрашивать про насилие, что ему говорить? Что сам в удовольствии терялся да стонал громче этих извергов? Если б было насилие, были бы и травмы, синяки хотя бы. Тиль с охоты лишь лиса принёс да детёныша в животе, от которого в туалет ходить было больно.  
Перед встречей с отцом в его комнату без приглашения пришёл доктор, велел раздеться и стал ощупывать, проверяя состояние плода. С момента зачатия прошло всего две декады, а доктор уже с улыбкой сообщил, что стенки матки сомкнулись, и теперь он снова мог заниматься сексом, не боясь повредить будущее дитя. Вот только радости это Тилю не принесло. Кроме того, доктор всё время намекал, что надо поскорее сообщить Лауренту, а у Тиля при упоминании имени отца начинался мандраж и подступала тошнота.  
За ужином папа Бернан наконец поделился со всеми счастливой новостью. Тильярин выйдет замуж за первого альфу Вильямина из самой богатой и благородной семьи Олафи. Юноша был погодкой омеги, учился в одной школе с Тилем и учился очень хорошо. О младшем Олафи говорили как о честном, умном и очень успешном молодом человеке. Учителя были от него в восторге, а юные омежки стайками носились и одаривали любовными посланиями. Да и Тилю Вильямин был весьма симпатичен, пару лет назад он подарил ему несколько плиток самодельного шоколада. Вильямин тогда с очаровательной улыбкой обещал всё съесть. Но счастливые времена прошли, как и детство. Теперь Вильямин на Тиля поглядывал свысока, и когда у них совпадали занятия, старательно не обращал внимания на омегу Хьюи.  
Когда к столу вышел глава Дома, вся семья поднялась. Амфер бросал на Тиля многозначительные взгляды, но омега лишь сильнее зажимался. Покончив с ужином, Амфер попросил слова и заявил, что Тиль должен сообщить отцу кое-что важное.  
— Что ж, мне тоже есть, что ему сообщить, — Лаурент вытер рот полотенцем и поднялся из-за стола, — пойдём в мой кабинет.  
Тарелка Тиля была ещё полна еды, но приказ Лаурента не мог быть оспорен. Тиль направился за Хьюи-старшим, чувствуя, как внутри всё сжимается в комок от ужаса. Ему очень хотелось поделиться, хотелось, чтобы отец его поддержал, но Лаурент был суров к своим детям, и жалости Тиль бы не дождался. А вот жестокого наказания… за что? За то, что был схвачен и насильно удержан? Или за то, что его организм принял чужое семя и зачал новую жизнь? Разве мог это Тиль контролировать?! Разве мог противостоять трём мужчинам Тийони?! При воспоминаниях о Тийони юноша густо покраснел. В том доме, пусть и насильно, но Тиль предавался страсти, до того ему неведомой. И временами, вспоминая о полученном удовольствии, он чувствовал, что хотел бы продолжения. Но только не с Тийони.  
— Присаживайся, — указал отец, проведя сына в кабинет.  
— Благодарю, — Тиль нервно сглотнул, голос предательски дрожал.  
— Я хочу обсудить с тобой союз с Олафи. Понимаю, ты молод, и, возможно, раннее замужество не входило в твои планы, ты вправе отказаться, но я подробно объясню тебе ситуацию. — Лаурент вперил взгляд в омегу, и Тиль сжался от этого взгляда. — Старый глава дома Олафи доживает последние дни. Наследство его – громадно, и он желает отдать его своему первому правнуку альфе. Если вы поженитесь, и если до лета ты успеешь зачать, а первым ребёнком окажется альфа, то к нашим владениям присоединятся ещё сотни акров земли, много подчинённых людей. Это огромное богатство, которое изменит благосостояние нашей семьи и твоих детей. Понимаешь? — Лаурент наклонился, заглядывая в глаза сыну.  
— Понимаю, — с трудом смог выдавить из себя Тиль.  
— Я рад, что ты понимаешь, — отец откинулся на спинку, показывая, что разговор закончен.  
— На счёт сообщения Амфера, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Тиль.  
— Я знаю. Он сообщил мне перед ужином о случившемся.  
— Знаете?  
— Мой тебе совет – держись от этих Тийони подальше. После того как люди Олафи станут нашими, я соберу отряд и истреблю Тийони, вырежу их род, и даже Император меня не остановит.  
Тиль кивнул, почему-то хотелось реветь, и он с трудом сдерживал слёзы.  
— Но если эти ублюдки говорили правду, и ты сам туда пошёл, если Вильямину достанется не девственный омега, я сам лично вздёрну тебя на ближайшем дереве. Ясно? — голос у отца был жестоким, проникающим куда-то вглубь сердца и по-живому вырезающий из него надежду.  
— Ясно, — выпалил Тиль, слёзы градом лились из глаз, и, боясь, что отец их увидит, выскочил за дверь.  
Рядом с кабинетом его дожидался Элин. Бета игриво обнял брата и стал скакать кругами, не обращая внимания на мрачность омеги.  
— Ну, что, поговорил? Рассказал о Тийони? Что он делать будет? Пойдём с собаками травить? — Элин не умолкал. — Тиль, ну ответь, не будь букой, — доставал младший, — они ж тебя обижали, хорошо, что Амфер вовремя подоспел, а то б позора не избежать…  
Тиль с силой захлопнул двери своей комнаты перед братом.  
***  
После выходных в школу Тиль возвращался опустошённый. За два дня, казалось, он выплакал всю свою душу, и жизнь для него окончилась. Отец ждал от него только одного – замужества и внуков, которые станут ключом к богатству. Что при этом думал сам Тиль, Лаурента не волновало.  
Ещё в первый день декады, с самого утра, омега отыскал Вильямина и сообщил, что свадьбы не будет. Красавец и любимец омег холодно посмотрел на возможного будущего мужа, а потом, похлопав по плечу, тихо произнёс:  
— Я слышал, твоё сердце отдано одному из Кастанса, но твой омега-отец тоже из этой семьи, как бы тебя не казнили за кровосмесительные отношения.  
Тиль с удивлением взглянул на Вильямина, в его глазах было понимание.  
— Лучше смерть, — шёпотом произнёс Тиль.  
— Хорошо, я скажу отцу о нашем решении, ни о чём не беспокойся, твоя тайна останется со мной.  
Тиль кивнул и, развернувшись, быстро покинул Олафи.  
«Лучше смерть», — повторял он про себя, понимая, что иного выхода у него нет.

* * *

Часть 5. Колокольня  
Тиль не пошёл на занятия, а весь день бродил, как неприкаянный, вокруг здания школы, заходил в местный парк и сидел на обледенелой скамеечке. Был ли у него выбор? Был ли другой возможный выход? Если он сбежит, переждёт роды где-нибудь в тайном месте, оставит малыша на попечение бездетной семье, возможно, тогда Хьюи-старший позволит ему жить, но до конца его дней будет винить в разрыве помолвки и об упущенном шансе.  
Тиль не умел жить один, но и не хотел бежать, как последний трус. Он хотел, чтобы отец выбрался из своей скорлупы безразличия и проявил хоть толику понимания, чтобы это сделала вся его семья, которую он до этого считал любящей и заботливой. Беда показала, как к нему действительно относятся, – он просто способ достижения целей отца. И если способ более не работает, от него надо избавиться.  
С такими грустными мыслями он пришёл к церквушке и тоскливо посмотрел на колокольню. Колокол величественно звонил утром, поднимая детей на занятия, звонил днём, собирая всех на обед, и последний раз объявлял об окончании занятий. В церковь мало кто ходил, разные семьи верили в разных богов, и церквушка была тут только для директора, ну и, может, для двух десятков учеников, которые поддерживали его веру.  
Двери, ведущие в церковь, были, как всегда, открыты. Пройдя мимо зала для мессы, Тиль направился к лестнице и поднялся по узким ступенькам на колокольню. Отсюда открывался красивый вид, просматривалась вся территория школы, виднелось озеро провинции Гоштала, а на горизонте торчали макушки чьего-то богатого Дома. По четырём стенам колокольни были резные балкончики, три из них были закрыты на зиму, а четвёртый был открыт. Туда-то Тиль и вышел, с опаской посмотрел вниз – достаточно ли высоко. Если бросится головой вниз, точно расшибётся. А потом в школе будут ходить истории о его несчастной любви к неизвестному альфе из Дома Кастанса. Уж лучше так, чем быть беременным от врага.  
Тиль замер у края, пытаясь унять слёзы, пытаясь сделать последний вздох и отринуть всё, что последнее время так больно давило на него.  
— Ей, ты что творишь? — раздался за спиной тонкий голосок.  
Тиль резко обернулся. На колокольню забрался стройный, высокий омежка с лёгкими светлыми волосами. Весь такой изящный и нежный, что хотелось его обнять и поддержать, чтобы его случайно ветром не сдуло.  
Тиль не ответил. Сполз с балкончика и обречённо опустился на пол, рассматривая юного красавца.  
— Чего ты тут делаешь? — с трудом выдавил он, обращаясь к нарушителю его торжественного ухода из жизни.  
— Мы с братом звонарям помогаем! — ответил тот и махнул головой в сторону лестничного проёма, из которого показалась вторая светлая голова.  
В колокольню поднялся высокий альфа, герб у него был такой же, как и у незнакомого омежки, но Тиль сейчас не мог его вспомнить. В помещении стало неуютно и жутко тесно, а альфа с ухмылкой рассматривал Тиля, отчего на душе стало ещё более противно. Как и многие альфы, этот был плечистый, высокий, с противной довольной рожей и теплым свежим запахом.  
— Чего радостный такой? — сердито спросил незнакомый омега своего брата.  
— Это ж Тильярин Хьюи. Не узнаешь разве, Мак? — альфа хихикнул, — его за Вильямина выдают.  
— Везучий, — протянул Мак, и Тиль опустил голову на колени. Да уж, такой везучий, что дальше некуда.  
— В школе болтают, Тильярин замуж не хочет, видать, не нагулялся, — продолжал потешаться альфа.  
— Вот я бы за Вильямина, не раздумывая, пошёл. Такой благородный, красивый, — снова восторженно потянул Мак.  
— Ну, Тиль, чего ж ты не радуешься? — альфа, чуть ли не смеялся, а глаза его сияли жутким холодом. Тиль был уверен, что смеётся он именно над его бедой.  
— Оставьте меня в покое! — резко крикнул он и выскочил на балкончик, собираясь закончить начатое.  
Мак испуганно вскрикнул, а альфа подскочил к нему и с силой втолкнул обратно в помещение, закрывая собой выход на балкон.  
— Чего лезешь? — заливаясь слезами, закричал Тиль, — я вас в свидетели не звал, достали уже ко мне приставать!  
— Самоубивайся, да не в нашу смену, — буркнул альфа, — не хочу на Дом Таравват гнев Хьюи нагнать.  
— Успокойся, Рэмиль, — Мак встал рядом с Тилем и попытался его обнять, — не видишь, у него беда, ему бы помочь, а не злобствовать.  
— Так он бы рассказал, в чём беда, а уж потом бы с крыши кидался.  
— Вы из Дома Таравват? — с безнадёжным выражением лица спросил Тиль, понимая, что для него это единственный способ выжить и спастись от позора.  
— Ага, — Мак продолжал его обнимать и поглаживать, и пахло от него, как от сладкого торта. Повезёт же альфе, которому он достанется.  
— Ваша семья всё ещё придерживается старых обычаев? Содержит Общих мужей?  
Этой традиции придерживалось не больше десятка Домов во всей империи. Таравваты – одни из немногих. Они позволяли своим альфам и бетам выбирать себе мужей, по одному на каждого, таких омег называли Младшими Мужьями. А также Дом мог принять любого омегу на роль Общего мужа. С таким мужем право на постель имели все, с кем Общим заключал союз. И Общих мужей могло быть неограниченное количество.  
— Содержим, конечно, только желающих нет, — с откровенным недовольством сообщил Рэмиль, — последнему Общему мужу уже за сорок – для молодых Таравват беда, не устраивают меня старики, — вульгарно рассмеявшись, он добавил, — а ты, что, решил к нашей счастливой семейке присоединиться?  
— Да, — хрипло ответил Тиль, — можешь сообщить своему отцу? — последнее он спросил у Мака, так как Рэмиль внезапно помрачнел и стал внимательно рассматривать их собеседника.  
— Это чего тебя на такое тёплое место потянуло? Обычно к Таравватам провинившихся насильно или по жребию отдают. Или ты одним мужем не можешь удовлетвориться? — в голосе альфы было презрение.  
Тиль не ответил, эти слова болезненно его задели и вызвали тяжёлые воспоминания, о которых юноша старался не думать. Опустившись на холодный пол, он снова сжался и тихонько расплакался. Даже Таравват над ним будут смеяться, даже эта семья не примет к себе обесчещенного омегу.  
— Я беременный, — произнёс он, давясь слезами, — не возьмёт меня Вильямин в мужья, да и если моя семья узнает… уж лучше мне просто с колокольни сигануть…  
Таравваты замолчали, с открытыми ртами смотря на омегу из семьи Хьюи, где омега всегда был ценнее альф, а их целомудрие блюлось всей семьёй. Первым пришёл в себя Мак.  
— И почему ты такой злой, Рэмиль? — воскликнул Мак и сел рядом с Тилем. — Не обращай на него внимания. Я с отцом поговорю, и с дядей тоже. Уж кто-нибудь да возьмёт. Как ты слышал, у нас с младшими мужьями беда, думаю, мы и тебя, и ребёночка твоего примем.  
— Вот ты неженка, Мак, зачем нам в семье брюхатый? Ему и двадцати нет, а уже где-то нагулял, — голос Рэмиля дрожал от гнева. — Нимфоман пузатый никому не нужен. Мало того, что грязь какую-то в Дом притащит, так ещё и вопящего иждивенца!  
— Меня изнасиловали, — чуть слышно произнёс Тиль.  
— Не велика разница, значит, вёл себя вызывающе! — продолжал язвить Рэмиль.  
— Не слушай его! — резко выкрикнул Мак. — Ему лишь бы над омегами потешаться, поэтому отец побаивается, что и не женится он никогда! Я завтра же напишу отцу, объясню твою ситуацию, ты не переживай.  
— Только не распространяйтесь, прошу вас, — Тиль поднял заплаканные глаза на Рэмиля, — если кто узнает, мне конец. Или отец убьёт, или Амфер.  
— Никто не узнает, — немного успокоившись, пообещал альфа, и Мак тоже кивнул в ответ на страшные слова Тиля.

* * *

Часть 6. Любимый муж  
— Тиль, ты где? — раздался тихий голос Рэмиля.  
«И зачем он пришёл? Сказать, что его отец отказал мне? Ну почему мне не дали спрыгнуть?»  
— А, вот ты где! — Рэмиль болезненно схватил его за плечо и вытащил из-под кровати, — от меня прячешься?  
— Нет, — Тиль опустил голову, говорить с альфой, видеть его и всех остальных ему абсолютно не хотелось.  
— Мой отец приехал, ждёт тебя в нашей комнате. Приведи себя в порядок и пошли! — альфа снова довольно улыбался и хитро подмигнул. Вот кто горя не знал. Тиль тяжело вздохнул.  
— Хорошо.  
— Если он тебя решит забрать, — Рэмиль сел на его кровать и стал задумчиво осматривать комнатушку Хьюи, — то мне придётся тебя сопровождать и уехать с занятий.  
Тиль обречённо кивнул, главное, уехать отсюда, остальное неважно. В своих вещах ничего интересного он присмотреть так и не смог и надел школьный жилет. Рэмилю это не понравилось, и он с головой забрался в сундук к Тилю, не переставая болтать и довольно зло подкалывать его.  
— Вот, смотри, отличная рубашечка! Светленькая, приталенная, будешь неженкой смотреться. Давай переодевайся. – Рэмиль стал стягивать с него жилет, но Тиль, застеснявшись, убрал его руки.  
— Что, скромняшка ты наша беременная, недотрогу из себя строишь?  
Тиль расстроено всхлипнул. Слова Рэмиля сильно задевали его. А напоминание о положении вызвали воспоминания, откуда всё это началось. Сам не заметив, Тиль стал глотать слёзы, которые всё сильнее бежали из его глаз.  
— Так, плакса, только не реветь, — резко дёрнул его Рэмиль, закончив с переодеванием, — отец плакс не любит.  
— Хорошо, — Тиль хлюпнул носом и постарался успокоиться, — всё из-за этой ужасной беременности.  
— Ничего, у нас дома обо всех своих бедах забудешь. Мы с братишками тебе настроение враз поднимем, — Рэмиль снова противно хихикнул, — ох и наиграемся мы с тобой, с нежной омежкой. Ты такой весь миленький, дядьке моему точно по душе придёшься.  
Тиль с трудом сдержал новый всхлип. Становиться общим мужем как-то резко расхотелось.  
— И сколько у тебя братьев?  
— Полный дом, — Рэмиль рассмеялся, — пошли уже, отец ждёт.  
Тильярин брёл следом за Таравват как на казнь. Наверно, для него это и была маленькая казнь. Отринуть всю прошлую жизнь, стать шлюхой в чужом доме и распрощаться со всем, что раньше было дорого, – что это, как не казнь?!  
Отец Рэмиля оказался невысоким, щупленьким и очень улыбчивым альфой. Своей улыбкой он очень напоминал сына, только добрее она была, понимающей. Старшего Таравват звали Пэпом, его брата-бету, который жил с ними в одном доме на одинаковых правах, звали Крингом. Дядя Рэмиля был на удивление высок и тощ. Словно жердь, он высился над главой дома Таравват с мрачным лицом и тонкими усами.  
— Присаживайтесь, Тильярин, — вежливо предложил Пэп, — Мак рассказал мне о твоём предложении, и я с радостью приму в нашу семью и тебя, и твоего будущего ребёнка. С одним условием – ребёнок станет нашим наложником, после того как достигнет совершеннолетия, конечно. — Пэп снова приятно улыбнулся, а Тиль понял, что улыбка у него не такая уж и милая, а более наигранная, чем у Рэмиля.  
— Я хотел бы попросить, чтобы никто из моей семьи и вообще никто не узнал о моём ребёнке, — стараясь не начать снова реветь, попросил Тиль.  
— Хорошо, мы запишем его, как приёмного. Тебе же придётся закончить этот семестр экстерном, чтобы никто живота не увидел, нам тоже невыгодно, чтобы об этом узнали.  
— А что насчёт отца ребёнка? — неприятно и сухо спросил Кринг. — Не будет ли он предъявлять претензии на младенца?  
— Он… они не знают, — Тиль собрал волю в кулак и сквозь зубы произнёс, — это трое братьев Тийони, кто-то из них отец моего ребёнка.  
— Вот как? — старшие Таравват переглянулись, а Рэмиль удивлённо открыл рот.  
— Пойдём, Кринг, надо срочно поговорить, — сказал Пэп и поднялся.  
Оставшись наедине с Рэмилем, Тиль поёжился, взгляд у него был такой же колючий, как и насмешки. Конечно, Тиль чувствовал, что вся эта колючесть – как защита, только уж больно она толстая вышла, находиться с ним рядом было неуютно.  
— Конб на Кринга работает, думаю, отец велит того уволить. Ни к чему нам в доме насильники. А раз ты нашим мужем будешь, так уж тем более.  
Тиль благодарно кивнул. Если бы пришлось в новом доме терпеть присутствие врага, уж лучше сразу в петлю.  
— Тийони и в школе меня преследуют, от них под кроватью прятался, — пожаловался Тиль, а Рэм кивнул и вышел.  
С его появлением голоса за дверью стали громче, а потом резко утихли, и Рэм вернулся в комнату.  
— Быстро собирайся, через час уезжаем с моим отцом в Дом. Не задерживайся.  
***  
Через час небольшая повозка, запряжённая двумя лошадьми, покинула территорию школы. Тиль мрачно прижимал к себе свои пожитки, а Рэм довольно и радостно говорил, что сможет пропустить поднадоевшие занятия, и вообще он молодец и отличник, так что никто из учителей его за прогулы ругать не будет.  
Слушая его самодовольную болтовню, Тиль задремал. Проснулся он, когда они уже остановились. Поместье Таравват было огромным, намного больше, чем у Хьюи. Большой четырёхэтажный дом был украшен мозаикой с различными пошлыми картинками, флюгера на крыше были вырезаны в форме различных животных, крышу мансарды украшал череп дракона, и, судя по размерам, это был южный, один из самых крупных драконов. Рядом с главным домом была большая пристройка с огромными окнами из цветного стекла, сквозь них были видны стены, расписанные фресками, изображающие многоборье, фехтование и конный спорт. Там, наверно, был зал для занятий. С другой стороны стоял не менее большой дом для прислуги.  
Пэп подхватил Тиля под руку, Рэм взял его вещи, и Таравваты быстро затащили будущего младшего мужа в дом. На первом этаже располагались огромный зал, гостиная, столовая и кухня с людской, где возилась прислуга. Пэп на скорую руку представил Тиля дворецким и, извинившись, уехал, его ждала деловая встреча. Рэмиль же потащил Тиля выбирать ему комнату.  
— У нас для общих мужей отведено семь комнат, сейчас лишь одна занята, так что у тебя будет из чего выбрать, — Таравват повёл омегу на третий этаж и, идя по коридорам, то и дело распахивал широкие двери.  
— Вот моя любимая, — сказал он, гордо остановившись рядом с одной из комнат, — большая, светлая, с камином и ванной. Тут такие оргии устраивать можно, закачаешься! — на лице его играла зловредная улыбка. Тиль устало опустился на ближайший пуфик.  
— Пойдёт, — сказал он, рассматривая широченную кровать, минимум на четверых, с балдахином и кучей подушек. Сквозь широкие окна в комнату проникало много света, гардины на окнах были тёмные и тяжёлые, значит, и днём можно будет здесь устроить интимную обстановку.  
— Располагайся. Я принесу тебе перекусить, а потом покажу, где остальные живут.  
До вечера Рэмиль таскал Тиля по дому, показывая комнаты братьев и остальных жителей огромного дома. Братьев у Рэмиля действительно было много: шестеро омег, один из них кузен, – сын Кринга; трое бет, двое из них – дети Кринга, те уже обзавелись своими семьями и уехали; четверо альф, включая самого Рэмиля. Младшему, Мио, было всего пять лет. Двум старшим, детям Кринга, было двадцать четыре и двадцать семь. Сам Рэмиль был на три года старше Тиля.  
К ночи Тиль обессилено свалился на огромную кровать и уснул. И его сон впервые за долгое время был спокойным.

* * *

Часть 7. Нелюбимый сын  
Поездка до дома Хьюи заняла всего час, такая близость со старым родовым имением Тиля почему-то расстроила. На его письмо, где юноша попытался объясниться, отец не ответил. И Тиль понимал, что ничего хорошего такое молчание значить не может. Скорее всего, дома не ждут его с распростёртыми объятиями. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, никогда.  
Остановившись во дворе, Тиль печально осмотрел дом, где родился и рос. Сейчас здание казалось маленьким, серым и очень одиноким. На втором этаже Тиль рассмотрел своё окно, больше омега не сможет там отдыхать и прятать стеклянные сокровища под половицей.  
Старший Таравват улыбнулся, оказывая поддержку, и повёл или, точнее, даже потянул Тиля к его бывшему дому. Уже на пороге Тильярин понял, что лучше бы ему было спрыгнуть с колокольни. У Лаурента было такое мрачное лицо, что не то что говорить, стоять с ним рядом было страшно. С сухой вежливостью Лаурент принял предложение от Тараввата, просмотрел подписанные Тильярином бумаги и всё так же, не меняясь в лице, потребовал, чтобы сын переговорил с ним наедине.  
У Тиля по всему телу пробежал озноб, юноша на деревянных ногах последовал за отцом. В кабинете альфы было жутко холодно, неуютно и пахло мертвечиной. В голове мелькнула мысль, что Лаурент убил посла от Таравватов и спрятал где-то в своём кабинете. Может, и сына так же убьёт.  
— Я слушаю, — ледяным голосом произнёс отец, — слушаю твои объяснения. Кажется, я подробно рассказал, что от тебя требовалось? И мне показалось, что ты всё понял. Не так ли? — Лаурент не ждал его ответов, а продолжал, — я приложил массу усилий, чтобы заключить соглашение с Олафи, а ты бросил мне мои старания в лицо. Это была сделка века! Ты добился бы огромного положения, влияния, и всё, что тебе нужно было сделать, это лечь под их альфу. А ты, чёртов придурок, обменял всё это на кого? На Дом Таравват?  
Тиль не отвечал, внутри него разливалось какое-то холодное равнодушие. Всё это больше не имело значения. Он уже подписал брачный контракт, он уже официально Общий муж Пэпа и всего его семейства. И Тиля как-то не тревожило обилие бет и омег в новой семье, не тревожило, что он никогда их не видел в жизни, никогда не полюбит и никогда не будет любим. Главное, он покинет этот дом, где дорогие ему люди отвернулись от него и даже не попытались помочь, когда это было нужно.  
— Тебе было плевать, хотел я этого или нет, — безэмоционально произнёс Тиль, — тебе было неинтересно, что со мной случилось, и почему я отказался от предложенного тобою брака. Тебя волнуют лишь деньги и положение. Прощай, отец.  
И, больше не оборачиваясь, Тиль вышел из кабинета Лаурента, не слушая его крики о своей безнравственности и неблагодарности.  
***  
Путь домой, к поместью Таравват, казался успокаивающим и размеренным. Тиль больше не думал ни об отце, ни о речи, которую ему надо сказать, ни о своём стыде, обжигающем и захватывающем его с головой. Тиль больше не думал вообще. Он с удовольствием любовался светлым мягким снегом, мечтал, как через год отправится на охоту с новой семьёй, что, может, с ними будет так же весело, как и с родными братьями. Мимо их процессии пролетали стайки трещащих снегирей, с тяжёлых еловых веток сползал хлопьями снег, а лёгкие колючие снежинки падали Тилю на волосы, таяли и заползали под кафтан.  
Пэп похлопывал парнишку по руке, как-то по-отцовски, и нежно заглядывал в глаза, оправдываясь, что свадебная церемония не будет пышной, ведь он всего лишь Общий муж. На свадьбе будут только близкие родственники, там Тиль, наконец, и познакомится со всеми мужчинами Дома, которым он будет предназначен. Ещё Пэп обещал, что обращаться с ним будут хорошо, что никто никогда у них не обижал Общих Мужей и что ….  
Тиль не слушал. В душе и сердце была холодная пустота. Только в животе что-то неприятно шевелилось и напоминало, что он опозорен.  
***  
Свадьба действительно была скромной. На Тиля нацепили какой-то старинный плащ, нахлобучили огромную шапку, а чуть позже несколько гостей вручили ему подарки. В основном, это были эротические принадлежности. Какой очевидный намёк! Тиль старался об этом не думать. В конце концов, к любой жизни можно привыкнуть. А Пэп обещал, что в следующем году Тилю позволят продолжать учёбу, и вообще, если будет хорошо учиться, то и в колледж его отправят, но только в бесплатный, конечно.  
Судя по словам Пэпа, жизнь Тиля будет выглядеть розовой и радостной. О таком каждый Общий муж мечтает. Только кому хочется быть ОБЩИМ? Любимому мужу на замену или для развлечений? И никакой сердечной привязанности. Наверно, это тоже хорошо. Тиль не будет похож на страдающих и ноющих нелюбимых омег. Будет просто шлюхой.  
К вечеру гостей отправили по домам. Тилю представили его четырех официальных супругов. Ими оказались: альфа Рэмиль из Дома Таравват, сын Пэпа и ныне покойного младшего мужа; альфа Ксель из Дома Таравват, сын Кринга; альфа Лаар из Дома Таравват, сын Кринга; бета Мур из Дома Таравват, сын Пэпа и общего мужа. Также право на постель с ним имели и главы дома Пэп и Кринг. И если Тиль пожелает, то и омегам будет позволено с ним возлежать.  
Пожелает ли…  
Тиль вежливо кланялся каждому мужчине. Все четверо были достаточно молоды, симпатичны, и, учитывая, что из-за беременности у него разыгрались гормоны, то он бы с радостью запрыгнул с любым из них в постель хоть сейчас.  
Только Мур ему не понравился, такой же мрачный, как и его дядька Кринг.  
Но, оказавшись в своей огромной спальне, Тиль с удивлением и даже с некоторым разочарованием заметил, что в первую брачную ночь к нему никто так и не пришёл. Никаких пугающих оргий, обещанных неустанных развлечений. Только он, распалённый, и вазочка с подсохшим печеньем. Тиль с тоскою разложил у камина подушки и, обняв одну из них, попытался уснуть.  
И только он задремал, как дверь тихонько приоткрылась, и кто-то проскользнул в его комнату. Тиль немного напрягся, сначала испугавшись, а потом в предвкушении чего-то… он покраснел и спрятался под подушки.  
Незваный гость пошарил по пустой постели, а потом разобрал его удобную лежанку и с нечеловеческим гоготом стал кидаться в него подушками и скакать кругами, изображая танец дикарей.  
— Что это за выходки, Рэм? — пытаясь спрятаться от его атак, проскулил Тиль.  
— Развлекаю своего нового муженька.  
— Очень смешно, — Тиль обиженно забрался на постель и попытался спрятаться под одеялом.  
Рэм с визгом запрыгнул на него сверху, чуть не сломав бедному омеге пальцы, и скинул с него покрывало.  
— А ты что ожидал, — хитро улыбаясь, проговорил он, рассевшись на нём, как на коне, — диких сношений? Ждал, что четверо горячих, скользких от пота мужчин будут ублажать и иметь тебя?  
— Знаешь, я бы обиделся, если бы не слышал подобных шуточек от тебя и раньше, — Тиль попытался сбросить парня, но тот обхватил коленями его бедра и упёрся руками в плечи.  
— Может, удовлетворишь меня, муж? — снова усмехнулся он, с презрением выделяя последнее слово.  
— Как пожелаешь.  
Рэмиль наклонился к Тилю и легонько коснулся его губ. Очень осторожно, такое нежное, скользящее движение, но Тиль почувствовал, как загорелось всё внутри. И Рэмиль пах так приятно, знакомо, сладко… как и Мак. Почему-то в голове мелькнула мысль, что эти двое вполне могут быть любовниками. А что ещё можно ожидать от столь странного дома?  
Омега попытался ответить на поцелуй, но Рэм уже отстранился и с усмешкой рассматривал, как увеличивается пенис Тиля.  
— Кажется, я не оттуда начал, — хихикнул Рэм и, быстро отодвинув ткань ночных штанов, обхватил рукой горячий член Тиля. Омега задрожал, непроизвольно выгибаясь и выпячивая свою возбуждённую плоть.  
Рэмиль медленно наклонился, не отрывая взгляда от блаженного лица омеги, и осторожно лизнул головку. Тиль вскрикнул и выгнулся ещё сильнее. Сейчас его тело было неестественно чувствительным, и юноша был уверен, что, если Рэм ещё раз к нему притронется, он тут же кончит. Но Рэмиль лишь рассмеялся и слез с несчастного возбуждённого омеги.  
— Сначала я заведу себе личного мужа, единственного и любимого, а потом уж и с общим развлекаться буду, — посмеиваясь, бросил альфа и вышел из спальни. Вслед ему послышался тяжёлый стон разочарования.

* * *

Часть 8. Ученье - свет  
Вот она – любимая некогда школа. Приветливые учителя, весёлые ученики. Будучи членом богатого и сильного дома, часто и не замечаешь, каково это – быть по другую сторону. А вот быть Общим мужем из Таравват – это уже невесело. Теперь он – отброс, изгой. Или это Тилю так не повезло? По всей империи семей, что поддерживая старые традиции, и брали к себе Общих мужей – от силы с десяток наберётся. Роль Общего – не самая престижная, но Тиль и подумать не мог, как много яда и ненависти эта должность вызовет у окружающих.  
С первых же минут урока весь класс обернулся на несчастного Тиля Таравват, и Вильямин, такой честный и благородный, стал осыпать Тиля шуточками про «много палок» и «широкую дырку». В общем-то, можно было не обращать внимания, если бы все ученики вместе с Олафи не смеялись, если бы учитель, смущённо прикрываясь учебником, не хихикал следом за ними. Вот оно, клеймо на всю жизнь – Общий муж. А казалось, что могло быть хуже?!  
Стиснув зубы, приходилось терпеть ухмылки за спиной, перешёптывания омег и альф, упрёки бет. Словно прокажённый. Как же на него будут смотреть, когда вырастет пузо, и позора уже будет не скрыть?  
Весь день Тиль бегал по учителям и пытался договориться о сдаче зачётов до конца вантоза. Кто-то соглашался, снисходительно поглядывая на новый герб на его жилете, кто-то подшучивал и пытался расспросить о причинах такой спешки. И ни одного доброго слова или хотя бы полного равнодушия. Богатая семья Олафи и влиятельная семья Хьюи постарались сделать его жизнь невыносимой.  
А вечером ему приходилось возвращаться в маленькую комнату к четырём весёлым и шумным омегам Таравват, к колкому Рэмилю и мрачному, чем-то обиженному Лаару. Ксель обучался в том же университете, где и его отец. Мур уже закончил учёбу и помогал Пэпу, а его молоденький муж жил в общежитии в комнате своей старой семьи.  
И в этой странной компании Тилю приходилось мириться со стыдом от вечного возбуждения, повышенного либидо и показательного нежелания сближаться с ним Рэма и Лаара. Какой же он муж, если альфы к нему ни душой, ни телом не лежат. Одна радость: Мак и Лилу, омеги, его товарищи и помощники. Не в меру болтливые, но заботливые и понимающие.  
К концу декады Тиль пообвык. Мысленно отсчитывал дни до конца этого издевательства. Много учился. Так много, что голова от всех этих знаний трещала. Мак помогал с уроками, Рэмиль подшучивал и хвастался своими оценками. А потом начинал допрос похуже любого учителя.  
Каждый вечер они сидели до ночи, и Тиль с тоской посматривал на спящих омежек. Самому хотелось в кровать, а ещё лучше, с Рэмом в обнимку. Только последнего Общий муж словно и не привлекал. В общем-то, действительно не привлекал. Никого. Ни малейших намёков или внимания. Альфы Таравват, как чумного, его обходили, словно брезговали. По словам Пэпа, в их семье долго не было Общих мужей, не привыкло молодое поколение к такому. Юные беты и альфы дома Таравват хотели Истинной любви, хотели встретить своего единственного, чтобы стал их Младшим мужем. Потому к Общему особого рвения никто не испытывал. И кому нужен пузатый парнишка, непонятно от кого залетевший? Ещё неясно, что в действительности с ним случилось и как.  
Засыпать в одиночестве – тошно, быть изгоем – противно, быть нелюбимым – отвратно. И так по кругу. А потом, в последний день учёбы, после зачёта по алгебре, кто-то с силой схватил его за плечо и затащил в подсобку. Тиль не успел сообразить, даже не пискнул, а когда зажглась свеча, кричать уже не мог от ужаса.  
Трое Тийони с хищными улыбками, верёвка у Шона, у Конба колба с какой-то вонючей дрянью. Не с какой-то, а до отвращения знакомой, той самой, что опаивали его в маленьком домике в лесу. От этого запаха испуг прошёл, и Тиля охватил гнев.  
— И теперь не отстаёте? — зло прошептал он и незаметно вытащил перочинный нож из-за пояса.  
Уж лучше покончить тут и сейчас, чем снова оказаться в их руках. И неважно с кем кончать, с ублюдками, что устроили за ним охоту, или с собой.  
— Какой же ты вертлявый, под Таравватов спрятался, — с отвращением сплюнул Конб.  
— Что, тёплого места лишился? — попытался посмеяться над уволенным из охраны Конбом, но из горла вырвался какой-то то ли рык, то ли всхлип. Тилю было не до смеха.  
— Всё, что от тебя требовалось, посидеть декаду тихо, а потом папаше доложить, — Шон потянулся к нему с верёвкой, — чтоб эта сволочь знала, как с нами связываться, ты ж, скрытный подонок, решил от отца сбежать. Планы нам подпортил, столько времени отнял.  
— Чего сами Лауренту не сказали? — хрипло спросил омега.  
— С чего бы ему нам верить? — Конб зашёл сбоку, сжимая Тиля в тиски, — а твоя трагичная история должна была задеть сердце старика, напомнить о том, как он первого омегу потерял, — Конб тихо хохотнул, — ничего, теперь тебе сбежать не удастся, а Лауренту тебя по частям доставлять будем.  
— Тиль! — раздалось за дверью протяжное и гулкое.  
Тийони замерли, а Тиль что есть мочи закричал:  
— Тут я, в кладовке!  
Дверь сразу распахнулась, вырвав из петелек хлипкий крючок. На пороге появился довольный и улыбающийся Рэмиль.  
— Что за собрание? — радостно спросил он.  
— Тебя не звали, — глухо ответил Шон.  
— С чего же? Разговоры с моим мужем – это мои разговоры! — Рэмиль протиснулся между здоровяками и опёрся на плечо Тиля, так что тот прогнулся. — Ну, выкладывайте, чего вам от моего мужа нужно?  
Тийони переглянулись и попрятали свои инструменты.  
— Что, языки отсохли? — всё ещё улыбаясь, спросил Рэм.  
— Видать, твоему мужу трёх альф Таравват мало было, вот он нас и позвал, — наконец заговорил Маори, — у вас же принято со всеми делиться, вот и поделитесь с нами.  
Братья встали ближе, и Рэмиль невольно ощетинился, почувствовав угрозу.  
— Вы бы шли погуляли, а то Пэп вспомнит, что ваш папаша ему пару тысяч должен. Не хотелось бы вас последнего крова лишать, — голос у Рэма был строгий и уверенный, но Тиль чувствовал, что муж струхнул. Тийони были не из тех, кто угрозы мимо ушей пропускали. От них можно было, если не нож под рёбра, то пару раз палкой запросто схлопотать.  
Но напоминание о долгах подействовало, Маори развернулся и, свистнув братьев, вышел из каморки. Рэм показательно громко и облегчённо вздохнул.  
— Пронесло!  
Тиль продолжал сжимать нож, гнев не отступал, и он никак не мог понять, откуда в нём столько злости, столько желания убить. Выступят ли семьи Хьюи и Таравват на его защиту, если Император решит отправить его под суд? Ведь Тийони имели связи с императорской семьёй, и после того как шестнадцать лет назад их Дом был почти полностью уничтожен, старшему Тийони и трём его выжившим ребятишкам было дано Императорское покровительство. Теперь их самоуверенность и наглость сделала некогда несчастных детишек опасными маньяками, но учтёт ли это судья?  
— Ты чего зажался? — Рэмиль заметил, что Тиля трясёт. Омега, сжав кулаки, стоял, опустив голову и не шевелясь, и, похоже, не собирался выходить из комнаты. — Ты только не реви, неженка!  
— Спасибо, что выручил, — хрипло, прорываясь сквозь ослепляющую его ярость, сказал Тиль, — думал, прирежу…  
— Какой ты у нас страшный! — Рэмиль похлопал Тиля по плечу, надеясь, что тот расслабится. Но, взглянув в лицо юноше, понял, что тот не шутил, красивое личико молодого омеги было искажено ненавистью, — искал, чтобы сообщить, что повозка за нами приехала. Пошли, скоро домой отправляемся.  
Альфа взял Тиля за локоть и потянул за собой. Тогда-то он и заметил, что Тиль судорожно сжимает нож, и что короткая рукоять покрылась сгустками крови, так как лезвие, сжатое в кулаке, распороло парню ладонь.  
— Разожми руку, — Рэмиль потряс Тиля, но тот никак не мог прийти в себя, — ты ж порезался!  
— Пойду в медпункт, — ответил Тиль и быстро вышел из чёртовой каморки.  
***  
В последний день декады под вечер в школе почти никого не осталось, и Тиль почти бежал к медицинскому кабинету, надеясь, что больше никого не встретит. Но уже у самой больнички из комнаты медбрата вышел Амфер. Встретившись взглядами, братья замерли, уже через мгновение Тиль попытался метнуться в кабинет, но Амфер схватил его за плечо пораненной руки и сильно дёрнул. Омега от боли зашипел, сжался, а альфа с силой толкнул его к стене и навис сверху, показывая своё превосходство.  
Тиль нервно дёрнул губой. Уж с кем с кем, а с братом сейчас говорить не хотелось. На уроках Амфер хоть и не вслух, но взглядами и жестами поддерживал сплетни Вильямина. От родных такое выносить было сложнее всего. Не просто предательство, – удар в спину, ведь кому же доверять-то можно, если не родным? А выходит, что никому нельзя доверять.  
— Куда спешишь? — Амфер хитро улыбнулся, а у Тиля от этого в животе заныло.  
— Руку порезал, дай пройти.  
— Видно, кучка мужей за тобой плохо следит, — альфа усмехнулся, но руки убрал, — ты не думай, я тебе не враг, — заговорил он тише, отходя в сторону, — ты из дома свалил, теперь всё наследство мне отойдёт. Я стану главой дома, может, уже через год Лаурента с места подвину. И всё благодаря твоей глупости и неудовлетворённости, — последнее слово он произнёс с вопросом в голосе.  
— Считай, что так.  
— А что за история с влюблённостью в Кастанса? Назло любовнику к Таравватам ушёл? Или это у Таравватов твоя безответная любовь запряталась? — на губах альфы снова хитрая усмешка, но Тиль с пренебрежением отвернулся.  
Он ничего не собирался объяснять Амферу да и не особо хотел. Уж кто-кто, а Амфер скажет, что в подобной ситуации Тилю следовало Тийони убить и на себя руки наложить, чтобы на семью гнев Императора не пал. Да только что альфа знает про жизнь омег?! Почему-то Тиль решил свалить всё на любовь, это выглядело бы вполне правдоподобно и не так пошло, как простая женитьба на четверых мужчинах из Дома Таравват.  
— Рэмилю сердце хотел отдать, но он меня не пожелал. Единственный способ быть с ним – стать общим у Таравват, — быстро проговорил Тиль. Он был уверен, что Рэмилю всё равно. С него - как с гуся вода. Он слухов не чурается, легко в итоге себе в этом выгоду найдёт.  
— Ясно, — Амфер легко принял его объяснение, — ну, желаю удачи! Любовь штука хитрая, лови за хвост, пока есть шанс.  
Тиль с удивлением кивнул. Амфер, похоже, сам был влюблён, но омеге это было уже неинтересно.

* * *

Часть 9. Одиночество  
До дома добрались уже затемно. В дороге Рэмиль был мрачен, а Мак хвалил Тиля за успешную сдачу большей части зачётов. Только одна новость сильно расстроила Тиля – в следующей декаде придётся сдавать физические дисциплины, а перед этим – обязательная медицинская проверка. Доктор вмиг обнаружит, что Тиль беременный, после этого слухов точно не избежать. Кроме того, Тиль с ужасом вспомнил, что доктор семьи Хьюи знает о ребёнке. Когда он сообщит об этом отцу – лишь вопрос времени. Заденет ли это Лаурента, как и рассчитывали Тийони, или Тиля ждал неудержимый гнев отца? А пороть старший Хьюи умел, это Тильярина нечасто ругали, он же был любимцем отца, а вот братьям нередко доставалось от жестокого Лаурента.  
По прибытии Тиль сразу направился к Пэпу, главу Дома следовало предупредить или хотя бы просто попросить совета. Внезапно Таравваты стали не только новым приютом, но и своеобразным щитом. Даже не слишком-то и сильный Рэм полез его защищать, а Пэп обещал сохранить честь Тиля. Хотя какая тут честь, быть Общим мужем.  
Пэп слушал Тиля невнимательно, как-то рассеянно, несколько раз переспрашивал, заставляя омегу снова и снова краснеть, признаваясь и рассказывая о своём унижении. Наконец Пэп сделал какие-то выводы и принял решение, – он написал письмо врачу Хьюи, благо, в своё время Кринг учился с ним в одном университете, и известность беты из Таравват сделало его имя весомым в медицине. Пэп по-дружески попросил сохранить тайну молодого омеги, и Тиль нарадоваться не мог, как просто всё разрешилось. Осмотр же провёл сам Кринг и заполнил необходимые бумаги, избавляя Тиля от необходимости оправдываться или что-то объяснять школьному врачу.  
За следующую декаду Тиль сдал все дисциплины, получил заполненную зачётку и забрал документы, мысленно надеясь, что Пэп определит его в другую школу. Таравваты жили на границе Гоштала, до школы в соседней провинции Лоештала было всего на два часа дольше ехать. Теперь школа осталась где-то далеко, как страшное воспоминание, и Тиль целыми днями проводил время в поместье Таравватов, читая, прогуливаясь по большому парку и тренируясь в стрельбе из лука, надеясь, что летом сможет выбраться на охоту.  
И всё бы ничего, только все его мужья, как один, от него шарахались. Тиль уже приспособился справляться в одиночку, но временами было так тоскливо, что он сам был готов ломиться в комнаты альф и упрашивать подарить ему хоть немного ласки. От таких мыслей было стыдно, а оттого, что не любим – больно.  
На выходных огромное семейство собиралось в мансарде, где все играли в настольные игры. Большая семья – много смеха, много веселья. Тиль пытался влиться в семью, его, казалось бы, принимали, но, вместе с тем, осторожно отодвигали, отталкивали, в конце концов, Тиль прятался в своей огромной комнате, закапывался в подушки и плакал от жалости к себе и одиночества.  
Одинокий омега в большой семье. Одинокий и никому ненужный.  
***  
К середине флореаля живот вырос настолько, что стало неудобно двигаться и спать. Кринг подсчитал, что ребёнок появится в начале прериаля. Обычно детей носили пять месяцев, но Тиль был молод, поэтому врач считал, что родит он раньше срока.  
Одиночество к тому времени стало совершенно невыносимым. Лишь Мак и Рэмиль заглядывали к нему, приносили задания и новости из школы. Новости были невесёлые – Маори с пропажей Тиля стал болтать много лишнего. И иной раз такое, что, по выражению Рэмиля, хотелось задушить урода прямо в классе. Тиль старался от таких новостей абстрагироваться. Тийони были правы, им не верили, но грязи к его репутации они добавили. А Рэму он был благодарен, вот только все слова Тиля Рэмиль поднимал на смех. Впрочем, как всегда.  
***  
Тиль сдался.  
Лаар женился, и теперь из его комнаты каждые выходные доносились невыносимые, обжигающие стоны, мешающие Тилю спать, думать, дышать.  
Омега решил сходить к Кселю, для начала поговорить и спросить. А там уж будь, что будет. Взял с собой бутылку молодого вина, немного масла для смазки и собрал в парке цветов. Такой правильный образ ухажёра с детства смешил Тиля, но сейчас ничего другого ему в голову так и не пришло.  
С трепещущим сердцем постучался в комнату старшего из мужей и старательно натянул улыбку. Ксель сразу понял, зачем явился Общий муж, выслушал его стенания и жалобы и коротко объяснил: пока его муж, Поль, не забеременеет, он нужды в Общем муже не видит. Но на выручку Тилю пришёл Поль, который сказал, что хотел бы попробовать втроём. Сам Поль был невысокий и пухленький омега, с приятным добрым лицом, небольшими усиками и круглой бородкой, от которой щёки омежки казались ещё круглее.  
Потом были сладкие поцелуйчики, нежные прикосновения, тёплые ласки. Ксель брал своего мужа, а Поль входил в Тиля, и Общий Муж испытал просто невероятный оргазм. После Поль довольно приятно и откровенно описал свои ощущения и поласкал Тиля ртом. Покинул омега их с мыслью, что урвал кусочек чужого счастья. Но это подарило ему внутренний покой и радость.  
Направляясь к себе в комнату, Тиль столкнулся с Рэмилем, этот хитрец загадочно подёргал бровями, а потом, словно случайно поглаживая его, спросил:  
— Хорошо вечер провёл?  
— Вроде неплохо.  
— И кто же осчастливил нашего Общего мужа? — Рэмиль резко взмахнул рукой, — нет, не говори, сам догадаюсь. Это был Поль?  
Тиль чувствовал себя неловко, не понимая, потешается ли над ним Рэмиль снова, или это у них в норме обсуждать постельные игры с братьями.  
— Поль очень приятный омега, — уклончиво ответил Тиль.  
— Приятный, приятный, — Рэм взял мужа под локоть и потянул к себе, — я тоже приятный, — и тихо добавил, — хочешь?  
Тиль удивлённо захлопал глазами. Кажется, в прошлый раз Рэм заявил, что ищет своего любимого и единственного мужа, теперь же, похоже, альфа снова шутил. И омега решил поддержать его игру.  
— Да, очень, — страстно сказал он. И неожиданно понял, что не врёт: Рэм, и правда, был желанен. И желанен очень давно, просто за повышенным либидо, от которого Тилю хотелось секса и всё равно с кем, он не замечал, как сильно его влечёт к Рэмилю.  
Альфа обхватил ладонями его лицо и нежно поцеловал. Так нежно, что Тиль в одно мгновение потёк, губы альфы были такие горячие, страстные, и столько в его прикосновениях было нежности и тепла, что Тиль застонал, обхватил его за шею и повис, готовый отдаться альфе тут же в коридоре.  
— Пахнешь Полем, — оторвался от его губ Рэм, — приятнее, чем обычно.  
Эти слова задели Тиля, а Рэмиль отстранился и встал поодаль, давая понять, что игра окончена.  
— Значит, обычно, я не нравлюсь тебе.  
Рэм небрежно пожал плечами.  
— Чужим пахнешь. Противно.  
Тиль обиженно кивнул и поспешил убраться. Почему-то слова Рэма о том, что он для него чужой, его очень сильно задели. Может, потому что Рэмиль стал самым близким членом новой семьи, а может, потому что Тиля к Рэму тянуло просто с животной страстью. Рэм пах так сладко, возбуждающе, что просто проводить с ним время с каждым днём становилось всё труднее и труднее.  
Следующим вечером Тиль снова направился к Кселю. Альфа принял его, но, усадив на постели, прочитал долгую лекцию о том, что для близости ему хотелось бы иметь душевный контакт, что не чувствует любви к Тилю, и потому не чувствует желания соития с омегой.  
Словно облитый помоями, Тиль вернулся к себе в комнату и снова долго рыдал. Нежеланный, нелюбимый. Чужой.  
Всё, что осталось ему, одиночество.

* * *

Часть 10. Ненависть, переходящая по наследству  
Каждый конец декады наполнял Тиля радостью предстоящей встречи. Вот вернутся мужья из школ и университета, станет хоть немного, но веселее. Весь в ожидании, Тиль с самого утра решил сходить в баню, а потом искупаться в озере, благо, погода стояла чудесная, солнышко приятно согревало землю, проникало сквозь гущу зелени и любовно ласкало кожу. После разогрева и купания Тиль вздремнул на берегу. Лежать, правда, на жёсткой земле было неудобно, живот мешал, давил куда-то на внутренности, не давал дышать.  
Вернулся Тиль домой лишь к обеду. Расслабленно переоделся рядом с банькой в махровый халат и, насвистывая что-то весёлое, направился к себе в комнату. Но у входа омегу встретил дворецкий и сообщил, что юношу ожидает брат.  
Брат! В груди радостный звон. Элин? Тиль почувствовал, что ужасно соскучился, и, лишь ворвавшись в свою огромную спальню, сообразил – живот!  
— Тиль!  
Элин с визгом бросился ему на шею, вцепляясь твёрдыми пальцами в спину, с нежными вздохами поцеловал в макушку и тут же отпрянул.  
— Ты беременный!?  
Тиль с грохотом закрыл за собой двери.  
— Теперь я не смогу позволить тебе отсюда уйти! — сказал он на полном серьёзе. — Почему пришёл без предупреждения?  
— А мне некуда больше идти, — с наигранным равнодушием произнёс Элин, — могу остаться с тобой, тоже буду Общим мужем.  
— Что значит, некуда идти? — Тиль от удивления открыл рот, — что с нашим домом? — голос у него был испуганный.  
— С Домом всё хорошо, — Элин вздохнул, — только отец день ото дня становится всё безумнее. После того как ты ушёл, он словно с катушек слетел. Всё время на меня кричал, да и на остальных тоже. Подписал новый закон Дома, что омеги теперь бесправны, и беты тоже. Сначала мне просто досаждал. А потом сказал, что в школу я более ходить не буду, переселил в дом прислуги, обращался хуже, чем с дворовыми мальчишками. Вот я и сбежал. Мне вернуться домой под его тяжёлую руку опасно для жизни.  
— Кажется, это моя вина.  
— Ты не ответил про свою беременность. — Элин вперился в него взглядом, и Тиль невольно поёжился, заметив, что взгляд у брата такой же, как у отца.  
— Это не Таравват, если тебя это интересует.  
— Я просто хочу знать, кто обесчестил моего брата!  
— Ты так уверен, что меня обесчестили? Может, я сам, по большой любви да по доброму желанию.  
— Знаю, что не по любви, потому что ты упрям, и если б полюбил, не дал бы отцу ребёнка сбежать.  
Тиль усмехнулся, про себя думая, что, наверно, Элин прав, но рассказывать всю историю у него не было сил. Как-то тут, в тепле и уюте, старые горести отошли на второй план. Омега уже привык думать о себе, как об Общем муже. Подпорченном, но всё же муже. А выковыривать из памяти что-то гадкое, вязкое, что-то, отчего до сих пор колени дрожали, не хотелось. Да к тому же, кто знает, может, Элин не с чистыми намерениями к нему явился да вопросы задаёт.  
— Не хочу вспоминать, — буркнул Тиль и спешно стал переодеваться, — пошли, прогуляемся, пока мои мужья с учёбы не вернулись. Я тебя представлю, познакомлю с Маком, он на тебя чем-то похож.  
Элин с любопытством поднял брови.  
— Только посимпатичнее будет, — добавил он, и брат кинул в него подушкой.  
***  
На свежем воздухе, прогуливаясь по парку, ребята разговорились. Вспомнились старые детские забавы и развлечения в большом доме. Как шалили, глупости делали, а потом прятались от родителей. Ссоры со старшими братьями, перебранки друг с другом. Так, за разговорами, они не заметили, как стало садиться солнышко и поднялся ветер, и уже в сумерках ребята повернули к дому.  
На полдороги их внимание привлёк цокот копыт. Кто-то направлялся в сторону дома, и они остановились, рассматривая серую, смазанную сумеречным светом фигуру. Они смогли разглядеть лицо и герб наездника, лишь когда он поравнялся с ними, остановившись с неприятной улыбкой, и поприветствовал двух юношей из дома Хьюи.  
Тиль сразу схватился за рукоять своего короткого меча, лезвие которого вышло из ножен с неприятным скрежетом.  
— Ты чего, Тиль, расслабься! — встал перед ним Элин, закрывая собой Маори.  
— Доброго вечера, ребятня, — со смехом произнёс альфа из Дома Тийони, — я привёз тут для Пэпа деньжат одолженных. Может, присоединюсь к вашему ужину.  
Последнее было брошено уже на скаку, и вскоре фигура Маори скрылась из виду.  
— Какой ты нервный стал, — сердито заметил Элин, — хоть мы и воюем с ними, да вот только это чужая земля. Проблем бы потом было...  
Тиль не отвечал. Он дрожащими руками спрятал оружие в ножны и, с трудом переставляя ноги, поплёлся к дому. Сегодня там не будет весело.  
***  
Маори на ужин не пригласили. К Элину Пэп тоже особого гостеприимства не проявил. Тиль объяснил главе Дома ситуацию, и альфа долго рассматривал юношу, словно оценивая, а потом предложил поработать в поле. Для наёмника Элин был мелковат.  
Юноша сначала помялся, из дворянина да в работники ему опускаться особо не хотелось, но и возвращаться домой, где жизнь была не менее скотская, желания тоже не было. Предлагать себя в качестве Общего мужа Элин резко передумал. Незавидная это доля.  
Под вечер Тиль зашёл к брату в выделенную ему комнату в доме прислуги, принёс яблочного пирога и сливок и вместе с Элином разделил ночной перекус.  
— О Тийони не волнуйся, не наша это война, — попытался утешить Тиля Элин, заметив, что брат всё ещё мрачен и напряжён.  
— Не мы начали, не нам и заканчивать? — насмешливо спросил Тиль, чувствуя, что слова Элина вызвали в нём ещё большую смуту.  
— Ну, уж точно не мне. — Элин откинулся на кресло и задумчиво посмотрел на серый грязный потолок. — Помню, нам рассказывали, как двести лет назад альфа из Тийони увёл омегу из Хьюи. Увёл в леса, желая жить отдельно. Альфы Тиойни никогда не переходили в чужие семьи, так же, как и наши омеги. Но те двое утверждали, что Истинные друг для друга...  
— Это всего лишь легенда.  
— Возможно. Но ни одна из семей не смогла этого перенести. Влюблённые были убиты, а мы с тех пор воюем друг с другом.  
— Не соберётся ли Лаурент войной на Таравват? Они же меня увели!  
— Лаурент отказался от тебя, прости, Тиль, — тихо сказал Элин, — и, кажется, в семье Хьюи больше не будут ценить ни омег, ни бет. По крайней мере, при правлении Лаурента.  
Тиля весть о том, что отец от него отказался, даже не встревожила. Возможно, для него так было даже лучше. Теперь, когда слишком многие знают о его беременности, когда эта информация дойдёт до отца, тот не сможет обрушить на сына свой гнев. Не сын ему Тиль более.  
— Война была жестокая, большие потери с обеих сторон, но обе семьи всегда были достаточно влиятельны и богаты, чтобы содержать вассалов и не воевать самим, — продолжал задумчиво Элин, — потом Тийони себе в привычку взяли воровать наших омег и издеваться над ними. Дед Маори убил нескольких наших праотцов, то, что от них осталось после его пыток, и человеком назвать было сложно. А шестнадцать лет назад первого омегу Лаурента похитил глава Тийони. Убили его жестоко, надругались, истерзали. Отец не смог простить. Собрал огромную армию, вытащил всех, до кого смог дотянуться. Тийони были истреблены, но и армия Хьюи пала. За спиной Лаурента остались его земли, семья и небольшое войско. У Тийони ничего не осталось. Глава семьи не смог встать на ноги и медленно распродал все свои земли. Трое детей Тийони сейчас не имеют ничего, кроме защиты Императора. Это сделало их жестокими и беспринципными. Детишки подросли и превратились в кровожадных монстров. Я, например, с трудом выносил встречи с ними, всегда чувствовал, что они готовят что-то недоброе. Мне до сих пор больно вспоминать, что они напали на тебя прямо около школы. Когда мне Амфер рассказал, я даже сначала не поверил, ведь школа, казалось бы, такое защищённое для всех место. А эта троица тебя скрутила и пыталась такое сделать… Ты в порядке, Тиль?  
Тиль тихонько плакал.

* * *

Часть 11. Ундецима  
Работник из Элина был никудышный. К счастью, Пэп уехал по делам в соседнюю провинцию. Зато Тиль был рад, что у него появился собеседник и партнёр для игр на время, пока остальные учились. Почти каждый день они с братом прогуливались по парку и купались в озере. Солнышко пригревало всё теплее, и ребята даже позагорали пару раз.  
В середине недели внезапно объявился Рэм.  
Тиль возвращался домой после долгой прогулки уже затемно и заметил свет, идущий из-под дверей мужа. Сначала Тиль решил, что кто-то из слуг убирает комнату, но потом вспомнил, который час, и сообразил, что в покоях Рэмиля посторонний, а может, и вор.  
Вооружившись мечом, Тиль осторожно приоткрыл двери. Быстро осмотрев комнату и боясь обнаружить лазутчика, Тиль замер, пригибаясь, насколько позволял живот. А потом заметил Рэма, сидящего возле своей постели на полу. Юноша подтянул под себя колени, и устало опустил голову на руки. Казалось, он спит, но, когда Тиль приоткрыл дверь, и та предательски скрипнула, Рэм поднял голову, вглядываясь в темноту.  
— Кто тут? — сердито спросил он, не вставая.  
— Муж явился, — шутливо проговорил Тиль, — ты чего с занятий сбежал?  
— Я слишком умный для них, — с усмешкой пробормотал Рэм и скривился, — а ты чего не спишь, по дому шастаешь?  
— Ты меня огоньком приманил, — Тиль присел рядом на колени и заботливо поправил растрепавшиеся светлые волосы мужа, — а ты по мне, небось, соскучился.  
— Да, — Рэм внезапно протянул к Тилю руки и крепко обнял, пряча лицо у него на груди, и Тилю показалось, что сквозь плотную школьную жилетку почувствовал, как юноша дрожит.  
— Что случилось? — Тиль старался говорить мягко и спокойно, но в груди всё от страха и беспокойства рвалось наружу. Если кто-то обидел Рэмиля, любой, кто угодно...  
— Не смог этого терпеть, — пробормотал Рэм, продолжая прятаться в объятиях мужа, — слишком много болтал... убил его.  
— Кого? — с ужасом спросил Тиль, затаив дыхание.  
— Не знаю, как он узнал... болтать начал про твою беременность. Говорил, что это его ребёнок, что потребует вернуть дитя. И тебя тоже потребует, чтобы род Тийони продолжал...  
— Маори, — выдохнул Тиль, вспомнив последнее посещение врага. Наверно, Маори заметил его живот.  
— Он такое плёл... чёртов ублюдок! Рассказывал всем, как с тобой... сволочь, вздумал моего мужа забрать! Ты хоть и общий, зато единственный! — грозно произнёс Рэм и поднял глаза на мужа, — твои братья сильно разозлились, думал, Амфер меня опередит… А вот Вильямин новую почву для сплетен нашёл. Подхватил, и пошло-поехало по школе гулять такое... Столько грязи, бреда и мусора из уст этих малолетних идиотов я в жизни не слышал… И просто не смог терпеть. Маори не унимался… Я взял тренировочный лук и общую стрелу, выследил его, как дичь, и пристрелил... — альфа говорил нечётко, словно бредил.  
— Рэмиль, — Тиль нежно взял его лицо в свои руки и осторожно поцеловал. Одними губами, лёгким прикосновением, чтобы не потерять голову. Хотя так хотелось потерять всё и сейчас рядом с Рэмилем.  
— Решил воспользоваться моей беспомощностью, — с горькой усмешкой заметил Рэм.  
— Возможно, — омега обнял парня, — спасибо, муж мой, — потянул его к себе и крепко прижал.  
Рэм вырвался и, застонав, вернулся на пол.  
— Ты ранен? — заметил Тиль кровавую полосу на его одежде рядом с сердцем. — Это серьёзно? Покажи мне скорее!  
— Я так нервничал, что промахнулся, стрела попала ему в спину, но сердце не задела. Пришлось идти его добивать. А эта живучая скотина ещё и пырнуть меня успела! — Рэм приподнял рубашку и жилет. На боку, под рёбрами, растеклась длинная кровавая полоса.  
— Тебе надо к врачу, давай отведу к Крингу, подымайся.  
— И не вздумай! Тот сразу ненужные вопросы начнёт задавать. Не надо, чтобы кто-то знал, что я вообще вернулся. Специально пешком домой притащился, чтобы никто не заметил. А Мак в школе меня как-нибудь отмажет.  
— Верно, — Тиль кивнул, — знаешь, муж, давно хотел сказать, что я тебя люблю.  
— Музыка для моих ушей, — сердито фыркнул альфа. — Ты муж мне, тебе положено.  
— Это вообще-то признание!  
— Обычно сначала признание, а потом уже свадьба.  
— Раньше времени не было, — усмехнулся Тиль, вытащил из ножен нож и крепко перехватил рукоять.  
— А теперь ты меня прирежешь, так как после признания ты съедаешь своих любовников?  
Тиль высоко поднял оружие и быстро его опустил.  
— Тиль! — испуганно закричал Рэм.  
Омега с довольной улыбкой убрал руки, нож застрял в ноге, войдя в неё сантиметра на три.  
— Чёртов придурок! Я решил, ты себя прирезать собрался! Не смей меня так больше пугать.  
— Пойду сейчас к Крингу, попрошу, чтобы он мне лекарств выдал. И тебе принесу.  
Немного прихрамывая, но довольно бодро Тиль поплёлся в другое крыло дома, где жил дядя Рэма. Тот быстро осмотрел рану, сказал, что чистая, наложил маленький шов и надавал кучу травок и мазей. Историю о том, что Тиль поранился, пока тренировался жонглировать ножом, Кринг выслушал с удивлением, но переспрашивать ничего не стал.  
Через час Тиль смазал рану Рэма густым слоем мази и намотал большую повязку.  
— Хорошо у тебя выходит, — заметил Рэмиль, — не хочешь ли на врача пойти, как большая часть нашей семьи?  
— Нет, я бы хотел историком быть. Люблю даты, события...  
— А я вот врачом буду. Наверно туда же, где и Кринг учится, пойду. С моими оценками в Императорский университет меня возьмут легко. Может, даже стипендию получать буду...  
— А я хотел бы в исторический в Лоештале поступить. Там самая большая библиотека в Империи. — Тиль пощупал, хорошо ли держатся бинты, и уложил альфу в постель, сам же сел подле. — А на какой факультет ты пойдёшь? Так же, как и Кринг, будешь травы изучать?  
— Нет, хочу яды изучать.  
— Зачем?  
— Страх! Кринга уважают, везде принимают, он знаменит своими настойками. Я же хочу, чтобы меня боялись. Изобрету яды, такие страшные, опаснее яда чернокрыла, чтобы ни у кого и в мыслях не возникло меня или мою семью трогать!  
— Какой ты кровожадный!  
— Я Тийони убил. За это и повесить могут!  
— Никто не узнает.  
Тиль поделил на двоих отвар из трав, и очень скоро их обоих стало со страшной силой тянуть в сон. Альфа попытался было прогнать Тиля, но тот уходить и не собирался. А когда Рэм уснул, омега взял его тёплую руку и положил себе под голову. Нога болела нестерпимо, в паху всё жгло от сильнейшего желания. Но на душе было тепло, уютно, словно оттуда было выгнано и уничтожено что-то злое и неприятное.  
Месть свершилась?

* * *

Часть 12. Кулак  
Уже на следующий день, благодаря чудодейственным травкам, Тиль мог спокойно передвигаться. Рана же Рэма оказалась просто царапиной и, покрывшись плотной корочкой, более его не тревожила. Тиль отправил записку Элину, попросил не беспокоить его пару дней и заперся в комнате Рэма.  
С лица омеги не сходила счастливая улыбка, Рэм же, не переставая, ворчал. Присутствие Общего мужа его явно раздражало, кроме того, Рэму не нравилось, как Тиль на него смотрит.  
Большую часть дня они играли в карты, читали красочные истории про драконов. Тиль несколько раз бегал в зал брать для них еды, под неодобрительные взгляды Кринга. Рэм съедал почти всё, утверждая, что альфам больше еды надо. Тиль не жадничал, ему нравилось смотреть, как Рэмиль уплетает за обе щёки. Значит, он действительно поправился.  
Разговор временами уходил в сторону вчерашнего происшествия, но Рэм тут же зажимался и отмалчивался. А Тиль очень хотел знать подробности, хотелось, чтобы Маори умер мучительно. Омега не считал себя жестоким, но почему-то хотелось, чтоб этому Тийони было больно. Рэм, выслушивая его просьбы, сердился, говоря, что омегам знать подробности о смерти ни к чему. Даже выдумывал причины об их психической нестабильности и глупости.  
— Почему ты так не любишь омег?  
— Я не всех не люблю. Большинство. Пахнете вы странно. А некоторые ужасно пахнут. Ты вот...  
— Не так уж ужасно я пахну! — Тиль показательно принюхался к себе. Запаха вообще не ощущалось. Это было странно. Он действительно уже давно перестал замечать запахи, наверно, с тех пор как перебрался в этот дом. Только Рэм для него всегда пах приятно. А вот другие альфы, словно и не было их вовсе. Может у него на что-то аллергия?  
— Ты, главное, на ночь у меня больше не оставайся. А то всё тобой провоняет, я тут жить больше не смогу!  
Тиль надулся. От такого кто угодно обиделся бы, но Рэм, дорогой любимый Рэм его всегда обижал, специально задевал и отталкивал.  
— Если я так тебе не люб, зачем от Маори защищал?  
— Элементарно! Ты – моя семья. А семья для Таравват – это всё! Мы поддерживаем друг друга, заботимся. Мы словно пальцы большого кулака, всегда вместе и связаны честью, отвагой и доблестью.  
Тиль скривился, но тут же стёр ухмылку с лица. Рэмиль говорил это на полном серьёзе.  
— Отец и дядька много сделали, чтобы поднять нашу семью, — продолжал альфа, — шестнадцать лет назад мы были втянуты в войну и потеряли многое. Нет, почти все. Наши вассалы, наёмники, наши родные и близкие пали в жестоком бою. Мужья Пэпа и Кринга не вернулись домой, и почти все общие мужья, а было их тогда шестеро. Лишь Кийс, последний общий муж, выжил. Пэпа потеря мужей сильно выбила из колеи. Но сила, что объединяла Таравват, помогла всем справиться. И сейчас наш дом стал не менее процветающим, чем раньше. Это всё заслуга Пэпа и Кринга! И я хочу быть таким же. Отринув мирское, работать ради родных, защищать их любой ценой.  
Рэм посмотрел на Тиля, и тот попытался сделать серьёзное лицо. Но как можно быть серьёзным, когда такой прекрасный, пахучий, желанный альфа сидит рядом с тобой всего в нескольких сантиметрах.  
— Ты не серчай, — похлопал Рэм Тиля по плечу, — но я поставил перед собой в жизни цели и двигаюсь к ним. Собираюсь замуж в ближайший год выйти. Уже даже познакомился с одним омегой из приличной семьи. Когда у меня появится муж, я сразу заведу ребёнка и по закону получу место Главы дома. Я много лет трудился и уверен, что моего ума и твёрдости хватит, чтобы превратить Таравват в сильнейшую династию.  
— Ага, — промурлыкал Тиль, влюблёно рассматривая предмет своего обожания.  
— А потом приведу в дом ещё пару Общих мужей. Будет у нас огромная семья, будет веселье! — Рэмиль хитро подмигнул Тилю, — и оргии долгожданные тобой будут, — альфа хохотнул, но его муж не обиделся, только кивнул с улыбкой. — Мио к вашей компании уже привыкший будет. Вырастет в обществе Общих мужей, и сам будет поддерживать древние традиции, многими забытые. Для меня ты – чужеродный, а для Мио будешь годным.  
— Почему Мио такой маленький? — отвёл Тиль разговор от обидной темы, грустно было быть чужим для Рэма. — Обычно семьи стараются рожать детей-погодок, чтобы поколение было одного возраста, так они сильнее и поддерживают друг друга, — омега помнил, как тяжко пришлось Элину, младшему в его семье, когда от беты требовали всё наравне со старшими братьями.  
— Разница в нашем возрасте – это время скорби Пэпа. Он не хотел ни с кем сближаться, даже Кийс был ему не мил. И лишь пять лет назад его сердце оттаяло, и Кийс родил Мио.  
— Мой ребёнок не станет частью кулака, — заметил Тиль. Сын его мало тревожил, омега редко о нём думал, и обычно думы те были неприятные. Но сейчас ему было почему-то обидно, что его родной сын будет просто наложником.  
— Он чужой нам, — грубо сказал Рэм, вновь и вновь повторяя это слово, от которого у Тиля ныло на сердце. — Как Пэп и обещал, его возьмёт семья одного из наших наёмников, как приёмного. А когда подрастёт, станет у нас Общим мужем. Но мне лично, — добавил он с презрением, и Тиль аж вздрогнул, — противно думать, что в Общих мужьях у нас будет отпрыск Тийони.  
— Прости, — Тиль опустил голову, чувствуя к себе отвращение, воспоминания и мысли неприятным комком встали в горле.  
— Хватит, это не твоя вина. И не вздумай себя винить! — строго велел Рэм. — Пошли лучше в баню сходим, так от тебя вонять будет меньше.  
— Конечно! — радостно воскликнул Тиль. Мысль о том, что он окажется голым рядом с Рэмилем, его будоражила. Даже нога перестала беспокоить.

* * *

Часть 13. Цветы жизни  
Юноши быстро собрались, приготовили халаты и полотенца. Тиль попросил слуг затопить баню и приготовить немного еды. Потом они, стараясь быть незамеченными, чтобы никто не узнал о присутствии Рэма, пробрались в пристройку рядом со спортивным залом и с невероятным удовольствием забрались на деревянные скамеечки.  
Рэм лёг на живот и, положив голову на руки, расслабленно улыбнулся. Тиль сел напротив и сквозь густой пар с удовольствием рассматривал тело мужа. Упругий, стройный, загорелый. От такого у любого голова кругом пойдёт. Тиль пытался вспомнить, как часто встречались они в школе. Но раньше он был так увлечён Вильямином и других альф не видел, а с Рэмом было много общих занятий. И когда-то они даже по фехтованию в одну команду входили. Почему Тиль его раньше не замечал...  
— Смотришь на меня, как голодный волк на кусок мяса.  
— Может, я, и правда, голодный.  
— Кушай фрукты, — Рэмиль поднялся и передал мужу блюдо.  
— Не хочу фрукты, хочу тебя. — Тиль встал на колени рядом с сидящим на скамеечке Рэмилем и, обхватив его плечи, страстно поцеловал.  
— Не, не, — Рэм со смешками попытался его отстранить, — я несъедобный, честно.  
— Не верю.  
Тиль пытался поймать взгляд мужа, но Рэм смущённо смотрел в пол, избегая взгляда Тиля. Омега нежно поцеловал его в шею, провёл языком по плечам. Рэмиль не отталкивал его больше, но и не поддерживал. Сидел неподвижно, словно ожидая, когда назойливый омега от него отстанет. Но Тиль не собирался отступать. Горячее, разогретое и покрытое потом тело мужа звало, настойчиво привлекало его, и Тиль не мог более держать себя в руках.  
Целуя и поглаживая Рэма страстно, настойчиво, он опустил руки к мужу между ног и с радостью обнаружил, что лукавый Рэм уже порядочно возбуждён. От этого стало так приятно, что Тиль, не раздумывая, наклонился к нему и взял его член в рот. Рэм несдержанно вскрикнул, давая понять, что ему приятно, и застонал, вторя движениям Тиля.  
Омега не был уверен, что именно нужно делать, но пытался повторять ласки Поля, пытался делать то, что бы понравилось ему самому. Член Рэма, обжигающе горячий, твёрдый, скользил по его языку, наполнял рот непередаваемым вкусом, чарующим запахом. Тиль, продолжая ласкать Рэма, стал поглаживать и себя. Это было неудобно: ужасный, жутко огромный живот мешал, но Тиль возбуждался всё сильнее от стонов мужа, и ему была необходима разрядка. Мучительная жизнь в обществе альф, которым не было до него дела, болезненно отдавала в яйца и, слушая по ночам, как веселится Лаар со своим мужем, Тиль был готов себя оскопить от невыносимого желания.  
Рэм завёлся, откинув голову, он тяжело дышал, и из его горла с выдохами вырывались томные стоны. Тиль двигался всё быстрее, глотал его всё глубже, омеге хотелось проглотить его полностью, но опыта не хватало. Временами останавливаясь, омега начинал поглаживать ствол и головку члена языком, поглаживать его второй рукой и снова начинал сосать. Рэм напрягся, Тиль чувствовал, как приближается развязка и что сам готов излиться. Когда Рэмиль схватил его за тёмные волосы, вцепился пальцами, направляя омегу всё глубже, Тиль не выдержал и кончил, чуть слышно вскрикивая, наполненный вкуснейшим членом мужа. Он тут же стал податливее, обмяк, и Рэм стал притягивать его к себе, наполняя баньку своими стонами, и закончил всё это громким протяжным криком.  
Тиль с трудом поднял голову, тяжело дыша, и спешно проглотил семя мужа. Рэмиль полулежал на скамеечке с блаженной улыбкой, и Тиль ласково погладил его опадающий член языком, слизывая последние капельки его спермы. Она была такой же вкусной, как и весь Рэм.  
— Сволочь ты, Тильярин, — пробормотал Рэмиль, отодвигая мужа, чтобы тот не вздумал продолжить, — сказал же, что ты мне не нравишься...  
— Если б не нравился, у тебя бы так не стояло, — констатировал Тиль.  
Рэмиль не ответил, поднялся, неловко пряча от омеги пылающее лицо.  
— Пошли к озеру, искупнемся.  
— Хорошо.  
Халаты они оставили рядом с баней, завернулись в полотенца и спустились к озеру. Солнышко пекло по-летнему, и Рэмиль с громким довольным воплем бросился в ледяную воду, остужаясь после горячей и страстной бани. Тиль последовал за ним, намного медленнее и неуклюжей походкой, с животом он чувствовал себя неповоротливой свиньёй и надеялся, что скоро избавится от этого груза.  
Вода помогала двигаться, делала его легче, и даже, несмотря на холод, Тиль с удовольствием барахтался, плавая по-лягушачьи, чтобы особо не напрягаться. Рэмиль быстро вылез на бережок и лёг на землю, стыдливо прикрывшись полотенцем. Омега выбрался минут через пятнадцать. Он порядочно запыхался и сел рядышком, поливая задремавшего альфу ледяной водицей.  
— Рэм, — ласковым шёпотом он обратился к своему мужу, — хочу тебя.  
— Отстань, нимфоманская пиявка.  
— Ты ведь будешь со мной, когда найдёшь своего единственного? Я ведь тоже тебе муж.  
— Буду, — сердито ответил Рэм, а Тиль облегчённо вздохнув, лёг с ним рядом под бок.  
Даже если будущий глава Дома никогда его не полюбит, он всё равно будет заботиться и беречь Общего мужа. Будет рядом, будет поддерживать и никогда не оставит. Только это помогало бороться с гложущим чувством своей неполноценности.  
Рэм, прикрыв глаза, лежал с серьёзным выражением лица. Он думал о будущем семьи и о том, что очень милый и симпатичный омега будет мешать его планам – твёрдому руководству, холодной голове и беззвучному сердцу. Но лежать с ним рядом было тепло и приятно. Альфа положил руку на мокрую макушку своего мужа и тяжело вздохнул. Сердцу не прикажешь, но и с сердечной болезнью можно бороться усилием воли и твёрдостью характера.  
— Рэм, — снова ласково позвал его омега.  
— Ну что опять?  
— Кажется, у меня воды отошли!  
— Что?!  
Рэм неловко попытался подняться и, запутавшись в полотенце, чуть не упал на побледневшего мужа. Тиль недовольно жмурился от боли и придерживал своё огромное пузо.  
— Так, отставить роды! Вставай и топай к Кригу! — командным голосом приказал Рэм.  
— Не могу встать.... — слабым голосом проныл Тиль.  
— И что мне, тебя катить домой, что ли? — Рэм возмущённо упёр руки в бока, но потом, вздохнув, подхватил Тиля под ноги и обхватил за плечи.  
— Держись крепче! — велел он и с трудом поднял его. — Ты тяжёлый, зараза!  
— Это не я, а ребёнок!  
— Ты тоже здоровый, кабанчик Хьюи.  
— Я – Таравват! — возмутился младший муж.  
— Так, заткнись, — с трудом переводя дыхание и быстро переставляя ногами, пробормотал Рэм, — или я с тобой где-нибудь свалюсь.  
— Ты голый! — хихикнул Тиль и умолк.  
Рэмиль ворвался в дом и, пошатываясь, бросил Тиля на кровать, в чём мать родила, он побежал за Крингом, теперь уже было неважно, что дядя узнает о том, что Рэмиль прогуливает школу. Через пятнадцать минут весь дом стоял на ушах, Тиля отнесли в его комнату, там расстелили много чистых простыней, принесли горячей воды, а Кринг принёс свои страшные инструменты. К тому моменту как началась операция, Тиль уже от боли потерял сознание...

* * *

Часть 14. Постродовая депрессия  
Шрам от операции остался совсем крошечный, Кринг знал своё дело. Тиль с удивлением смотрел на свой опавший живот и небольшую белую полосу в районе аппендикса. Раньше после рождения ребёнка послеоперационный шов становился украшением омеги, теперь же шрамы были почти незаметными, словно ничего и не случилось.  
Элин к нему заходил почти каждый день, приносил крошечного сына смотреть на папашу. Тиль ничего не чувствовал к своему ребёнку. Думал, у него проснётся отцовский инстинкт, так нет, родился альфа, и Тиль каждый раз вздрагивал, когда чувствовал его приближение. Ребёнок пах Тийони и, увидев своего крошку впервые, Тиль разревелся. Элин сначала решил, что омега так выражает своё счастливое соединение с малышом, но Тиль начал кричать, чтобы убрали от него ребёнка, что он не хочет к нему прикасаться...  
Мак приносил ему обеды. Кринг велел молодому отцу быть в постели до полного восстановления, а это, как минимум, две декады. За это время вся молодёжь дома вернулась в родное гнездо, поскольку закончилась учёба, летом юные господа будут учиться дома и перенимать науку отцов. Но Тиль впал в безнадёжную депрессию, потому что Рэмиль за это время к нему ни разу так и не зашёл. И ему даже не хотелось выходить из комнаты, которая пропахла нелюбимым ребёнком и стреляющими друг в друга глазками Маком и Элином.  
Каждое утро Тиль выбирался из постели, задвигал шторы и возвращался в кровать. Если бы ему не надо было ходить в туалет, он бы больше и не поднимался.  
— Как же тут мрачно! — замечал Мак, навещая Общего мужа. — На улице так чудесно, солнышко, ты бы мог просто посидеть во дворе, если не чувствуешь в себе сил погулять. Мы бы с тобой и Элином сыграли в картишки или в шахматы, нарды. Что хочешь, выбирай!  
— Тоскливо, — вздыхал Тиль и прятался под подушку.  
— Конечно, тоскливо, ты наверно решил похоронить себя между периной и матрасом? — Мак попытался вытрясти омегу из постели.  
— Я тут чужой, никому не нужен, мешаю... — начал всхлипывать и причитать молодой отец.  
— Да кто тебе такие глупости сказал, — Мак присел к нему на кровать и стал утешать, как ребёнка, поглаживая по голове, — ты наша семья, наш дорогой Общий муж.  
— Семья, да, — горестно всхлипывал Тиль, — только от всех мужей и слышу – уходи, не нравишься. Никто меня не хочет!  
— Так это когда было? Когда ты беременный ходил. От тебя пахло отцом ребёнка, конечно, альфам некомфортно. Лаар вообще думал, что тебя пометили, так сильно твой запах отталкивал.  
— Пометили? — недоумённо произнёс Тиль и насупился. Если бы он хотел узнать, пометили ли его в действительности, ему пришлось бы вспоминать, что случилось полгода назад. Но вспоминать это было выше его сил.  
— Нет, не переживай. Сейчас ты снова, как и раньше в школе, пахнешь ванильным печеньем, — Мак улыбнулся и лукаво поцеловал его в лоб, — выбирайся из своей скорлупы, вот увидишь, всё сразу изменится.  
Тиль задумчиво кивнул. Если от него так сильно пахло отцом ребёнка, неудивительно, что все альфы его сторонились. «Чужой» – не обидное оскорбление, а констатация фактов. Альфам Таравват даже быть рядом с ним было наверно сложно, но они все вели себя вежливо, а Ксель с ним даже возлежал, хотя и был внутри своего омеги, но на второй раз ему сил на это не хватило.  
После слов Мака внутри Тиля затеплилась надежда. Может, и Рэм не будет его более отталкивать, может, возможно счастье, хотя бы маленькое, но его собственное.  
Мак принёс ему свежую одежду. К своему разочарованию Тиль заметил, что сильно исхудал, наверно, и форму потерял. Надо будет начать тренировки, заняться бегом и прогулки на лошади устраивать почаще. Его вдруг охватила искренняя радость – счастливая жизнь без хлопот и забот. Больше никаких ненавистных детей, жутких воспоминаний и собственного стыда. Теперь только солнце, лето и новая семья.  
Молодёжь отдыхала у озера. Альфы расчистили полянку и играли в волейбол, почти все омеги лежали на солнышке, загорали, читали, комментировали своих братьев и мужей.  
— Привет, — неуверенно произнёс Тиль, подходя к такой близкой и далёкой семье.  
— О, Тиль выбрался, — громко закричал Лилу.  
— Ты так исхудал, бедняжка, такой бледненький, — наперебой заговорили другие омеги.  
Тиль присел с ними рядом, на душе полегчало. Амм и Соо – два омеги-близнецы, сыновья Пэпа, стали рассказывать о том, как их обрадовала новость о рождении ребёнка, о том, как они ходили на него смотреть, и как им захотелось своих детей. Тиль с застывшей улыбкой кивал, говорить о ребёнке у него не было никакого желания, но, к счастью, его никто ни о чём и не спрашивал.  
— Может, искупнемся? — предложил Лилу и, поднявшись, показательно потянулся, демонстрируя всем своё стройное, накачанное тело.  
— Отличная идея, — поддержал Поль и, оставив волейбольный квадрант, бросился к воде.  
Такое внезапное дезертирство игрока альфы приняли с недоумением, удивлённо стали поглядывать на других омег, которые скидывали с себя полотенца и бежали к воде, а потом тоже присоединились к их весёлой компании.  
Тиль задумчиво смотрел на шум, плеск и вопли молодёжи Таравват. Ему тоже хотелось присоединиться к ним, но он всё ещё чувствовал слабость, и он боялся позорно утонуть. Впрочем, к воде он всё же подошёл и немного намочил ноги, чтобы слегка освежиться.  
Постепенно из озера стали выбираться ребята, Тиль кивал им, замечая их приветствия и довольные улыбки. Одним из последних из воды вышел Рэмиль. Встретившись с Тилем взглядом, он собрался было что-то сказать, наверняка что-то недоброе, судя по задорным огонькам в глазах, но передумал. Отвернулся и молча направился к остальным альфам. Такое холодное равнодушие расстроило Тиля. Может, другие альфы и стали к нему приветливее, но вот Рэм остался всё таким же. Последними из воды выбрались Лаар и его муж. Парочка присела рядом с Тилем на берегу.  
— Как твоё самочувствие, Тиль? — спросил альфа.  
— Спасибо, думаю, теперь почаще буду выбираться на улицу.  
— Хорошо, молодец. Я вот толком не успел тебе представить своего мужа, — Лаар похлопал по плечу своего омегу, — это Эрки из дома Мариантт.  
Эрки вежливо склонил голову, положив руку на грудь. Омега он был необычный: высокий, плечистый, наверно, даже покрупнее Лаара. Волосы длинные, густые и тёмные, как смоль, глаза карие, тоже почти чёрные, на коже гладкий бронзовый загар, черты лица необычайно красивы, похож он был на южных исполинов, которые вымерли пару тысячелетий назад. Омеги поговаривали, Лаар за своим мужем почти два года ухаживал и лишь сейчас добился его расположения. Но за таким красавчиком стоило так долго ухаживать.  
— Очень приятно, — ответил Тиль и повторил приветственный жест, — я Тильярин, Общий муж из дома… Таравват, — Тиль решил более не упоминать свой старый дом, раз отец от него отказался.  
— Да, я наслышан, — сказал Эрки и положил Тилю руку на плечо, — не хочешь ли зайти к нам как-нибудь вечерком?  
Тиль удивлённо поднял брови.  
— Доктор говорит, для тебя это будет полезно, — смущённо добавил Лаар.  
— Да, конечно, — всё ещё удивлённый, ответил Тиль, кивая головой.  
Такое неожиданное предложение вернуло ему боевой дух и веру в себя.

* * *

Часть 15. Доминация  
К Лаару Тиль пошёл лишь через три дня.  
Выбравшись из своей комнаты на свет, он с радостью обнаружил, что жизнь продолжается, летнее веселье в Доме в полном разгаре, и к нему теперь действительно относятся приветливее. Только Рэмиль от него сбегал. Каждый раз, когда ребята собирались вечером в мансарде, чтобы поиграть в настольные игры или просто перекусить, любуясь на звёзды, Тиль пытался присесть рядом с Рэмом, поговорить с ним. Но альфа находил сто и одну причину, чтобы внезапно уйти в свою комнату.  
Почти всё свободное время молодёжь проводила у озера, гуляла по парку или развлекалась в спортивном зале. Тиль решил восстановить свою форму и активно тренировался со шпагой и снова стрелял из лука по несколько часов кряду. В летнюю пору с детьми аристократов занимались летние учителя, и Тиль усердно трудился, чтобы не отставать от программы.  
Лаара о своём приходе он не предупредил, ошибочно подумав, что его там ждут каждый день. Поэтому был очень удивлён, явившись к нему за полночь и увидев заспанного Лаара.  
— Кто там? — раздался сердитый голос из глубины комнаты.  
— Тиль явился, — буркнул Лаар, но омегу впустил.  
Эрки лежал на постели, обнажённый, а его бронзовая кожа в лунном свете отливала невероятным голубым светом.  
— Кажется, я не вовремя, — пробормотал Тиль.  
— Иди сюда, — тихо позвал его Эрки, даже не шевельнувшись.  
Тиль неуверенно подошёл к постели, и крупный омега схватил его за полы рубашки и затащил к себе на кровать.  
— Ты такой маленький, лёгонький, — сказал омега с улыбкой и поцеловал изумлённого Тиля.  
— Я принёс вина, фруктов, масла, — залепетал Общий муж, чувствуя себя рядом с этим здоровяком маленькой овечкой.  
На постель подсел и Лаар, громко зевнув, он скинул с себя халат и тоже обнажился, ложась рядом с Тилем.  
— Ты не устал, мой муж? — спросил Эрки, начиная раздевать растерявшегося Тиля.  
— А ты, мой муж? — ответил Лаар и провёл языком Тилю по шее.  
Юноша вздрогнул, чувствуя, как холодит шею мокрая дорожка. Эрки расстегнул его рубашку, снял пояс и стал стягивать штаны. Лаар же положил к себе на колени его плечи и поглаживал затвердевшие соски. Тиль тяжело дышал, быстро возбуждаясь, он чувствовал приятное томление внизу живота, и как тепло разливается от прикосновений горячих рук. Эрки медленно его поглаживал длинными пальцами по коже, словно специально избегая эрогенных зон, но Тилю и без того было уже хорошо. Лаар постоянно наклонялся к нему и целовал губы, шею и плечи. Движения Лаара были намного нежнее, чем крупного омеги.  
Тиль быстро затвердел, и с удовольствием стал замечать, как Эрки, продолжая скользить по его телу ладонями, то и дело мимоходом задевает его пах, поглаживает его член сначала лёгкими прикосновениями, а потом всё более уверенными и настойчивыми.  
— Не спеши, а то он так быстро кончит, — заметил Лаар и снова поцеловал Общего мужа, — переверни его, — велел альфа.  
Эрки быстрым и сильным движением крутанул Тиля и поставил его на колени, направляя лицом себе в пах. Член Эрки был такой же огромный, как и всё в его теле.  
— Знаешь, что делать? — страстно спросил большой омега и осторожно потянул к себе Тиля за волосы.  
Общий муж покорно коснулся горячей, упругой плоти и стал нежно её облизывать. Пах Эрки не особо приятно, не то чтобы отталкивающе, но запах был устойчиво сердитый, словно кричащий «чужое, не тронь». Скорее всего, Лаар пометил своего благоверного супруга, как только смог до него добраться. Стараясь не морщиться, Тиль лизал и поглаживал широкий, твёрдый ствол, периодически засовывая его в рот и посасывая.  
Лаар тем временем стал ласкать омегу, поглаживать его дырочку и обильно смазывать его маслом. От пальцев альфы ему стало совсем хорошо, Тиль выгибал спину и постанывал, стараясь не забывать и про Эрки. Пальчики Лаара пробирались то глубже, то осторожно массировали ему вход. Когда альфа проталкивал их в глубину его тела и поглаживал внутри заветную точку, Тиль начинал подмахивать и, открывая страстно рот, запихивать в себя огромный член Эрки. Эрки подал знак своему альфе, и тот смазал маслом свой член, приставил головку к тугой дырочке.  
— Расслабься, погладь себя, — велел Эрки и немного отстранился, любуясь своим мужем.  
Тиль послушно взял свой член, на который тоже немало попало масла, и стал ласкать себя, стараясь расслабиться. Лаар действовал медленно, сначала вставив в него только головку, и стал осторожно продвигаться внутрь чуть заметными толчками. Тиль закусил губу, член у Лаара тоже был немаленький, и как следует расслабиться ему не удавалось из-за неприятных ощущений. Но когда Лаар достиг простаты, боль стала утихать, сменяясь невероятным удовольствием. Тиль начал активно себя ласкать, переполняясь невероятной страстью и блаженством. Тело нагрелось, внутри горел пожар, и Тиль стал подмахивать, выгибаясь и постанывая, стараясь насадить себя глубже. Эрки смотрел на них, быстро поглаживая свой член, временами наклонялся к своему мужу и целовал его, не обращая на Тиля никакого внимания.  
Активно двигаясь, Лаар тоже стал постанывать, его инструмент стал ещё твёрже и больше, Тиль с трудом сдерживался, он уже давно был на грани и ожидал, когда же Лаар кончит. Но когда альфа был уже близок к этому, Эрки перехватил руку Тиля и положил на свой член, не давая ему ласкать себя. Лаар стал вбиваться в Общего всё быстрее, а Эрки, потянув за подбородок Тиля к себе, заставил вновь себя сосать. Кончить бедняге так не дали, Лаар излился в него с громким стоном и замер внутри, заливая его своим семенем. Эрки погладил омежку, а потом резким движением вновь его перевернул.  
— Поласкай моего мужа, — велел омега, и Тиль покорно взял в рот опадающий член Лаара.  
Альфа на вкус был намного приятнее, сильно пах маслом и от этого казался сладким. Сосать его было вкусно, и Тиль делал это с огромным старанием. Эрки же, немного поласкав его дырочку, вставил внутрь свой громадный член. Но после растяжки Лаара это было уже не так больно. Напротив, Эрки двигался с умом, немного поворачиваясь, меняя угол и пристраиваясь, доставляя удовольствие намного более умело. Если бы Тиль не был так занят членом Лаара, он бы наверняка удивился, откуда у омеги такие познания.  
От удовольствия Тиль сосал, громко причмокивая и проталкивая ещё глубже в себя твёрдую плоть. Лаар, откинув голову, постанывал, а Эрки проникал так глубоко, что от каждого толчка у него сводило ноги. Вскоре Эрки стал толкаться в него ещё быстрее, ускоряя темп, показывая своё возбуждение. Захватив твёрдыми пальцами бёдра Тиля, он с огромной силой проникал, вбиваясь в него, и звучно бился своими бёдрами по скользким, разгорячённым ягодицам. Кончил гигант с рычанием, запихнув свой член в момент оргазма на полную длину. Тиль замер, наслаждаясь спазмируюшим, бьющим горячим семенем пенисом.  
Громко выдохнув, Эрки ухватил член Тиля и стал его надрачивать, не покидая его разогретой попки. Получилось немного грубо, но именно так сейчас и хотелось. Почти в самый ответственный момент Эрки внезапно отпустил Тиля и стал снова двигаться в нём. Тиль перехватил эстафету и тут же кончил. Оргазм вышел невероятно сильный, почти теряя сознание от нахлынувшего удовольствия, он попытался выпустить член Лаара изо рта, но чьи-то настойчивые руки подхватили его и стали насаживать на член Лаара по самые гланды. Тиль не мог дышать, но вскоре Лаар опять кончил, и Эрки сразу вцепился поцелуем в губы, агрессивно вылизывая из него сперму мужа.  
Обессиленный Тиль повалился на кровать, а Эрки стал целовать своего альфу, ласково нашёптывая ему разные пошлости, от которых у Тиля кровь к лицу прилила.  
— Жаль, что у вас только один Общим муж, — уже расслабляясь в кровати, сказал Эрки.  
— Постараюсь раздобыть тебе ещё одного, — пообещал Лаар.  
Тиль не рискнул остаться в их кровати и, быстро одевшись, сбежал в свою комнату.  
У выхода он столкнулся c Рэмилем, который выглядел заспанным и недовольным.  
— Пришёл ругаться, у тебя комната со звукоизоляцией, а вы тут на весь дом шумите! — сонно пробормотал тот и потопал к своим покоям.  
Тиль обхватил его со спины за плечи, прижал к себе и с удовольствием стал вдыхать его обожаемый запах, чувствуя, что от счастья наворачиваются слёзы на глаза.  
— Ты, чего, пиявка, — сердито спросил Рэмиль, но не оттолкнул его.  
— Я так скучаю, а ты меня избегаешь.  
— Ты Эрки по нраву пришёлся, он тебе скучать не даст, — с некоторыми нотками ревности заметил Рэмиль.  
— А я хочу лишь тебя!  
Рэмиль развернулся, резко прижавшись к его телу, и впился Тилю в губы. Омега от удовольствия застонал, чувствуя, как снова возбуждается. Поцелуй был долгим и горячим, Рэм нежно поглаживал языком его нёбо и покусывал его губы, а потом, быстро отстранившись, усмехнулся.  
— Некогда мне, надо к поступлению в университет готовиться, срочно омегу своего собственного найти, дела отца перенимать. Так что не крутись под ногами.  
Тиль ничего не ответил, но даже в темноте заметил, что стояло у Рэма не хуже, чем у него самого.

* * *

Часть 16. Яблоко  
Жизнь стала веселее и разнообразнее. Эрки, и вправду, домогался всё время, но Тиль держался от него на расстоянии, заходя к ним не чаще, чем раз в декаду, и вежливо избегая других встреч. Ксель тоже стал проявлять внимание, но, похоже, Поль взревновал, и Ксель отступил, лишь изредка хлопал Тиля по заднице и дарил лёгкие поцелуйчики.  
Рэмиль даже во время тренировок сидел, уткнувшись носом в учебник. Мак объяснил, что ему предложили поступить в самый престижный университет мира, и Рэм готовился к экзаменам, которые должны были начаться со дня на день. Тиль пытался радоваться за столь успешного альфу, но вместе с тем он понимал, что, если Рэмиль поступит, то уедет на четыре года на другой континент. И четыре года омега не увидит его.  
Сам Мак по уши влюбился в Элина, да и бета тоже. Они бегали друг за другом, не умолкая, постоянно нежась и ласкаясь друг к другу, одаривая странными комплиментами и называя друг друга отвратительными нежными прозвищами. У Тиля от этой парочки была изжога, но они всё равно преследовали омегу, заставляя выслушивать их обоюдное влюблённое щебетание. Пэп новость о любви Мака воспринял с радостью. Ему не хотелось отдавать любимого сына в чужой дом, а тут бета подвернулся. Да ещё и из приличной семьи. И неважно, что без наследства, главное, они останутся в доме Таравват. Все вокруг стали поговаривать о свадьбе, но Мак настоял, чтобы Элин закончил сначала школу.  
В середине мессидора в дом Таравват приехал Амфер. Встречаясь с ним, Тильярин чувствовал себя вполне уверенно, у него не было прежних страхов, не было более на нём печати позора, или, может, Тиль так думал.  
— Отлично выглядишь, — заметил Амфер, удобно располагаясь в гостиной.  
Слуги подали им вина и фруктов, а Амфер достал большие сигары, от которых Тиль отказался.  
— Спасибо, не жалуюсь. — Тильярин много бегал, плавал, и солнышко красиво позолотило его кожу. Кроме того, после родов Тиль чувствовал, что стал крепче и выше, словно стал взрослее.  
— Приехал сообщить, что, начиная с термидора, я стану Главой дома Хьюи! — гордо сказал альфа.  
— Мои поздравления.  
— А также хотел пригласить тебя и твою новую семью на мою свадьбу, и свадебную охоту на пепельно-еловых драконов.  
Тиль одобрительно кивнул. Охота на драконов во время свадьбы была традицией во многих домах. Считалось, что, если молодой муж сможет подстрелить дракона, то дом его будет полон детей и богатства. Пепельно-еловые были некрупные и некрасивые твари, на землях Хьюи их много водилось, драконы пожирали падаль и вили гнёзда в оврагах. Охотились на них редко, пользы от них никакой не было – шкура ломкая, мясо ядовитое, поэтому драконы быстро расплодились, вытеснив некоторых хищников.  
— Я передам твоё приглашение Пэпу и Крингу.  
Амфер кивнул. Сделав глубокую затяжку, он с некоторым любопытством посмотрел на брата.  
— Слышал, в школе после твоего отъезда Тийони стали разное болтать…  
Тиль напрягся, но постарался сохранить невозмутимость на лице.  
— Говорили, что ты носишь их ребёнка, — Амфер сделал паузу, изучая лицо омеги, а потом выпустил в него густой белый дым, — это правда?  
— С чего вдруг тебя стали слухи интересовать? — Тиль постарался произнести это равнодушно.  
— Потому что Тийони – наши враги, и мне неприятно слышать, что мой брат с ними барахтался. Хотя, судя по твоему выбору, ты порядочная шлюха!  
— Зачем ты приехал? — бледнея, спросил Тильярин, — Лаурент отказался от меня, мы более не семья!  
— Хотел знать правду. Врач Хьюи сказал, что ты покинул дом уже на трёх декадах, значит, Таравват взяли тебя пузатым! — подавшись вперёд, Амфер схватил Тиля за локоть. — Говори, кто отец!  
— А не всё ли равно, если он уже мёртв! — с шипением выкрикнул омега и вырвался из рук брата. — Тийони выкрали меня и изнасиловали! Вам же никому не было до меня дела!  
Амфер вернулся в прежнее положение, и смотрел на омегу с нескрываемым презрением. Даже то, что Тиль был с врагом насильно, не снимало с него клейма предателя. И его отвращение было видно так же чётко, как и дым, выползающий колечками из его рта.  
— Это ты убил Маори? — спросил он после мучительного молчания, когда они проедали друг друга взглядами.  
— Считай, что так.  
— Тогда, может, тебе стоило убить всех? Так как вместо Маори болтать о твоей развратности принялся Шон.  
Тиль лишь нервно передёрнул плечами. Как он и ожидал, брат думал лишь о добром имени семьи и совсем не заботился о том, что чувствовал изнасилованный и обесчещенный омега. И пусть ребёнок более не лежал в его животе, это клеймо останется с ним на всю жизнь. И Тиля не покидала уверенность, что Амфер приложит усилия, чтобы все об этом узнали.  
В гостиную вошли Пэп и Общий муж Кийс. Амфер поднялся, приветливо кланяясь главе Дома, и Пэп поклонился тому в ответ.  
— Приятно видеть у нас такого гостя, — вежливо произнёс глава, и было неясно, действительно ли он рад или искусно притворяется.  
— Я хотел бы пригласить вашу семью на свою свадьбу и свадебную охоту.  
— Благодарю, почту за честь.  
— Также надеюсь, Кринг приготовит для нас свои зелья, чтобы защититься от яда пепельно-еловых драконов, — дружелюбно улыбаясь, продолжил Амфер.  
— Конечно, мой брат, любимый и драгоценный, с удовольствием поможет вам с этим. — Кийс налил Пэпу и гостю виски, и они подняли бокалы за встречу. — Охота дело опасное, мало ли что может на ней случиться, — бросил как бы случайно глава Дома Таравват.  
Амфер исподлобья взглянул на старшего, и ничего не ответил. Но эта фраза его сильно остудила. Альфа перевёл взгляд на Тиля и, проявляя невероятную вежливость, спокойно продолжил:  
— Теперь, когда Лаурент более не правит Домом Хьюи, я бы с радостью увидел своих братьев. Поэтому, Тильярин, приглашаю тебя побыть гостем в твоём старом доме на пару дней, а так же Элина, нашего брата-бету.  
— Благодарю, — холодно и отстранённо сказал Тиль, — я обдумаю ваше предложение.  
Поднявшись, он поклонился гостю и поспешил покинуть залу: находиться рядом с Амфером было жутко некомфортно. А посещать свой родной дом Тиль и вовсе не собирался, пусть Амфер и пригласил его с добрыми намерениями. Яблочко от яблони недалеко падает.

* * *

Часть 17. Охота на дракона  
На свадьбу Амфера из Дома Хьюи и Ганзала из Дома Минох отправились старшие мужчины из Дома Таравват вместе с детьми Лаурента Хьюи и будущий глава дома.  
Погода в середине лета выдалась невероятно жаркая и влажная. Часто шёл дождь, и тёмные грозовые тучи резко сменяли ясное солнечное небо. Но в день свадьбы облаков не было видно, и на мужчинах были лишь туники с гербом и лёгкие хлопковые штаны.  
Тиль в подарок для брата заказал красивый деревянный ларец, на котором сам нарисовал герб Хьюи: дубовый лист с перекрещёнными секирой и палицей. Когда-то в детстве ему нравилось пририсовывать туда ещё много разного другого оружия, и теперь Тиль чувствовал некое сожаление, что его навыки более не нужны. Рисовать герб Таравват было намного сложнее. На нём грифон терзал пса.  
Тиль любил охоту, любил стрелять из лука по мишеням и готовить силки для мелких зверюшек. Он считал себя хорошим охотником и частенько хвастался перед братьями своими успехами. Раньше он ходил с ними на охоту раз в полгода. В этом году зимняя охота закончилась для него катастрофой. И желания ехать на летнюю не было. Он просто пытался отдать должное своему брату, ставшему главой дома. Молодой муж Амфера был на довольно большом сроке беременности, а значит, скоро у Амфера появится наследник. На шее жениха была видна багровая метка – Амфер не собирался расставаться со своей парой. И омегу это вполне устраивало. Когда метка заживет, свидетельством принадлежности станет сильно отталкивающих для всех, кроме Амфера, запах. Аромат мужа для самого Амфера станет невыносимо желанным.  
Большинство домов передавало главенство старшим альфам после их женитьбы и рождения сына. И учитывая, что Амфер намекал на это ещё несколько месяцев назад, похоже, альфа знал о беременности своего омеги или рассчитывал поставить его в такое положение, чтобы тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как выйти за него замуж. Впрочем, парочка выглядела безнадёжно влюблённой и счастливой, и под неодобрительные взгляды Лаурента постоянно целовалась и ласкалась, как мартовские коты.  
Лаурент был недоволен всем: новым другом Нефри, причёской своего мужа Бернана, положением Ганзала, которое невозможно было скрыть, даже широким свадебным плащом. Отец семейства ругал прислугу, что подносила праздничные угощения, ругал охрану, которая стояла не на месте. И Тиль был счастлив, что сидит в противоположной стороне комнаты, и ругань Лаурента до него не дошла. Возможно, пока не дошла. Рядом с ним, оказывая бессловесную поддержку, сидели Рэмиль и Пэп. Оба альфы Таравват были показательно вежливыми и совершенно одинаково улыбались. Кринг ел, делая вид, что его всё это не касается. Элин прятал глаза и икал каждый раз, когда про него вспоминали. Даже разговор о приближающейся свадьбе с Маком не подбадривал его. Элина пугал этот дом. Дом, который раньше был пристанищем и кровом для Тиля и его братьев. Что изменилось? Что разорвало их сцепленные руки дружбы и братства?  
Чёрной полосой пролегли между ними события последнего полугодия: разрыв помолвки Тиля и Вильямина, которая должна была принести славу и богатство Хьюи, внезапное замужество Тиля с альфами Таравват, а также скрытая беременность и ребёнок от врагов семьи. Тиль чувствовал себя грязным пятном в родословной Хьюи. Неудивительно, что отец от него отказался. Тильярин – позор этого Дома.  
После вручения подарков, небольшого застолья и церемонии венчания большая часть гостей отправилась на охоту. Тиль с удовольствием взял свой старый лук, тот, что подарил ему на двенадцатилетние Бернан. Чудесный, короткий, с сердцевиной из рога северных драков, такой лук легко было натягивать, и мощность была больше, чем у тех, что использовали в доме Таравват.  
Они выехали большой группой, трое загонщиков вели псов и указывали дорогу. К свадьбе было всё подготовлено – отыскали несколько гнездовий пепельно-еловых, чтобы праздничная охота не затянулась на недели. Всё было распланировано, и наездники направлялись по указанию слуг и собак, не отвлекаясь на поиски, лишь изредка переговариваясь и подбадривая друг друга чашей с грогом. Настроение у Тиля быстро поднялось. Ветер в лицо, прохлада хвойного леса и задорный щебет клёстов. В сердце сразу пробудилось знакомое чувство ожидания встречи с добычей, громко и размеренно стучало сердце, омега сосредоточился, и его зоркий взгляд бегал по листьям деревьев, выглядывая сквозь них свою жертву.  
Преградив коню Тильярина путь, перед омегой остановился Лаурент и, сузив глаза, с презрением посмотрел на сына. Не желая вступать с ним в разговор, Тиль опустил голову и дёрнул поводья, собираясь объехать преграду, но отец схватил его лошадь под уздцы, не позволяя уйти от разговора.  
— Я слышал о твоём ребёнке, — с отвращением сказал Лаурент, — и хочу знать, правда ли это?  
Тиль не ответил, в груди вздрогнуло и замерло сердце, он боялся этого разговора и боялся давно.  
— Значит, правда, — подытожил молчание сына бывший глава дома Хьюи, — значит, пока я ездил договариваться о самом удачном брачном контракте ради тебя, ты развлекался с ублюдками Тийони? Ты мог бы обрести прекрасное будущее, супруга, что возвысил бы нашу семью. Но ты, грязная шлюха, не смог удержать свою задницу в штанах и подставил её первому встречному!  
Лаурент был зол, его слова, как шипящие змеи, вырывались из его рта с плевками. Тиль был не в состоянии ответить, в голове было пусто, его пробирали ужас, гнев и отвращение. Всё смешалось в пугливый комок эмоций, и юноша не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть страшные слова отца.  
— А эти любители древних ценностей взяли тебя под крыло, — Лаурент махнул куда-то за спину Тиля, — но имя Таравват не спасёт тебя от грязи. Ты ничтожество, позор дома Хьюи, и ни ты, ни твои дети никогда не будут носить это имя!  
Лаурент резко ударил ногами по бокам своей лошадки и направился вслед за остальными гостями. Тиль стоял неподвижно, пытаясь прийти в себя. С ним поравнялся Рэмиль, похоже, он стал свидетелем этого разговора, но омегу это не тревожило.  
— Не слушай его, — со злобой произнёс Рэм, — он просто бесится, что не смог получить своего. И что Амфер занял его место в Доме и, скорее всего, займёт его место и в Совете. Лаурент потерял свои позиции и ищет виновных. Но ты не виноват, Тиль…  
Омега не дослушал, дёрнув поводья, он перешёл на галоп и, не оборачиваясь, промчался мимо жениха и своего бывшего отца. Хьюи более не были его семьёй. И все проблемы Лаурента и Амфера не должны его более интересовать. Но по щёкам бежали слёзы, болезненно разрезая лицо и его сердце.  
Оторвавшись ото всех, Тиль немного успокоился. Мысли вновь собрались в его голове, и поддерживающие слова Рэмиля обрели свой смысл. Теперь он из семьи Таравват, Общий муж для детей Пэпа и Кринга. И эти дети, пусть и не обожают его как единственного, но всё же любят.  
Неожиданно ведущий замер и поднял руку, предупреждая наездников о приближающихся зверях. Тиль резко затормозил коня, тоже заметив небольшую стайку косуль. Олени, почувствовав опасность, подняли голову и навострили уши.  
Тиль быстро снял с плеча лук, натянул тетиву и попросил ведущего подать ему длинную стрелу с утяжелением, которое увеличивало дальность. Лёгким движением, вложив приготовленную стрелу на тетиву, Тиль прицелился. Острие указывало на круп самца, Тиль задержал дыхание, готовясь отпустить тетиву. Внезапно перед ним выехал другой конник. То ли не заметив омегу, то ли проигнорировав его, всадник встал прямо на пути его выстрела и прицелился сам, отбирая добычу у Тиля.  
Тильярин вздрогнул, сжал крепче тетиву пальцами, боясь ненароком её отпустить. Перед ним стоял его отец, и теперь остриё было направлено тому в затылок. Стоило только разжать пальцы, и человек, подаривший ему столько боли и ненависти, канет в лету. Больше не будет никаких слов презрения и угроз, бесконечных напоминаний о позоре. С такого расстояния стрела убьёт альфу мгновенно. А Тиль всё спишет на несчастный случай, и, скорее всего, Амфер будет ему благодарен.  
Сердце стучало всё быстрее, дыхание нервными толчками вырывалось из груди, голова кружилась. Тиль принял решение. Это неизбежное зло, почти самозащита, ведь Тиль спасает своё доброе имя от презрения и жестоких слов.  
Оттянув тетиву за ухо, Тиль вновь задержал дыхание. Пальцы начали дрожать, ещё мгновение, и стрела сорвётся, его рука не выдержит напряжения, и всё будет кончено. Тиль избавится от страха, избавится от позора… Позора дома Хьюи?  
Тильярин с шумом выдохнул. Резко дёрнул левую руку наверх и разжал пальцы правой руки. Стрела с оглушительным свистом разрезала воздух, уносясь в небо. На тело юноши накатила непереносимая усталость. Опустив безвольные руки, держащие лук, он упал лицом на гриву своего коня. Где-то рядом с ним раздались крики, быстрый топот копыт, радостные поздравления.  
Тиль глубоко вздохнул, вдыхая запах вспотевшего животного. Лошадь пахла кровью.

* * *

Часть 18. «Сама не ест и другим не дает»  
Возращение домой прошло спокойно. Амфер подстрелил своего дракона, которого ему загнали чуть ли не под копыта, и гордо притащил добычу счастливому мужу. Кринг вежливо попросил ядовитые железы драка, и Таравват, откланявшись, покинули дом Хьюи. Тиль же надеялся, что более туда никогда не вернётся.  
Весь следующий день он посвятил тренировкам, надеясь выгнать неприятные воспоминания из тела вместе с потом. Но перед глазами стоял ненавистный образ отца, который причинил боль сильнее, чем всё семейство Тийони. Под вечер Тиль измотался и пошёл к озеру. К счастью, на берегу никого не было. И, раздевшись, омега забрался в приятную прохладную воду.  
Тиль выбрался из озёра через час и обессилено упал на берег. Небо потемнело, на душе было тоскливо, идти в дом не хотелось.  
— Тиль, — позвал его кто-то, и омега встрепенулся, прикрываясь полотенцем. Предполагая, что никого рядом нет, он плавал нагишом.  
— Это я, — послышался чей-то голос, и рядом с ним появился Мак.  
Тиль облегчённо вздохнул. Солнце уже давно село, и в темноте ему становилось страшновато, а Мак мог спасти его от поднадоевшего одиночества и невидимых чудовищ ночи.  
— Купался? — задал риторический вопрос Мак и присел рядышком.  
— Вода хорошая, — кивнул Тиль, — сам искупаться не хочешь?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Мак на секунду неловко замолчал, — я говорил с Пэпом о свадьбе.  
— Поздравляю, — Тиль похлопал друга по плечу.  
— И вот, — Мак снова замялся, — думал, может, ты научишь меня некоторым премудростям?  
Тиль удивлённо посмотрел на Мака, а тот, резко приблизившись, осторожно поцеловал общего мужа в губы, мгновенно покраснев. Тиль тут же зажмурился, от Мака божественно пахло Рэмилем. Просто невероятно приятный запах, навевающий предположение, что Мак только что побывал в объятиях брата.  
— Пэп сказал, что ты, как Общий муж, можешь и с омегами… но, если не хочешь…  
Тиль не дал ему договорить. Ласково накрыв его губы своими, он представлял рядом с собой любимого альфу. Это было неправильно, но Тилю так хотелось ещё хоть немного побыть в этой иллюзии. Тело Мака приятно реагировало, иллюзия быстро переросла в наваждение, а в темноте Мак был так сильно похож на Рэмиля.  
— Ты так вкусно пахнешь, — шепнул Тиль, и Мак покраснел ещё сильнее, — пахнешь Рэмом, — признался омега и, не задумываясь, задал глупый вопрос, — ты спишь с ним?  
Мак тихонько хихикнул и оттолкнул Тиля.  
— Ты, что, запал на Рэма?  
Тиль обречённо вздохнул, и в этом вздохе был весь его ответ.  
— Рэмиль – мой брат-близнец. В школе я по программе от него сильно отстаю, поэтому не в одном с ним классе занимаюсь. Рэм умнее меня и выглядит старше. Мы ни в чём с ним не похожи, но зато природа наделила меня запахом альфы, это единственная наша одинаковая черта. Наверно поэтому, несмотря на мою невероятную красоту, альфы ко мне равнодушны.  
Тильярин рассмеялся, лицо у Мака было уж очень довольное, словно не нравиться альфам – это огромное достоинство. Впрочем, сейчас он действительно был этому рад. И больше всего тому, что его предположения оказались ошибочными, и Мак не имел никаких предосудительных отношений с Рэмилем.  
— Чему тебя научить? — он снова коснулся губ Мака.  
— Ласкам, — заливаясь краской, произнёс омега.  
— Я сам-то не профессионал, — вздохнул Тиль, — или ты думаешь, раз Общий муж, значит, всего повидал и много знаю?  
— Нет, нет, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — попытался опровергнуть свои же слова Мак, но Тиль не дал ему больше болтать и, осторожно повалив на землю, стал нежно ласкать его рот. С Маком всё было проще, может, оттого что Тиль легко на его месте мог представить Рэма, а может, потому что Мак был несмелым и необразованным в любви, несмотря на свой возраст. В этой паре Тиль мог вести, и ему нравилось обнимать вздрагивающего от любого прикосновения Мака, нравилось чувствовать свою власть над его неискушённым телом и нравилось невероятное возбуждение, охватившее его.  
Мак пытался задавать вопросы, но Тиль лишь посмеивался и подталкивал его к действиям. Продолжая целовать его губы и поглаживать его языком, Тиль раздел омегу и осторожными движениями стал ласкать его член. Мак вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, выгибался и сжимался, как пружина, тело у него было изящное, стройное – просто мечта. Тиль поглаживал ему сосочки, что затвердели и превратились в брусничные ягодки, нежно сжимал ягодицы, проводя пальцами по манящему углублению между ними, и сжимал в обеих ладонях его твёрдый член, не позволяя ему перевозбудиться.  
Когда Мак разогрелся, то стал смелее, начал поглаживать в ответ и Тиля, и тот не сдерживал своих стонов. В голове уже давно нарисовалась картина его и Рэмиля соития, и он был готов кончить только от своего воображения. Мак раскрылся, стал отвечать на стоны Тиля своими стонами, и Тиль перешёл к активному наступлению. Нежными поцелуями он опустился по груди к животу и потом ниже, к паху. Когда он прикоснулся губами к головке члена Мака, тот вскрикнул и положил руки Тилю на голову.  
— Довести тебя? — спросил Тиль, бережно слизывая с Мака капельки смазки.  
— Да, да, — застонал Мак, и Тиль послушно обхватил губами его пульсирующую плоть.  
Лёгкое движение вниз, нежный поцелуй, сладостный вздох…  
Тиль облизывал языком его головку, смачивая слюной и неспешно погружая твёрдый ствол себе в рот. Такой же, как у Рэма, такой же сладкий, большой член. С его губ не сходила улыбка, полная восторга и обожания. Мак постанывал, вздрагивал и выгибался навстречу любовнику, но Тиль видел рядом с собой другого. Осторожные и нежные движения ускорились, Тиль перешёл в наступление. Заглатывая Мака всё глубже, проталкивая внутрь его член, Тиль ласкал себя и чувствовал, что готов кончить. И чем сильнее было его возбуждение, тем яростнее он втягивал в себя член Мака. Ещё немного… немного глубже.  
Мак кончил с глухим стоном, выгибаясь и разрыхляя землю пальцами. Тиль тут же отстранился и сам застонал, изливая семя на грудь любовника. Сперма Мака была не такая приятная, как у Рэма, и Тиль незаметно сплюнул её, не желая смущать этим партнёра.  
— Как же хорошо…  
— И представить не мог? — Тиль улыбнулся и тут же покраснел. В воспоминаниях почему-то вспыхнул его первый секс. Не совсем приятный, не совсем правильный и очень нежеланный. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы всё было иначе, чтобы первые ласки, первое наслаждение подарил ему любимый…  
— Совсем не те ощущения, как если сам… — Мак рассмеялся, — как думаешь, у меня получится удовлетворить Элина?  
— Это несложно. Особенно, если он тебе нравится.  
— Очень нравится. Извини, но я думал о нём, когда был с тобой.  
— Ничего, — махнул рукой Тиль. Ведь он и сам думал о Рэме, — почему-то мне кажется, что омегам дома я больше по душе, чем альфам.  
— Возможно, — Мак улыбнулся и обнял, — они просто не привыкли. Кринг рассказывал, что, когда они с Пэпом были молоды, у них в доме было много Общих мужей, и он часто засыпал, обнимая двух мужчин. Молодые альфы росли, не видя такой любви…  
— Почему? Что случилось с вашими Общими мужьями?  
Мак не ответил. Передёрнул плечами, показывая, что ему неприятно об этом вспоминать.  
— Пошли домой, уже поздно, — сменил он тему и стал быстро одеваться.  
Рядом с домом омеги расстались. Мак решил ещё немного посидеть в мансарде и почитать, Тиль же пошёл отдыхать и про себя надеялся, что ни Эрки, ни Мур, который тоже стал проявлять внимание, не заявятся сегодня к нему в комнату.  
***  
Мак поднялся на четвёртый этаж и с удивлением обнаружил, что свет в мансарде ещё горит. Быстро проскользнув в приоткрытую дверь, омега забрался с ногами на высокое кресло и открыл книгу. Рэмиль тоже был в зале и читал, а, заметив появление брата, приветственно ему кивнул. Но потом, принюхавшись, поднялся и подошёл ближе.  
— Ты был с Тилем! — не спросил, а констатировал Рэм, наклоняясь к омеге ближе.  
— Был, — кивнул Мак, не поднимая головы от книги.  
— Вот Тиль потаскун! — наигранно рассмеялся Рэм.  
Мак удивлённо посмотрел на брата, в глазах альфы горела ревность, и Мак, поднявшись, сердито глянул ему в лицо.  
— Не смей так говорить о нашем Общем муже!  
— Ты хотел сказать, о моём? — Рэмиль ответил на взгляд, и теперь альфа выглядел сердитым.  
— Омегам тоже позволено пользоваться! А ты как собака на сене!  
— Позволено, да, но Тилю ведь необязательно было соглашаться! — Рэмиль больше не хотел продолжать их разговор и, развернувшись, быстро вышел из зала. Но Мак заметил напряжение в его штанах, лишь только разговор коснулся Тиля.  
***  
Тиль уже почти уснул, когда в его комнату требовательно постучали. С неохотой выбравшись из-под одеяла, он открыл двери. На пороге стоял Мак и загадочно улыбался.  
— Привет, — бросил он и без приглашения вошёл в комнату. Тилю оставалось только вздохнуть и закрыть за ним двери.  
— Привет.  
— Решил тебе подсобить! — торжественно объявил Мак и достал из кармана небольшую колбу с какой-то жидкостью. — Дядя готовит потрясающие снадобья, это, конечно, запрещено, но некоторое количество у него всегда припасено.  
Мак протянул колбочку Тилю.  
— И что это?  
— Приворотное зелье. Подлей Рэмилю, и тот перед тобой на коленях будет ползать и умолять взять его. Я знаю, что говорю, Кринг эти зелья Императору продаёт, только тссс…  
Тиль с недоверием посмотрел на бутылочку и открыл колпачок. В нос ударил неприятный запах… такой мерзкий, липкий и приставучий… от узнавания у Тиля закружилась голова, и он с трудом удержался на ногах.

* * *

Часть 19. Зелье  
Тиль сначала пытался ворваться в спальню Кринга, остервенело стучал в двери и кричал, словно сумасшедший. А потом помчался в его кабинет. Кринг занимался своими микстурами, хотя уже было за полночь, и с удивлением посмотрел на юношу, который вбежал без стука и с бешеными глазами поставил что-то на его стол.  
— Что это? — непонимающе спросил Кринг.  
Тиль, стиснув зубы, открыл колбу и плеснул содержимое на стол.  
— Мак сказал, только ты готовишь такое, Мак сказал, это приворотное зелье… — захлёбываясь собственным негодованием, говорил Тиль.  
На лице Кринга внезапно появилась острая, чуть заметная улыбка.  
— И ты вспомнил.  
От таких слов Тиль вздрогнул, он был уверен, что Кринг будет отнекиваться, пытаться врать, что зелье было украдено. Но бета даже не пытался увильнуть от совершённого злодейства.  
— Говорил я им, что надо больше лить, ты б и не сбежал, и податливый был, — продолжал Кринг, всё так же мерзко улыбаясь.  
От понимания, что в его новом доме, в доме, где он был уверен, больше с ним ничего плохого не случится, живёт тот самый злодей, что полгода назад отнял у него будущее, лишил семьи, ноги Тиля отказывались его держать. Он попятился и, наткнувшись на стену, прижался к ней, боясь упасть.  
— Зачем…что я вам сделал? — дрожащим голосом спросил Тиль.  
— Дело не в тебе, — спокойно произнёс Кринг и присел в своё кресло напротив юноши, — я желал отомстить Лауренту. Но, когда Пэп принял тебя в семью, оставил попытки использовать для этого тебя. Дело не в тебе, — повторил он и с холодной задумчивостью стал рассматривать Тиля.  
Омега вжимался в стену, боясь слушать, боясь тут оставаться. Слёзы неудержимо рвались наружу, его предали именно те, кому он больше всего сейчас доверял. Тиль так сильно ненавидел отца, он почти убил его, а оказалось, что виной всему кто-то из Таравват.  
— Ты же хотел быть историком, мальчик, неужели ты не знаешь, что у меня и у Пэпа не меньше причин ненавидеть Лаурента, чем у Тийони. Твой отец никогда не был хорошим парнем.  
Тиль, тяжело всхлипнув, опустился на пол и сжался. Все его мучения, всё, что произошло с ним в последние полгода, случились из-за желания Кринга отомстить.  
— Я не знаю, почему Пэп согласился тебя принять. Если бы мы оставили всё, как было, сейчас бы не нам, а Лауренту пришлось отдуваться за незаконного ублюдка. Мы хотели лишить его того, чем он дорожит больше всего – своим именем и богатством. Как когда-то Лаурент лишил нас самого дорогого…  
Кринг ненадолго замолк, и в комнате стали слышны всхлипы Тиля, которому слушать о причинах старой ненависти совсем не хотелось. Всё это его не касалось. Это была не его война... но она разрушила его жизнь.  
— Тийони и Хьюи всегда друг друга ненавидели. Я уж не знаю, связано ли это с похищением омег, или с тем, что земли Тийони когда-то давно принадлежали Хьюи. Но жить спокойно они друг другу никогда не давали. Хьюи постоянно разоряли земли врага, сжигали поселения, убивали крестьян, вытаптывали урожай. Проще говоря, пытались пустить по миру. Тийони же давили на больное – омег Хьюи. В твоей семье омеги – как проклятье. Они рождались редко, а тех, которые в семью приходили, похищали Тийони. Обычно просто казнили, как преступников и воров, но некоторые Тийони этим свою гордыню удовлетворить не могли и измывались над своими пленниками. Я не осуждаю и не оправдываю ни один из домов. Таравват столетиями были в дружеских отношениях с Хьюи, мы были родственными семьями, многие их беты приходили в наш дом как Общие мужья. Когда Тийони похитили омегу Лаурента, тот просто ума лишился. Собрал огромную армию, призвал всех своих вассалов и наёмников, уговорил друзей. Пэп привёл к нему на помощь почти всех людей, что у нас тогда были. Привёл и свою семью. Лаурентт обещал огромную плату всем, кто будет принимать участие. Мы подписали бумаги, Пэп не любил воевать, но на тот момент деньги были очень нужны.  
Кринг вздохнул, мальчишка на полу его почти не слушал, но бете было необходимо высказаться. Объяснить ему причины. И себе тоже.  
— Тийони были готовы к нашему нападению. Когда мы прибыли, нас встречали маги. Тийони всегда славились прирождёнными магами, их было трое или четверо, и мы оказались практически беспомощны. И хотя численное преимущество было на нашей стороне, уже через час исход битвы был ясен. Но Лаурент велел не отступать. Я видел, как пало наше войско, как погибли мои братья и мужья. Один за другим они отправлялись в лучший мир, в то время как войска Хьюи оставались в стороне, дожидаясь результата. Когда маги, наконец, были уничтожены, и мы добрались до имения, Хьюи вступили в бой. Но уже тогда я понял, что нас использовали, что, сколько бы Лаурент ни заплатил, мы никогда не сможем восполнить того, что потеряли.  
Кринг снова тяжело вздохнул и задумчиво потёр шею.  
— Война – это ужасно, Тильярин из дома Хьюи. И терять любимых тяжело. Я смог отыскать главу Тийони на границе их владений. Он принял роды у своего мужа и пытался скрыться с двумя сыновьями и младенцем, у которого даже пуповина не была перевязана. Омега погиб при родах Маори, и трёхлетний Шон стоял со своим окровавленным братом на руках, смотря на меня с мечом и ищейкой-краснокрылым. Я оказал им необходимую помощь, не смог не помочь, выдал лошадь и велел направляться прямиком к Императору. Только это спасло их от неминуемой смерти. Лаурент не оставил после себя ни одной живой души. Ни миллиметра живой земли. Они сожгли и уничтожили всё. А когда я вернулся за оплатой, Лаурент рассмеялся мне в лицо, заявил, что Тийони удалось бежать, он не достиг своей цели, а по бумагам было чётко написано – оплата за уничтожение рода Тийони.  
— Всё это только из-за денег? — Тиль поднял голову и с презрением посмотрел на Кринга.  
— Наше положение пошатнулось, мы были практически разорены. Мне пришлось продавать свои таланты, хотя многие рецепты я надеялся сохранить в тайне. Это был сильный удар по нам. Да, — Кринг сощурил глаза, — но там, на поле боя, мы потеряли не только ресурсы. Раненый Пэп тридцать миль на руках нёс своего умирающего брата домой. Но не донёс, — Кринг сглотнул, воспоминания задевали его. — В том бою мы потеряли всю свою семью. Мой муж, Орио – муж Пэпа, наши Общие мужья. Все исчезли в один день, в одно мгновение. Мы вернулись, а тут нас ждали малютки-дети, с удивлением узнавшие, что их отцы более никогда не вернутся домой. Пэп не смог вынести своей потери, он бы наложил на себя руки, если бы не Рэмиль и Мак, оставшиеся сиротами после смерти их папы.  
Тиль опустил взгляд, сжал кулаки и тихо проговорил.  
— Мне плевать на твои потери, ты такой же подлец, как мой отец, ты играл с моей жизнью, растоптал и разрушил меня…  
Кринг усмехнулся, молодой омега так и не понял его. И слова его были писком обиженной мыши, бета видел, что Тилю не всё равно.  
— Я не собираюсь просить у тебя прощения, ведь я не собирался связывать с тобой свою семью. И если уж так вышло, если ты всё узнал, возможно, я найду более удобный способ решить наш конфликт, — Кринг развернулся и подошёл к полкам с зельями; достав из кармана небольшой ключ, он отпер потайной ящик и достал какую-то склянку.  
Тиль встрепенулся, он не знал, на что был способен Кринг, и какие зелья готовил. Возможно, это могло отравить и лишить его жизни. Он попытался подняться на ноги, но после такого сильного стресса не было сил.  
— Скажи, что ты хочешь забыть? Тийони? Отца? Пара глотков, и ты проснёшься завтра, словно никогда ничего и не было!  
Кринг направился к нему, протягивая странный розовый напиток, Тиль вскочил на ноги, от ужаса схватившись за рукоять ножа.  
— Тебе стоило дать мне его намного раньше, — вжимаясь в стену и выставляя перед собой оружие, прошептал Тиль, — теперь я должен помнить!  
— Ни к чему, — Кринг решительно махнул головой, словно выкидывая и свои воспоминания, — Пэпу знать это не нужно.  
— Почему же? — раздался тяжёлый и сухой голос из коридора, и в комнату вошёл Пэп.

* * *

Часть 20. Истинная пара  
Кринг спокойно посмотрел брату в глаза.  
— Я знал, что тебе не понравится этот план, — бета не пытался оправдываться, — но я знал, что ты так и не смирился со смертью Орио. Если бы мальчишка Тильярин не пострадал, если бы не явился просить у тебя помощи, ты был бы рад узнать, что Лаурент опозорен Тийони, что его единственный сын-омега обесчестил его драгоценное имя…  
— Нет. Я никогда не желал мстить за Орио, и, уж тем более таким способом.  
Тиль не мог узнать голос Пэпа. Глава Дома всегда казался ему маленьким, спокойным и очень тихим, теперь же его голос звучал властно, уверенно, Пэп даже выглядел выше и крепче, а его седые волосы казались серебряными, а не мёртвыми.  
— Предложение Императора всё ещё в силе?  
— Да.  
— Тогда я меняю своё решение и позволяю тебе принять его. Нет, я настаиваю, чтобы ты отправился жить в императорский дворец, — при этом глаза Пэпа блеснули, а Кринг свёл брови и склонил голову.  
— Ты хочешь выставить меня из нашего дома? — теперь Кринг был не таким уверенным.  
— Нашей семье будет на пользу, если кто-то из нас займёт кресло подле Императора. Ты сможешь вернуться, когда Тиль тебя простит.  
Услышав своё имя, юноша вздрогнул. Он не хотел, чтобы на него перекладывали ответственность за такое решение, но и не хотел, чтобы Кринг оставался с ним в одном доме, и поэтому кивнул, соглашаясь с главой Дома.  
— Пойдём в мой кабинет, Тильярин, — пригласил он омегу, — а тебе, Кринг, советую собирать вещи, чтобы наши дети не задавали тебе лишних вопросов. Тебе стоит покинуть Дом сейчас же.  
Кринг снова склонил голову, безропотно принимая указ главы Дома. Пэп, не смотря более на брата, развернулся и вышел в коридор, а Тиль поспешил за ним следом, не желая оставаться с Крингом один на один.  
***  
В кабинете Пэпа было очень жарко, несмотря на летний зной, горел камин, на зеркальном столике стоял графин с тёмно-красной жидкостью, и перед камином лежал Кийс.  
— Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума, молодой Общий муж, не болтать лишнего, — сказал Пэп, усаживаясь в глубокое кресло рядом со столиком и предлагая сесть Тилю на диван напротив.  
— Я понимаю, и буду молчать, — кивнул Тиль, хотя пожаловаться на Кринга очень хотелось Рэмилю. — Что из нашего разговора вы слышали?  
— Достаточно, — сказал Пэп и потянулся за бутылью, но рядом не оказалось бокала. — Кийс, — позвал глава Общего мужа, — бокалы, прошу.  
Кийс медленно повернул голову, сонно посмотрел на гостей и, грациозно поднявшись, пошёл в соседнюю комнату. На том месте, где он лежал, остался спать маленький мальчик, и Тиль догадался, что Кийс убаюкивал их с Пэпом сына. Через пару минут он вернулся с тремя винными бокалами. Расставив их на столе, он открыл бутыль и наполнил каждый фужер почти до краёв. Растопырив пальцы, он провёл рукой над вином, и в жидкость упали кубики льда.  
— Ты маг? — удивлённо спросил Тиль.  
— Послушник, — сообщил о своём положении Кийс.  
— Ясно, — Тиль кивнул.  
Послушники были самыми слабыми магами, обладали лишь властью над одним из элементов и не передавали свои способности по наследству.  
Протянув бокалы Пэпу и Тилю, Кийс взял свой и присел на краешек стола. Выглядел Общий муж Пэпа лет на сорок, но у него было атлетическое телосложение, крепкие руки и широкая спина. Двигался мужчина легко, грациозно, как кошка, а на гладко-выбритом лице всегда было выражение полного равнодушия, и лишь тёмно-зелёные глаза светились пониманием и тоской.  
Пэп сделал большой глоток и, откинувшись в кресле, стал рассматривать густую красную жидкость на просвет. Тиль также попробовал вино, это был креплёный портвейн, от жары в комнате и после тяжёлого стресса у него почти сразу закружилась голова.  
— Не вини Кринга, — наконец произнёс альфа, — он слаб в своих желаниях. И глуп.  
Тиль снова кивнул. Глупость не могла оправдать поступок беты. Но, как и раньше, стараясь избежать душевной боли, Тиль просто старался не думать о том, что было.  
— Орио был братом Кийса. И был моей Истинной парой. — Пэп говорил тихо и его голос казался обречённым. — Мой отец много раз повторял мне, что я не должен связываться с Истинным, но я не послушал.  
Тиль с удивлением смотрел на альфу.  
— Там, на поле боя, мы попали в ловушку. Маги уничтожали моих людей одного за другим, но я не мог сосредоточиться и вести военные действия, — голос главы Дома дрогнул, — у меня на глазах сгорел мой муж. Заживо вспыхнул синим пламенем и превратился в обожжённый труп, — глаза Пэпа казались пустыми, смотрящими в прошлое, — Орио носил моего ребёнка, и я не хотел брать его на войну. Но он настоял, Орио был упрям, и я не умел ему отказывать. А потеряв его, я потерял и себя. Мои люди погибли из-за моей слабости. Любовь делает альф слабыми, омег плаксивыми, а бет глупыми. И мы всё проиграли, потому что не чтили традиции наших предков – никогда не сочетаться браком со своими Истинными.  
Пэп залпом осушил бокал, и Кийс тут же услужливо наполнил его заново. Тиль молчал, ему не хотелось своим неуместным словом нарушить рассказ Пэпа, но, казалось, альфа больше не собирался говорить.  
— Почему вам нельзя соединяться со своими Истинными партнёрами? — спросил омега, не выдержав ожидания.  
— Если бы твоя семья чтила традиции, ты бы знал, — холодно произнёс Кийс, — всего триста лет назад почти все Дома в Штале держали Общих мужей. Эта традиция помогала сохранять равновесие между сердцем и долгом. Общие мужья дарили альфам любовь, в то время как Младшие дарили военные союзы и торговые соглашения. Но количество людей неуклонно росло. Отыскать Истинную пару среди миллионов тяжело, а среди миллиарда почти невозможно. Поэтому эта традиция устарела, и Общие мужья стали просто гаремом для развлечения, — с разочарованием закончил Кийс.  
— Современное общество развращено, — вновь заговорил Пэп, — Общие мужья были предназначены именно для того, чтобы альфа не забывал рядом со своей любовью о долге! Альфы сочетались браком по расчёту и лишь потом дарить любовь своей Истинной паре, которая становилась мужем для всех. Это избавляло альфу от чувства собственничества, лишало возможности углубиться в свою страсть и забыть о долге перед отечеством. Это делало всех немного несчастными, но и дарило настоящее понимание любви и осознание её цены. Альфы ценили Общих мужей больше Младших и уважали всех омег, независимо от их статуса.  
— Но это противоречит вашей природе, — не выдержал и вмешался Тиль, — каждый Альфа стремится быть со своим Истинным омегой.  
— Это так. И мне тоже хотелось, чтобы моя Истинная пара была лишь моей. Я не желал делить её с другими, не умел терять своего омегу, не умел его отпускать. И вот чем это для меня обернулось. Если бы я раньше понимал, насколько старые традиции важны, то не оказался бы в такой ситуации. Мне следовало послушать советов отца и сделать любимого омегу Общим мужем, а на место своего Младшего посадить кого-то из Совета. Положение в обществе дало бы мне влияние на Лаурента, и он не смог бы так легко нарушить своё слово. Как я и говорил, любовь сделала меня слабым, ослепила меня, и я проиграл войну, потеряв свою Истинную пару, погубив всех наших мужей и подставив под удар омегу Кринга. Я вёл их, был их лидером, но, когда Орио погиб, забыл об осторожности, мой рассудок был затуманен, и я сам загнал нас всех в ловушку. Это стоило нам многого. Стоило нам всего.  
Пэп резко замолчал, и Тиль поёжился, чувствуя себя некомфортно. В душе он был рад, что ужасные традиции, заставляющие любимых разделяться, канули в лету, но, с другой стороны, он сам стал частью этой традиции. Если бы Тиль встретил свою Истинную пару, то никогда бы его не отпустил. Подумав о любимом, Тиль тут же вспомнил Рэмиля. Красавчик, хитроумный и скользкий альфа всё время держался на расстоянии. Уходил от любой попытки сблизиться, не позволяя завладеть своим сердцем. Рэмиль желал стать главой дома и твёрдо шёл к своей цели. И, скорее всего, он сможет добиться этого, сохранив своё сердце холодным, а разум трезвым. И Рэмиль никогда не окажется в такой ситуации, как его отец – сломленный своей же любовью.  
— Наверно, это прекрасно – любить и быть любимым, — задумчиво проговорил Тиль. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы Рэмиль ответил на его чувства или хотя бы просто позволил быть рядом.  
— Прекрасно, пока твой любимый не погибает. После наступает ад, — холодно отрезал Пэп.  
— Думаете, если бы ваша Истинная пара был Общим мужем, вы бы смогли справиться с потерей?  
— Я бы много лет свыкался с мыслью, что он общий для всех, что принадлежит не мне, а всем. И тогда его смерть стала бы огорчением, а не катастрофой.  
— Мне не понять, — Тиль вернул пустой бокал на стол и посмотрел на Кийса, который тоже помрачнел, надеясь, что тот нальёт ему снова, но омега не шевельнулся.  
— Ты не альфа, — не поясняя, ответил Пэп.

* * *

Часть 21. Яд  
Приёмный зал императора казался бесконечно огромным, широкие окна, более двух метров высотой, прекрасно освещали залу днём, а тысячи свечей под потолком освещали его ночью не хуже солнца. Кринг стоял в центре залы и задумчиво рассматривал лепнину на потолке, изображающую победу над южным змеем. Таким же, как и тот, что Кринг убил в молодости, только закончив университет. Тогда Кринг только начал увлекаться зельями, на факультете преподавали лишь основы и давали информацию об ингредиентах. Данные о самих рецептах были скудны, и молодым студентам приходилось экспериментировать. Вот Кринг и отправился на юг, к океану, надеясь, что сможет собрать информацию о тайных знаниях у кочевых племён и в библиотеках великанов. И то, что он отыскал, принесло ему небывалую славу. Одно из первых своих зелий Кринг решил испробовать на драконе, одурманив змея, он усыпил и проткнул его сердца одним ударом. Череп того южного с тех пор украшает его дом.  
Мысли о доме накатили неприятным чёрствым осадком. Кринг знал, что Пэп не поддержит его. И не только потому, что его старший брат поклялся их отцу не опускаться до мести. А потому что презирал насилие и всячески искал мирные пути решения проблем. Но кто же знал, что мальчишка сбежит? И кто знал, что он ещё и забеременеет? План казался идеальным, если бы не оказался таким провальным. А теперь Пэп выгнал Кринга из родного гнезда, и его возвращение зависело от подростка, которого отверг родной отец и который впадал в истерику лишь от одного имени Тийони.  
Значит, ему следовало завоевать сердце мальчонки, и сделать это без помощи зелий, находясь в сотнях миль от него.  
Двери в залу с грохотом распахнулись, и в помещение вошла процессия из двадцати человек – совет императора. Главы Старших домов Штала. Даже не увлекаясь политикой, Кринг знал их всех, поскольку приходилось продавать им свои чудодейственные настойки, когда они давили на Таравват своим положением. Теперь же сам Кринг станет советником императора, чей статус более высокий, чем член совета, теперь уже Кринг сможет указывать им, что и как делать. Но Кринг никогда не был лидером. Бета не чувствовал в себе достаточно крепкого стержня, чтобы противостоять политическим акулам, и прекрасно понимал, что изгнание из родного Дома – это не только болезненная рана в его сердце, но и серьёзное испытание его мужества. Справится ли он с собой? Сможет ли удержаться на арене и сохранить свою гордость, а также жизнь?  
Совет занял свои места в креслах вдоль залы, и двадцать человек с холодными глазами уставились на новоприбывшего. Кринг старался держаться спокойно, хотя его лоб покрылся испариной. Ожидание императора становилось невыносимым.  
Наконец двери вновь раскрылись, и в зал вошёл его Сиятельство. Совет поднялся, приветствуя главу империи поклоном. Кринг тоже склонил голову, прислушиваясь к твёрдому уверенному шагу императора. Альфе было около семидесяти, его густая седая шевелюра опускалась прямыми локонами до лопаток, царственный лоб был украшен диадемой с огромными камнями, а его величественные глаза горели пламенем, как и бриллианты в его ожерелье. Несмотря на свой возраст, альфа казался полным сил, величия и уверенности в себе. За императором следовали наложники, мужья и фавориты. Крингу бросилось в глаза, что почти все омеги были молоды и беременны, неудивительно, что императору постоянно требовалось зелье обольщения.  
— Прошу садиться, — велел глашатай императора его подданным, после того как тот занял своё кресло.  
Кринг остался стоять в центре, не поднимая головы, выказывая своё почтение. А после того как ему подали знак, бета заговорил.  
— Я безгранично благодарен за оказанную честь и с радостью приму ваше щедрое предложение занять должность советника! — сказал Кринг, чётко выговаривая каждое слово, зная, что император не слишком хорошо слышит. — В знак моей верности я привёз книгу своих рецептов, которые с удовольствием передам в казну его Величества. — Кринг не особо желал делиться своими знаниями, но знал алчность главы империи, прекрасно понимая, что император никому не передаст эти рецепты, которые будут надёжно спрятаны в тайниках дворца. Но в рядах Совета и приближённых раздалось неприятное шушуканье, охотников до этих рецептов было много.  
Император не снизошёл до разговоров. Довольный, он, оглядев нового подчинённого, велел слугам забрать подарок и покинул залу, заставляя Совет вновь подниматься и кланяться.  
Кринга проводили в его новые покои – огромная комната раза в четыре больше, чем в его родном доме, ещё более просторная лаборатория и два немых ассистента. Приятным довеском оказался молоденький омега, который чуть ли не с первой секунды попытался раздеться и забраться в его постель, но Кринг прогнал мальчишку. Такие обычно присылаются, чтобы выискивать и подслушивать. Разложив свои наспех собранные пожитки, Кринг запер двери на все замки и лёг спать.  
***  
Пробуждение было неприятным. Несмотря на засовы, слуга императора как-то пробрался в его покои и нетерпеливо дёргал его за плечо, пытаясь поднять с постели. «Урок – не доверять замкам», подумал про себя Кринг и стал быстро одеваться, поторапливаемый слугой. Императору было плохо, снова что-то с сердцем, и Кринг захватил с собой свою сумку с готовыми зельями.  
Спальня его Сиятельства располагалась на втором этаже в центральном крыле и была обильно украшена дорогими побрякушками и знаками его могущества. Доступ к постели был ограничен, и, лишь пройдя несколько заслонов стражи, Кринг смог добраться до больного. Император был бледен, тяжело дышал, его лоб покрылся испариной. Первое обследование показало тахикардию, что легко могла кончиться инфарктом, и Кринг дал старику успокоительного. Но вместо улучшения его состояние лишь ухудшилось. Старик стал подрагивать, у него начались судороги, дыхание стало шумным, тяжёлым. Кринг наспех попытался смешать необходимые ингредиенты, чтобы спасти умирающего. Влитое в полуоткрытый рот новое зелье на пару минут успокоило старика. Но потом он внезапно хрипло вздохнул и больше не выдыхал. Кринг обречённо прикрыл его глаза, понимая, что оказался не готов ему помочь и прибыл слишком поздно. Но на веках императора бета заметил странные тёмные разводы; стараясь действовать быстро и незаметно, он проколол палец его Сиятельства и выдавил немного крови. Уже через мгновение его оттеснили рыдающие и стенающие дети, мужья и любовники.  
Вернувшись в свой новый кабинет, Кринг быстро приготовил снадобье и опустил в неё кровь покойного. Тёмно-синий оттенок, появившийся у жидкости, говорил о том, что его подозрения оправдались – императора отравили.  
Но, вместо того чтобы сообщить о находке, Кринг быстро уничтожил образцы. Кто бы ни покусился на его Сиятельство, если бета попытается начать расследование, его уберут так же, как и главу империи. Теперь у Кринга появилась другая проблема – нужно было срочно вернуть свои рукописи.

* * *

Часть 22. Слепота моего сердца  
Утро было дождливым и пасмурным. Тиль с трудом раскрыл глаза, он поздно лёг, да и похмелье неприятно вязало язык. Надо бы встать, умыться и позавтракать, но шевелиться было лень. Вчера Лаар уехал помочь отцу устроиться в Императорском дворце, и они с Эрки напились до чёртиков, а потом этот сумасшедший омега развлекался с ним во всех возможных и невозможных позах. В семье Эрки Общие мужья были нормой, и он дал согласие Лаару на свадьбу лишь после того как узнал, что Таравват вновь поселили у себя общих мужчин. И теперь Тиль на своей шкуре познал слово «оргия», хотя Эрки был с ним один.  
В десять к Тилю припорхал окрылённый счастьем Элин и притащил вопящего младенца. От присутствия этого своего-чужого ребёнка стало ещё тоскливее. Малыш вызывал неприятные воспоминания. Ему уже нашли другую семью, а Тиль прекрасно понимал, что никогда не сможет быть ему хорошим отцом, и от проснувшегося отцовского инстинкта Тиль скрывался в комнатах своих мужей. Сразу захотелось зашторить гардины, спрятаться под пледом и никогда оттуда не вылезать. Кринг уехал, но его незримое присутствие наполняло стены старого семейного имения. Старший бета никому не сообщил о причине своего столь быстрого отъезда, и у Тиля просыпалась неприятно скребущаяся совесть, когда тот или иной член семейства сокрушался об отсутствии такого вечно нужного и полезного доктора.  
От ребёнка и Элина Тиль сбежал в столовую, там его ждали мужья: Ксель, Мур и Рэмиль. Последний Тиля подозвал к себе, и это тут же подняло ему настроение. Но разговор вышел совсем нерадостный.  
— Мак сказал, ты четыре дня назад ходил к Крингу, а потом он собрал вещи и уехал. Что произошло? — голос у альфы был строгий, словно он вёл допрос, и Тиль сразу сморщился, насупился, чувствуя, что разрывается между данным им Пэпу обещанием и желанием услышать поддержку от любимого. А потом Тиль надавил бы альфе на жалость и затащил в постель. Впрочем, сейчас это не казалось такой уж привлекательной мыслью, после вчерашнего развлечения с Эрки болела задница.  
— Спроси у Пэпа, он говорил с Крингом после меня, — отводя взгляд, ответил Тиль, и Рэмиль тут же потерял к нему интерес.  
Слуги убирались в столовой после завтрака, и Тиль успел ухватить пару бутербродов. Но настроение еда не подняла, и омега засел с книгой в мансарде, куда переместились и остальные члены семейства. В дождливую погоду в огромном доме было скучно. Омеги играли в карты, Поль постоянно кряхтел и жаловался на свой растущий живот, а Лилу всё пытался его пощупать. Беременность Поля объяснила его ревностное отношение к мужу, и Тиль старался даже не намекать, что может на того покуситься.  
После двенадцати в мансарду поднялся взлохмаченный, полуголый, а от того ещё более привлекательный, Эрки. Встав посреди зала и уперев руки в боки, он громко объявил.  
— Я, блять, беременный, а мой муж упёрся к императору!  
Все дружно повернулись к будущему папаше, но более ничего не предприняли, опасаясь реакции Эрки.  
— Поздравляю, — наконец проговорил Поль, и Эрки метнул в него из глаз молнию.  
— Тильярин! — перевёл Эрки взгляд на Общего мужа, и тот невольно вжал голову в плечи. — Пошли со мной, заменишь мне моего мужа.  
Тиль нервно сглотнул, подумал о том, что сидеть и без того тяжело, но грозный вид Эрки не давал ему выбора. Заметив, что общий муж мешкает, омега подошёл к нему, положил на плечо свою огромную руку-лопату и требовательно сжал так, что аж кости заскрипели.  
— Эй, Эрки, — подал голос Рэмиль, не отрывая головы от книги, — на сегодня Тиль мой.  
Эрки грозно дёрнул ноздрями, но плечо Тиля отпустил.  
— И почему у вас всего один Общий муж! Лаар обещал мне кучку симпатичных мальчиков, а мне приходится довольствоваться этим темноволосым неумёхой!  
Тиль густо покраснел, готовый провалиться от стыда сквозь пол, Лилу громко прыснул и стал смеяться, отчего он почувствовал себя ещё более пристыжённым, а Лилу поддержали и другие омеги.  
— Общие мужья тебе не для развлечений! — грозно прервал веселье Рэмиль, — они для любви и заботы. А не нравится этот, у нас в селе пара сотен холопов, можешь с ними баловаться!  
Эрки осмотрел всё семейство с высоты своего роста, потом презрительно усмехнулся и, обращаясь лишь к Тилю, сказал:  
— Ну, раз ты занят сегодня, тогда до завтра, Тиль, — Эрки смерил взглядом несчастного Общего мужа и покинул комнату. От этого взгляда Тиль поёжился, мельком успев подумать, что надо уговорить Пэпа срочно вернуть Лаара назад.  
Как только Эрки покинул мансарду, все успокоились и вернулись к своим делам, словно ничего и не тревожило покой этого дома. Тиль поднялся со своего места и пересел рядом с Рэмилем. Сердце в груди стучало радостный марш, и Тиль взволнованно положил свою руку ему на колено. Это был жест благодарности за спасение от любвеобильного Эрки, а также попытка показать свои чувства. Но Рэмиль беззвучно, одним движение пальца, велел ему вернуться на место, показывая, что сейчас Тиль ему не угоден. Омега со вздохом перебрался в своё кресло и, как печальный пёс, уставился на любимого мужа.  
Рэмиль всё лето выглядел серьёзным, мрачным и сосредоточенным на учёбе. Тиль понимал, что старший альфа хочет получить место в лучшем университете и старательно готовится к экзаменам, но, оттого что муж его игнорировал, было очень тоскливо. На душе моросил дождик, а серое небо не давало спокойно вдохнуть. Пэп говорил, что любовь делает омег плаксивыми, и Тиль был готов реветь, как ребёнок, каждый раз, когда Рэм его не замечал.  
***  
После обеда, всё ещё теша себя надеждой оказаться в постели Рэма, Тиль пошёл в баню смыть с себя запахи Эрки и просто привести себя в порядок. Когда, распаренный, он выбрался на улицу, небо стало грозовым, и дорожки перед домом размыло так, что сапоги проваливались в грязь по щиколотку. Широкие ворота утонули в серо-красной жиже, и даже какая-то повозка не могла пробраться во двор. Слуги пытались заставить механизм работать, суетились под ледяными струями дождя, работали лопатами. Высокий стройный блондин давал им указания, и Тиль узнал в нём Рэма. Молодой альфа не обращал внимания на дождь, старался помочь слугам, отдавая распоряжения и следя за процессом. Тиль замер, любуясь на будущего Главу дома, чувствуя внутреннее ликование от того, что может быть рядом с таким чудесным и замечательным человеком. Под его руководством с воротами справились, и телега, наконец, въехала во двор.  
Рэмиль направился к дому, а Тиль, догнав его, пошёл рядом, светясь от счастья, словно солнце, и уже не замечая, как проливной дождь промочил насквозь его одежду. Рэм заметил омегу только в прихожей, когда они стали скидывать с себя потяжелевшие от грязи ботинки.  
— Чего гуляешь в такую погоду? — почти сердито спросил он.  
— В бане был, — стал оправдываться Тиль и почувствовал, что краснеет, — потом тебя заметил, решил подождать, — добавил он и громко чихнул.  
— Не хватало, чтобы ты ещё и простыл, — Рэм внезапно заботливо его обнял и потянул за собой, — пошли, обогрею.  
От счастья у Тиля запело в груди, но альфа повёл того в залу, где слуги разожгли камин. К счастью, в зале больше никого не было. Рэм велел принести им сухую одежду, сам же усадил Тиля на диван и, накрыв большим пуховым пледом, сел рядышком. Закинув ногу на ногу, он с лёгкой усмешкой рассматривал Общего мужа, в его смеющихся радужках отражалось пламя, и Тилю казалось, что маленькие бесята скачут у Рэма в глазах.  
— Неумёха, значит, — наконец хитро проговорил Альфа, и Тиль опустил голову, чувствуя, как краснеет. Рэмиль криво усмехнулся. — А я-то надеялся, что Эрки тебя хоть чему-нибудь интересному да научит.  
Тиль хотел возразить, набрал воздух в лёгкие, но так и не нашёл слов. К счастью, в комнату вошла прислуга и принесла им свежую и сухую одежду. Рэмиль, не стесняясь, стянул с себя мокрое и быстро переоделся. Тиль украдкой любовался его фигурой и крепким, сухим, поджарым телом. Закончив со своим нарядом, Рэм подошёл к Тилю и, поманив его к себе, стал медленно раздевать.  
Тиль поднялся, встал рядом с мужем и почти не дышал, боясь спугнуть своё счастье. Рэмиль осторожно, двумя пальцами, расстёгивал пуговичку за пуговичкой, задевая пальцами холодную, замёрзшую под мокрой одеждой кожу на груди и тяжело дыша ему в лоб. Миллиметр за миллиметром альфа становился к нему всё ближе и ближе, наклоняясь к его лицу. Когда рубаха была наконец снята, Тилю было тяжело дышать, в груди рвалось сердце, ослеплённое любовью, он был готов наброситься на Рэма. А альфа развязал завязки на холщовых штанах и приспустил их. Заметив напрягшуюся плоть мужа, Рэм с усмешкой глянул Тилю в глаза и мягким движением спустил штаны и бельё ещё ниже, проводя ладонью по ягодицам и словно случайно задевая пальцами набухшие яйца.  
— Может, Мур тебе пару уроков любви преподаст, — всё так же посмеиваясь, сказал Рэм, и Тиль вздрогнул, — с ним ты ещё не трахался.  
— Ты за мной следишь, что ли? — Тиль схватил альфу за локти, не позволяя себя более дразнить.  
— В этом доме тебе от меня ничего не утаить!  
— Я и не пытался скрывать, — Тиль расстроено опустил глаза, — не хочу быть с Муром, я хочу быть с тобой.  
— А может, мне не нравятся неумёхи! — Рэм хохотнул и отстранился.  
— Я люблю тебя, Рэм! — с отчаяньем прошептал Тиль, — почему ты так жесток ко мне? Почему отталкиваешь? Моя душа переполнена тоской, мне больно и одиноко. Сердце рвётся, во мне море страсти к тебе, если бы ты позволил...  
— Боль, тоска... сколько мусора у тебя внутри. У меня вот только почки да кишочки. Будь проще, Тиль. Никому не интересны твои страдания! — сердито прервал его альфа.  
— Ты бессердечный человек, разве ты ничего ко мне не чувствуешь?  
Глаза Рэмиля холодно блеснули. Внезапно он грубо схватил Тиля за плечи и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Хочешь знать, что я чувствую? Что я чувствую, ощущая запах своих братьев на твоей коже?! Я не бессердечный, не чёрствый и не холодный чурбан, как бы мне этого ни хотелось! — Рэм наклонился к его лицу, — хочешь знать, что я чувствую? — повторил он и прижался к губам омеги.  
Тиль вздрогнул, горячая истома пробежала по всему его телу. Сердце с бешенством рвалось из груди, в голове шумело, и, теряя над собой контроль, Тиль рванул альфу на себя, заваливаясь с ним на диван. Рэм не прекратил поцелуй, напротив, ещё жарче впившись в его губы, он жадно ласкал их, сжимая своими губами и осторожно покусывая. Тиль обвил его шею, страстно отвечая на поцелуй и мечтая, чтобы это никогда не прекратилось. Его сознание залило безграничное счастье, разум словно поблек, и всё, о чём омега мог думать, это о близости с любимым. Словно опьянение, его накрывала слепота. Мир исчез, исчезли переживания, боль и одиночество. В его мире существовал теперь лишь Рэм и его горячие губы.  
Тиль не знал, сколько это продолжалось, он обхватил любимого ногами, прижимая его тело к своему паху, и Рэм стал непроизвольно двигаться к нему навстречу, прижимаясь своим членом сквозь плотную ткань своих штанов. И омега хотел, чтобы Рэм порвал к чёрту эту жуткую преграду, подарил ему любовь и навсегда остался в нём. Но внезапно Рэм остановился, со стоном резко оттолкнул омегу, поднимаясь на ноги, и с тяжёлым вздохом вышел из зала, бросив непонимающего Тиля одного. Дыхание медленно восстанавливалось, и, хотя перед глазами всё ещё прыгали тёмные пятна, Тиль чувствовал, как в груди нарастает горечь и болит сердце.  
— Господин Рэмиль? — в комнату вошёл дворецкий и удивлённо взглянул на полураздетого Тиля.  
— Он только что вышел, — омега рывком сел, прикрываясь и отворачиваясь от слуги.  
— Он просил подготовить апартаменты для омеги Орфея из дома Перий, своего будущего мужа. Апартаменты готовы, и мы поставили там свежих цветов и свечей.  
— Будущего мужа? — непонимающе спросил Тиль.  
— Да, повозка с его вещами уже доставлена, через несколько часов Орфей прибудет в имение, — с поклоном ответил дворецкий, — будут ли ещё какие-то распоряжения?  
Тиль не ответил, со стеклянным взглядом он смотрел в окно, за которым плотной стеной лил дождь. Рэмиль выйдет замуж. Это нормально, так и должно было случиться. Рэм много раз говорил об этом Тилю, и Общему мужу следовало ждать своей очереди. Тиль помнил это. Но сейчас, услышав, что неминуемое должно случиться очень скоро, ему стало невероятно тяжело. И смотря, как огромные капли стекают по запотевшему окну, он чувствовал, как текут слёзы по его щекам.

* * *

Часть 23. Заговор  
Рэмиль отправил почтового ворона Лаару, и тому пришлось вернуться, так и не добравшись до Императорского дворца. Новость, что у Эрки будет малыш, сыграла свою роль, и все с облегчением вздохнули, когда альфа Эрки вновь оказался дома.  
Эрки всегда был настоящим тираном. А Лаар – спокойным и тихим альфой, и он быстро прогнулся под своего сильного омегу. Эрки пытался командовать всеми, неустанно доставал Тиля и Мака, используя их в качестве слуг – то вина подай, то волосы причеши. Подростки дома буквально шарахались от Эрки и его непомерных требований и желаний. Забеременев, омега стал ещё невыносимее, а Лаар только потакал его желаниям и податливо улыбался. Только Лилу нашёл в тиране пример для подражания, и теперь оба грубо матерились и пили до ночи вино, отпугивая от их общества слуг и других членов семейства.  
Кроме всего у беременного омеги проснулась маниакальная сексуальность, и Тиль опасался, что Эрки его где-нибудь изнасилует. А так как Рэмиль был занят своим гостем, Тиль не мог надеяться на помощь и старательно прятался в парке или в комнатах у других омег. Поскольку Эрки не мог отловить Общего мужа, он мучил своего альфу. И из их комнаты постоянно слышались страстные стоны, которые нервировали Рэмиля и смущали всех остальных.  
Несмотря на неуёмные требования и желания, Эрки не последовал совету Рэмиля и не пошёл искать любовника. Всё же он был верен своему мужу, и считал, что Общие мужья – это неотъемлемая часть его семейной жизни. Поэтому Лаару пришлось срочно искать пару новых Общих мужей, и к концу термидора к семье Таравват присоединилось двое омег из небогатых Домов. Положение Кринга в императорском дворце дало вес Таравватам, и небольшие семьи с радостью отдавали своих младших омег Лаару. Так в соседних комнатах от Тиля поселились девятнадцатилетний Икун и двадцатипятилетний Онион.  
Орфей из дома Перий в доме Таравват чувствовал себя некомфортно. Омеге было двадцать два, он был старше Рэмиля, значительно полнее, носил очки с большой оправой, и его тонкие ломкие светло-русые волосы некрасиво обрамляли его круглое лицо. Но даже к этому весьма несимпатичному омеге Тиль чувствовал невыносимую ревность и по вечерам запирался в птичнике, желая спастись от Эрки и от своей мучительной любви.  
Рэмиль к жениху относился почтительно, сдержанно кивал на все его просьбы и заявления, ухаживал и даже делал комплименты, от которых у слушателей случались приступы хохота. А когда Орфей удалялся в свои покои, Рэмиль начинал вести себя как обычно – потешался над будущим мужем, издевался над омегами, грубо и жестоко унижал Тиля. Юноша проглатывал обиду, стараясь не обращать на это внимания. Дата свадьбы после двух недель знакомства так и не была назначена, и у Тиля начало складываться впечатление, что они друг другу не подходят, и их брак будет несчастливым. Поэтому он надеялся перетерпеть присутствие Орфея и злобу Рэмиля до осени. А потом с будущим главой дома он будет видеться лишь на выходных.  
Ему больно было думать, что Рэм, его любимый Рэм, выйдет замуж за этого тюфяка и будет приглашать Тиля в свою постель, лишь исполнив супружеский долг. Но на большее он и не мог рассчитывать. Общие мужья нужны для любви, а младшие для торговых союзов. И Общий муж будет использоваться всеми четырьмя мужчинами дома, а также их омегами. И Тиль понимал, что Рэмиль всегда будет относиться к нему, как к шлюхе. Да он именно шлюхой себя и чувствовал.  
А Орфей и Рэмиль заключат свой политический контракт, родят детей и навсегда будут связаны друг с другом лишь долгом.  
***  
Кринг боялся засыпать в своей большой и удобной запертой комнате. Он проверял еду и питьё на яды перед каждым приёмом. Боялся посещать встречи совета и боялся не отвечать на требования наследника императора явиться в его кабинет.  
Страх в огромном дворце стал постоянным соседом, и бета каждый день писал домой письма, надеясь, что Пэп сменит гнев на милость и позволит ему вернуться домой. Вот только после смерти главы империи Кринг не был уверен, что из дворца его отпустят.  
На следующий день после кончины императора был собран совет, и старший сын Альбертин VI провозгласил себя наследником. Альфе было больше пятидесяти, и выглядел он значительно старше своего отца. Совет безоговорочно принял его кандидатуру и подтвердил его изменения в законах. Кринг лишь испуганно кивал, ожидая удара в спину от любого. А к концу собрания в зал вошёл Лаурент из Дома Хьюи, и Альбертин VI заявил, что он даёт место советника безопасности бывшему члену совета.  
Амфер, что занял место отца в совете после того как стал главой Дома, отвесил Лауренту глубокий поклон, но Кринг не был уверен, ждал ли молодой альфа такого поворота, или Хьюи спланировали всё это заранее.  
Основные изменения Альбертина VI касались военных действий, и его брат, следующий претендент на престол, стал активно возражать против возобновления войны с Хиной, соседней империей. Через два дня после спора двух братьев младший скончался с такими же симптомами, как и его отец. И Кринг, пренебрегая своей безопасностью, попросил дозволения позвонить домой.  
Зал связи не имел окон и освещался множеством свечей, расставленных на полу вокруг круга вещания. Дожидаясь ответа из дома, Кринг нервно поглядывал на хранителей средства связи и охранников, расставленных по периметру помещения. Каждый из них мог быть засланным убийцей, и бета дрожал всем телом.  
Когда в кругу поплыл воздух, и появилось изображение Пэпа, Кринг с облегчением вздохнул и подошёл к брату, раскинув руки в приветствии. Ему бы очень хотелось обнять альфу, но это устройство передавало лишь изображение и звук.  
— Как устроился? — приветливо спросил Пэп, и Кринг расплылся в улыбке.  
— Благодарю, брат. Условия хорошие, — подойдя к фигуре альфы вплотную, он тихо прошептал, — верни Лаара домой, не позволяй ему ехать во дворец. Император погиб не своей смертью. Его отравили.  
На лице Пэпа тут же появилось беспокойство, и он недовольно свёл брови.  
— Ведётся ли расследование?  
— Доктор императора объявил, что это был инфаркт. Я не стал вмешиваться.  
— Почему?  
— Уверен, за мной следят. Я не могу отделаться от ощущения, что меня пытались подставить под убийство, и что время смерти неслучайно.  
— Возможно, ты надумываешь лишнего, — Пэп пытался успокоить Кринга.  
— Я бы очень хотел этого. Но записи, которые я передал императору, пропали. Его второй сын мёртв. Я осторожно веду расследование, но пока у меня нет ни доказательств, ни серьёзных улик.  
— Будь осторожен.  
— Ты тоже, брат, — Кринг кивнул и добавил ещё тише, — Лаурент стал советником, в его распоряжении армия.  
— У нас нет с ним конфликтов.  
— Я надеюсь, он считает так же.  
Кринг прервал связь и быстро покинул зал, стараясь не смотреть на слуг и не обращать внимания на странную тёмную фигуру, что всюду его преследовала.  
Через три дня в своей постели скончался Альбертин VI от желудочного вируса, и Кринг смог определить тип яда. Всё ещё скрывая свои догадки и находки, он начал следить за личным врачом императора и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот с завидным постоянством посещает покои Амфера.  
После смерти Альбертина VI трон занял Альбертин VII, правнук старого императора. Мальчику было чуть больше восьми лет, и он был единственным альфой, единственным прямым наследником умершего императора. Его регентом был назначен Лаурент Хьюи. Теперь Крингу казалось, что он нашёл организаторов заговора. Но спустя декаду от сердечного приступа скончался Амфер.

* * *

Часть 24. Осада  
Орфей вернулся домой, чтобы подготовиться к переезду в дом Таравват. Рэмиль сдал вступительные экзамены и ждал результатов из нескольких университетов. Больше не чах над книгами, а проводил остаток времени с братьями и зятьями. Его злобные колкие шуточки стали ещё обиднее, и Тиль только сжимал зубы и натянуто улыбался каждый раз, когда Рэмиль добирался до его персоны. Слова альфы больше злили, чем обижали. Рэм умел ставить себя выше других, смотрел на семейство свысока и постоянно повторял, что скоро станет главой дома, и тогда все будут по струнке ходить. Альфы на такие заявления посмеивались, а омеги закатывали глаза. И только Общие мужья, как один, вздрагивали, чуя подвох.  
Пэп на слова сына не обращал внимания. Спокойно вёл свои дела, прогуливался с Кийсом и Мио. Обучал, как вести дела дома всех сыновей в равной степени. Тиля тоже к бумагам подключил. Предложил составлять генеалогические древа и записывать хронику семьи. Омеге ведь нравилась история...  
О том, что случилось в императорском дворце, старший альфа не распространялся. Не хотел зазря тревожить детей. Кроме того, новость о смерти императора всё равно быстро дошла до всех уголков империи. А также новость о смерти его сына. То, что регентом молодого императора стал Лаурент, встревожило только Тиля. А о смерти брата ему так и не сообщили. Пэп попросил Рэмиля подержать это пока в тайне. Тиль и так был неуравновешен после всех навалившихся на него переживаний.  
Второго фрюктидора Пэпа разбудил слуга со срочным посланием. Прочитав сообщение, глава дома нахмурился, велел разбудить семью и подготовить охранников. Так же написав несколько срочных сообщений, послал их союзникам. К границе земель Таравват подходила армия с флагами дома Хьюи.  
***  
— Лаурент стоит под воротами и требует передать ему своих сыновей. Словно мы их в заложниках держим! — голос Рэмиля дрожал от возмущения.  
— Я выйду на переговоры. Все бумаги о заключённом добровольном браке были переданы в канцелярию императора. Лаурент не будет делать глупостей, — спокойно, словно ничего и не случилось, говорил Пэп.  
— А может, лучше мне поговорить с отцом? — неуверенно спросил Тиль, и оба альфы Таравват грозно посмотрели на Общего мужа. — Ладно, я просто предложил.  
— Хьюи не будет штурмовать нас, предполагая, что наша магическая защита разобьёт их сразу, — продолжил рассуждать Пэп.  
— У вас хорошая защита? — снова вмешался Тильярин.  
— Есть кое-что, — со вздохом сказал Рэмиль, — но это на крайний случай.  
Тиль кивнул, решив больше не расспрашивать. Пэп наверняка знает, что делать, и как решать такие вопросы. Зачем Лауренту вдруг понадобились его дети, Тиль понять не мог. Амфер стал главой дома и, должно быть, неплохо ведёт дела. А Тиль – изгой, которого вся семья презирала. Элин так вообще спрятался, заявив, что вернётся к Лауренту только мёртвым.  
Дом Таравват был укреплён из рук вон плохо. Двухметровый частокол местами покосился. Ворота держались на честном слове, и если Лаурент вдруг решит атаковать их в лоб, он снесёт эту преграду за пару минут. На улице снова шёл дождь, небо было серым, и воздух пропитался влагой. Сквозь серо-сизый туман в окнах мансарды Тиль видел трёхтысячную армию Хьюи. Столько людей за день не соберёшь, а значит, Лаурент готовился к нападению уже давно. В плохой исход Тиль не верил. Старался даже не думать. В конце концов, и Лаурент, и Пэп – взрослые люди, способные договориться и всё решить мирным путём. А если уж совсем всё пойдёт плохо, Тиль готов был вернуться домой. Конечно, не слишком приятная перспектива, но и тут оставаться было всё сложнее – предательство Кринга и равнодушие Рэмиля съедали его изнутри.  
***  
Ворота распахнулись, и Пэп вышел навстречу трёхтысячной армии в сопровождении лишь одного слуги. В ларце помощник нёс все бумаги, подтверждающие, что дети Лаурента находятся в этом доме добровольно, их никто не заставлял, и никто не может принудить их вернуться.  
Навстречу к делегату выдвинулся Лаурент в сопровождении четырёх своих охранников. Спешившись, люди Хьюи встали напротив маленького, седого альфы, отчего Пэп стал выглядеть совершенно беспомощным. Но чувствовал глава Таравват себя уверенно. В его глазах, как и всегда, был покой, на лице – благосклонная улыбка, руки твёрдо лежали на поясе, даже не касаясь меча.  
— Приветствую, Лаурент из дома Хьюи, — спокойно сказал глава дома Таравват и поклонился, словно Лаурент был его гостем.  
— Приветствую, — с некоторым раздражением произнёс альфа Хьюи. — Не вижу своих детей. Или ты не смог прочесть мои требования? — Лаурент проявлял явное нетерпение.  
— Я принёс бумаги, подтверждающие... — Пэп перевёл взгляд на охранников Лаурента, которые выглядели слишком напряжёнными, и, спокойно повернувшись к ним спиной, достал из ларца бумаги, — впрочем, ты их уже видел, я привозил их тебе лично, — голос Пэпа стал холодным и мрачным. Лауренту не нужны были дети, он явился за чем-то другим. Но зачем?  
— Документы признали недействительными. Тильярин был беременным, и ты, угрожая выдать его оплошность, заставил стать Общим мужем в своём доме. Именем императора, как его регент, я приказываю тебе открыть ворота и впустить моих людей, чтобы они вернули то, что моё по праву.  
— И что же в моём доме ты считаешь своим? — с усмешкой спросил Пэп. — Уж не бастарда ли от Тийони ты решил забрать? Мальчик по бумагам принадлежит теперь семье моего вассала. И его отец подписал отказную.  
— Лишь один из отцов подписал! А вот второй с этим решением не согласен.  
— С каких пор ты решил ублажить интересы Тийони?  
— С тех самых, как они дали мне наследника. А ты его отобрал.  
— Чем тебя не устроил Амфер, — голос Пэпа стал грозным, — чем провинился перед тобой твой сын, что ты его убил?  
— Придержи язык! — Лаурент схватился за эфес своей шпаги и гордо вздёрнул подбородок.  
— А чем тебя не устраивает Нефри? Или калека не достоин править Хьюи? Тогда, возможно, не стоило править и тебе!  
Теперь голос Пэпа звучал слишком громко, и Лаурент не мог проигнорировать оскорбительные выпады. Выхватив оружие, он стал перед противником в боевую стойку. Его охранники последовали его примеру.  
— Будешь атаковать парламентёра? Даже положение Регента не спасёт тебя от позора! — Пэп ухмыльнулся, спокойно сложил бумаги в ларец и с грохотом его захлопнул. — Переговоры окончены, Лаурент, и я с радостью проткну твоё прогнившее сердце в память об Орио.  
Развернувшись к врагам спиной, Пэп дал указ слугам открыть ворота. Не обращая внимания на побелевшего от гнева Лаурента, он спокойно направился во двор своего дома. Слуга быстро семенил следом, спеша укрыться за ненадёжными, но всё же стенами.  
Войдя во двор, Пэп велел тут же закрыть ворота, молча, рукой дал указ одному из охранников бить в колокол, созывая своих сторонников, и подозвал к себе Рэмиля.  
Но за мгновение до того как ворота успели захлопнуться, в небольшую щель влетела стрела. Точный выстрел пробил главе дома Таравват шею. Мужчина пошатнулся, упал на колени и опёрся на руки, стараясь не свалиться в грязь. Из его горла вырвались тяжёлые хрипы, и, задыхаясь, он упал на землю.  
С криком ужаса к отцу бросился Мак, а ворота испуганно ухнули, когда армия противника ударила в них тараном.

* * *

Часть 25. Око за око  
К лежащему на земле Пэпу подбежал Кийс и Рэмиль. Пэп не мог говорить, захлёбываясь кровью, он отчаянно вращал глазами и пытался подняться. Рэмиль переломил стрелу и перевернул отца на спину.  
Новый удар в ворота заставил его отвлечься. Дерево выгнулось и затрещало. Следующий удар ворота уже не выдержат.  
— Всем приготовиться к атаке! — что есть сил закричал Рэмиль, оттаскивая Пэпа подальше от ограды. За ним тянулся кровавый след, который быстро смывал нарастающий дождь.  
Кийс встал у ворот, упёрся в них руками, словно попытался поставить на место сломанные брёвна и с криком толкнул их. Из земли поднялись ледяные глыбы и заключили забор почти по всему периметру в ледяную оболочку. Пошатнувшись, Кийс упал, истратив все силы. Обездвиженное и быстро бледнеющее тело подхватили с земли охранники и внесли в дом. Отдав свою жизненную энергию, Кийс подарил им несколько минут.  
Мак, с трудом сдерживая рыдания, пытался закрыть хлещущую рану на шее отца. Пэп не говорил, беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, хватая им воздух.  
— Быстро доставь его в лабораторию Кринга, — велел альфа брату, — ты часто там бывал, отыщи хоть какие-нибудь лекарства! Его жизнь в твоих руках.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Рэмиль осмотрел двор, который заполняли солдаты.  
— Подайте мне мой доспех и оружие! — велел он, быстро двигаясь мимо суетящихся людей.  
Выдернув из толпы одного из домашних слуг, Рэмиль тихо ему прошептал:  
— Передай Лаару, пусть активирует защиту. И проследи, чтобы Тильярин не покидал дом!  
***  
Тильярин видел, как внесли тело Пэпа, как лилась кровь, оставляя тёмные дорожки на паркетном полу. Лаар побледнел, замер, как изваяние, лишаясь дара речи. Эрки же, напротив, воодушевлённо стал требовать подать ему оружие и доспехи, собираясь отправиться на войну.  
— Господин Лаар, Рэмиль просил активировать защиту и отправить Тильярина в его покои.  
— Да, конечно, — растерянно ответил альфа.  
— Я не буду сидеть в комнате, как трусливая мышь! — Тиль сердито посмотрел на слугу, но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
— Рэмиль отдал приказ.  
— Я послежу за ним! — сказал Эрки. — Пойдём, Лаар, не стой, как истукан!  
Альфа кивнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и поспешил на третий этаж. Там, в одной из центральных комнат, он смахнул с пола невзрачный половичок, открывая магический символ, спрятанный на полу. Эрки и Тиль встали за его спиной и внимательно следили за его движениями, ожидая пробуждения волшебства, которое могло бы их защитить.  
Лаар разрезал ладонь и капнул немного крови на знак. Над символом поднялся лёгкий туман, потом преобразовавшийся в сотню призрачных птиц, которые вырвались из комнаты, пролетая сквозь стены и окна.  
— Это защита? — удивлённо спросил Эрки.  
— Вестники. Они соберут наших союзников и вассалов, — пояснил Лаар.  
— В моём родном поместье полторы тысячи Големов защищают дом! — Эрки негодовал.  
— А у нас защищает периметр огненное Инферно, — кивнул Тиль и, подойдя к окну, посмотрел на ледяной забор, который ломился под ударами врага и таял под проливным дождём. — Я должен идти.  
Омега произнёс это быстро, глотая буквы. И выбежал из комнаты, избегая растопыренных рук Эрки, который пытался его схватить. Тут же взяв направление к своей комнате, Тиль пролетел через коридоры, скользя по мраморному полу, как на катке. В своей спальне он вытащил охотничий лук, тот, что подарил Бернан, и выбрал самую длинную стрелу для охоты на крупную дичь. Делал он всё спешно, не задумываясь. Сейчас мысли и рассуждения могли только всё испортить. Быстро закрепив кожаные наручи, он глубоко вздохнул и спокойным шагом направился в мансарду.  
Зал, где семья Таравват вместе проводила свои беззаботные вечера, пустовала. Разбросанные на полу карты, фишки от игр и книги напоминали о веселье, что царило в семье Пэпа. Забавные рисунки, карикатуры, что творили Амм и Соо. Дартс с утыканной дротиками стеной и доска, на которой вели счёт: Лилу на первом месте, за ним Мур и Рэмиль, Пэп где-то в конце. Он редко присоединялся к играм. Обычно глава дома тихо наблюдал за своим шумным и непоседливым семейством. Наблюдал и защищал.  
Что будет с Домом, если Пэпа не станет? Смогут ли Таравват сохранить свой кулак, связь своих пальцев? Сейчас умирающему главе очень не хватало ещё одного пальца – брата Кринга. И Тиль в этом чувствовал свою вину.  
Распахнув окно и откинув ставни, он встал на подоконник на одно колено. Небольшой лук отлично прошёл в оконную раму, и Тиль осмотрел поле битвы. Чуть в стороне, примерно в пятистах футах от ворот на своём коне восседал Лаурент. Если раньше, на охоте, Тиль просто ненавидел отца за то, что тот не поддержал и не был рядом, то теперь он понимал, что Лаурент – это корень всех зол. Тот, кто стал причиной войны и ненависти между многими семьями. Тот, кто лишил Пэпа его Истинной пары.  
Теперь Тиль не проявит той слабости, что захватила его на охоте. Не позволит своим детским чувствам остановить его карающую руку. Если бы Тиль не вскинул вверх в тот раз лук и не отказался от своих намерений, сейчас Пэп был бы жив и здоров, а Рэмиль не носился бы по двору, готовый грудью защищать свой родной дом.  
Прижав тетиву к щеке, омега спешно делал поправки на дальность, погоду и угол полёта. Много месяцев тренировок, пока он не знал, чем занять себя во время беременности, не пропали зря. Тиль был уверен, что не промахнётся. Он должен был попасть.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Тиль закрыл глаза и отпустил тетиву.  
Стрела пробила Лауренту глазницу. Открыв глаза, Тиль увидел, что её древко торчит из головы его отца, поблёскивая разноцветным оперением. Пошатнувшись, регент упал со своего коня. В тот же миг ворота с треском проломились, и во двор ворвались вооружённые люди.  
***  
Пэп пришёл в себя через три часа. Мак смог отыскать нужные мази и растворы, чтобы излечить его рану. Мак знал, как исцелять физические повреждения, поскольку видел, как это делал Кринг, и не раз. Как лечить магические раны, он не знал, и Кийс обледенел, сдавшись своей магии ещё до того, как Пэп очнулся.  
Охранники Таравват смогли отбить первую атаку. Потеряв более пятидесяти человек, они стояли до последнего. Но армия Хьюи бросилась врассыпную, когда обнаружила, что Лаурент мёртв, а к Таравват прибыло подкрепление. Союзники помогли добить тех, кто не успел сбежать, и разогнали остатки войск Хьюи.  
***  
Мио плакал. Его детские рыдания поднимались к грозовому небу и заставляли всех скорбеть по безвременно ушедшему мужу Пэпа. Членов семьи хоронили в склепе за озером, и сейчас рядом с небольшим полуподземным домом собралось слишком много народу. Но все молчали. А Мио плакал.

* * *

Часть 26. У разбитого корыта  
Рэмиль, погружённый в свои мысли, выглядел божественно прекрасно, и Тиль, сидя за столом напротив, забывал есть. Каждый день знакомая процедура. Альфа с одной стороны, омега с другой. Один жадно пожирает взглядом, второй не замечает. И бесконечное множество случайных слов, от которых тепло и горько на сердце.  
Орфей вернулся, но Рэм больше не пытался изображать приветливого хозяина, большую часть времени он пребывал в угнетённом задумчивом расположении духа. Другие члены семейства пытались объяснить это смертью Кийса, но Рэмиль был равнодушен к мужу Пэпа и если и мог переживать, так это за Мио и отца.  
Пэп потерю перенёс стойко и, казалось, от душевной раны оправился быстрее, чем от раны в шее. Хотя всё зажило хорошо, Пэп с трудом говорил и часто тяжело кашлял. Глава дома не хотел расстраивать своих детей и, взяв себя в руки, натянуто улыбался знакомой всем колкой улыбкой, и даже стал поговаривать, что не помешало бы обзавестись новым мужем. И только когда на него никто не смотрел, его взгляд становился отстранённо пустым, словно у Пэпа не осталось души.  
Через четыре дня после внезапного нападения на дом Таравват Тильярин отправился в дом Хьюи. Пэп рассказал ему, что Амфер мёртв, что после проигрыша войска Лаурента разбежались, а вассалы не вернулись на службу. Теперь дом Хьюи был пуст, не защищён и не способен выжить.  
Нефри сильно побледнел и осунулся с их последней встречи. Зимнее падение повредило его ногу, и он с тех пор прихрамывал. Но не хромота делала его слабым. Лаурент не пожелал, чтобы Нефри жил своей жизнью, не позволил ему жениться и собирался сделать простым охранником, лишённым прав и титула. Тильярин был беременным от врага, а Нефри всего лишь прихрамывал, но Лауренту были неугодны некачественные дети.  
Дома Тиля ждала ещё одна неприятная новость – муж Амфера, Ганзал из Дома Минох, погиб при родах, оставив на попечение Нефри сына – бету. Поэтому Лаурент так сильно желал вернуть фертильного омегу. Отец надеялся прогнуть Тиля под свои желания и заставить подарить полноценного наследника. А рождённый ребёнок-альфа мог бы претендовать на остатки земель и имущества Тийони. Прагматизм Лаурента пугал и вводил Тиля в депрессию.  
Но вернуться домой, где его наконец-то рады были видеть, оказалось приятно. Папа Бернан тяжело переживал горе, после смерти мужа он слёг и, потеряв волю к жизни усох, превратившись в измученного старика. Умирая, Бернан предложил переписать имение на Тильярина, но Тиль настоял, чтобы новым наследником стал Нефри, за собой же попросил сохранить право на титулы и звания. Пэп будет рад узнать, что его Общий муж больше не безродный оборванец, а представитель знатного Дома. Нефри наследству обрадовался, в нём затеплилась надежда, что его жених всё же согласится на свадьбу даже после грубого отказа Лаурента.  
Тиль покидал свой дом с гнетущей тоской. Два сильных Дома воевали столетия, и вот к чему это привело: тяжёлое положение обоих домов, смерть любимых и близких, нескончаемая ненависть и презрение – результат их противостояния.  
Совсем не такого исхода двести лет назад хотели двое влюблённых из дома Тийони и Хьюи.  
***  
Рэмиля ужасно раздражало, что Тиль за ним следит. Не просто следит, а преследует. Куда бы альфа ни отправился, Общий муж, думая, что его не заметят, ходил следом. Рэмиль был раздражён, и не только этим. Он получил результаты экзаменов из университетов, и оказалось, что его приняли в самый лучший университет мира. Только добираться туда нужно было более декады. А значит, домой Рэм вернётся лишь следующим летом, если вообще сочтёт нужным возвращаться. И мысли о том, что он на такой долгий срок покинет свой родной дом, свою семью, своего возможного будущего ребёнка, не давали ему покоя.  
И меньше всего ему хотелось оставлять без присмотра Тильярина. Об этом слишком похотливом и слишком беспечном мальчишке хотелось заботиться, хотелось следить и было тяжело отвести взгляд. Но Рэмиль не мог попасть в ловушку своих собственных чувств. Закрываясь и отталкивая Тиля, он пытался быть на расстоянии. Но сложно быть на расстоянии, когда тебя всё время преследуют.  
А тут ещё Орфей! Рэмиль понимал, что влияние семьи будущего мужа важно для них, учитывая последний неприятный конфликт с Хьюи. Но выносить скучного и нудного омегу у него не было сил. От этого омеги Рэму хотелось уехать подальше и надолго.  
Разрываясь между своими желаниями и долгом, он никак не мог принять решение и ответить на письмо декана.  
Лето подходило к концу. Дожди сменялись грозами и новыми дождями. Сушень вышла из берегов, и селяне радовались обильным осадкам и, значит, богатому урожаю. Ворота худо-бедно восстановили, и Пэп заказал новый крепкий забор. Такой, чтобы смог вынести натиск врага. Семья всё больше и чаще собиралась в мансарде, понимая, что это последние деньки вместе, а потом почти все они разъедутся по школам и университетам, и в имении останутся лишь беременные омеги да Мур, что следил за делами Пэпа. Дом станет пустым, холодным, и маленький Мио рисовал на стенах свою семью, чтобы никого не забыть.  
— Может, пойдем, искупнемся? — Тиль появился у Рэма под боком, и альфа вздрогнул, не ожидая этого.  
— Холодно, утром опять был дождь, — отмахнулся Рэм.  
— Зато сейчас солнышко. Последнее тепло пропустим, — Тиль подлизывался, как наглый кот, от него невозможно было спрятаться.  
— Ладно, чёрт тебя дери, — Рэм слабо улыбнулся. Опять Тиль им управляет.  
Омега оказался прав – солнышко выглянуло и немного прогрело воздух и гладкую поверхность озера. Ненадолго к ним присоединился Эрки, но, сделав заплыв на пару миль, вернулся в дом. Рэму уходить не хотелось, под журчание воды, под пошлыми взглядами Тиля ему было так спокойно, так умиротворённо. И Рэм мысленно прощался, оставлял своё детство и отрочество в до боли родном имении.  
Пока Тиль барахтался в ледяной воде, Рэмиль прогуливался по берегу, искоса подглядывая за своим омегой, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Верхняя одежда осталась валяться где-то в траве, и сейчас на альфе были купальные штаны и ножны с коротким ножом. Ветер приятно обдувал кожу и моросил влагой озера. Когда ещё у него выпадет такой спокойной денёк!  
Наперерез ему из воды выбрался Тиль. Слишком красивый, чтобы смотреть, слишком нужный, чтобы оставлять.  
— Видел тут это дерево? — омега подтолкнул альфу чуть в сторону от берега и подвёл к большой сосне, — я недавно его нашёл.  
Омега сел рядом с корнями и стал рассматривать вырезанные надписи на коре.  
— Кринг, Наринг, Пэп, — читал он, водя пальцем снизу вверх, — Манами, Ингу, Черш, Амф, Мика, Кийс…  
— Хватит, — Рэм попытался отодвинуть Тиля от старых, стёртых воспоминаниями и войной надписей, — не надо их читать.  
— Верун, Жека, Орио, — не слушал его Тиль.  
Рэмиль устало опустился рядом и посмотрел на то, что когда-то было его семьёй.  
— Твои родители, — Тиль задумчиво гладил пальцем надписи.  
— Я же просил не читать.  
Несуществующие воспоминания о его погибшем папе выглядели светлыми и сказочными, такими, как передавал их Пэп. Но Рэмиль не помнил Орио, даже не представлял, как он выглядел.  
— Давай молодых запишем! — воодушевлённо предложил Тиль, без спросу вытянул у Рэма его нож и стал вырезать имена.  
— Не надо, — обречённо произнёс Рэм, понимая, что никуда от упрямства Тиля не спрячется.  
Омега вырезал надписи, а Рэмиль пытался вспомнить, как зовут мужей старших бет Кринга. Они переехали в дома своих омег ещё лет пять назад, и Рэмиль почти не встречался со своими старшими двоюродными братьями. Впрочем, дом всё равно был полон, дальше некуда. О такой большой и шумной семье, наверное, мечтал любой. И Рэмиль надеялся, что спустя десятилетия шума будет ещё больше, когда у всех них появятся дети.  
— .. и Орфей, — заканчивал с именами Тиль.  
— Не пиши! — Рэм вдруг резко закрыл дерево, поставляя руку под нож. — Не хочу!  
Тиль замер, удивлённо смотря на альфу, и послушно отдал ему оружие. Рэм, смутившись, опустил взгляд и сделал вид, что пытается тщательнее пристроить пояс с ножнами. Тиль подсел вплотную к нему, нависая мокрой тенью над альфой, и задумчиво стал заглядывать в глаза.  
— Что тебя тревожит, Рэм? — пристал к мужу Тиль.  
— Ты! — отмахнулся альфа. — Вечно лезешь ко мне, пиявка.  
— Мне тебя не хватает, мне просто мало тебя, — омега ткнул его пальцем в грудь, — я бы вообще с тебя не слезал, если б ты не был таким сердитым.  
— Я не сержусь, — слабо усмехнулся Рэмиль, и омега без спросу заполз к нему на колени, устраиваясь поудобнее и потираясь о его ноги своими мокрыми штанами, — только этого мне не хватало! — Рэм попытался его столкнуть, но Тиль обхватил его за шею и с силой прижался.  
— Не отталкивай меня, пожалуйста, — нежно прошептал ему Тиль на ухо, и Рэм замер.  
Что-то болезненно кололо у него в груди, и альфа вцепился в драгоценное тело, прижимая его к себе. Что ему теперь делать? Как оставить Тиля одного, как уехать и смириться с этой отвратительной свадьбой?  
— Хочу тебя, — шепнул Рэм, поддаваясь эмоциям, и тут же прикусил язык.  
Тильярин обнял его двумя руками за шею и прижался к губам своим горячим ртом. Задыхаясь от нетерпения и нежности, Рэм обхватил прекрасное лицо ладонями, покрытыми мелким речным песком. Всё тело дрожало от страсти, сжатой в комок. Страсти, скрываемой от других и себя. Что есть похоть, когда обязанности велели ему забыть о любви? И любить Тильярина было так неправильно, так болезненно! Омега навсегда останется для него Общим мужем. Для него и для других. И, переходя из постели в постель, будет разрывать его сердце. Так нельзя... Рэмиль попытался остановиться, сжать свои желания, запихнуть их снова куда-нибудь поглубже, туда, где не смог бы найти и он сам.  
— Рэм, любимый мой, дорогой мой Рэм, — шептал Тиль, покрывая поцелуями его лицо, прилипая к нему горячими губами, обжигая своим дыханием и желанием.  
Разве можно было взять себя в руки в такой ситуации?  
— Прекрати, Тиль! — Рэмиль сжался, опуская голову и отстраняясь от Тиля. Нужно было бежать и скорее. Или потом ничто его уже не остановит. — Отвали, пиявка!  
Рэм с силой столкнул омегу с себя, тот тут же вскочил на ноги и растерянно посмотрел на мужа.  
— Что опять не так? — Тиль казался очень расстроенным, — ты же сам сказал, что хочешь!  
— Перехотел.  
Рэмиль заставил себя подняться, поправляя штаны, стараясь скрыть свой эрегированный член. Внутри синим пламенем горела боль. Такая, что дышать было невозможно. Рэмиль мог дышать лишь Тилем. Но выбор сделан – альфу ждал долг, и он отвечал за свою огромную семью.  
— Не надо так делать, Рэм, — плаксивым голосом произнёс Тиль, — я стараюсь, как могу, стараюсь не расстраивать тебя, не обидеть своими желаниями. Но мне так хорошо с тобой. Просто не могу оставаться в стороне, а ты дразнишь меня. То подзываешь, то отталкиваешь. Это больно, Рэм, очень больно.  
Рэмиль опустил голову, взвешивая каждое слово, обдумывая и раскладывая по полочкам чувства и необходимость. Вот тут останется Тиль, тут альфа поместит Орфея, тут расставит омег и альф Дома. Всё будет правильно, рассчитано до мелочей.  
— Мне нравится с тобой играть, — голос холодный, как клинок в его ножнах, — ты такой идиот, Тильярин. Перетраханая шлюха, кому ты такой можешь понравиться? Довольствуйся своим местом в постели и не лезь, куда не следует. Я же с тобой никогда не буду. Слишком много чести с тобой связываться.  
Шаг в сторону. Прочь. Рэмилю хотелось сбежать.  
Тиль пошатнулся, казалось, его избили, он побледнел и без сил свалился на землю.  
Рэм бросил на него последний взгляд и быстрым шагом пошёл к своим оставленным вещам. Быстрее, быстрее, пока не разорвалось его сердце.  
***  
Ужин был гадким на вкус. Рэмиль не слышал, что говорил ему до тошноты отвратный Орфей. Альфа вежливо кивал и улыбался одними губами. «Так нужно. Так будет правильно» — повторял он как заклинания, чтобы не слышать своих мыслей. Тильярин на ужин не пришёл, и Рэм был рад, что не придётся сидеть с ним за одним столом. За окном снова полил дождь, он жёсткими ударами бил по окнам, словно пытался разбить их, проникнуть вовнутрь и затопить слезами неба всё вокруг. К восьми ужин был закончен, дождь не прекращался, и Рэмиль как бы невзначай поинтересовался у слуг, где их Общий муж.  
— Господин Тильярин с купания не возвращался, мы послали людей искать его, но пока не нашли.

* * *

Часть 27. Стигматизация  
Тиль сидел на холодном песке, перед глазами всё плыло, слёзы предательски мешали смотреть. Начал накрапывать дождь, на улице темнело, но Тиль продолжал сидеть, роняя на землю огромные слёзы. Шутил ли Рэмиль, просто издевался или говорил правду, было не важно. Рэмиль говорил неизбежную истину, и Тильярин прекрасно это знал. Ещё когда только подписывал свой брачный контракт, ставя подписи под именами своих четырёх мужей. Он общая шлюха, подстилка, которую используют, как вещь. Сегодня с ним развлекаются и любят, а завтра он никто – просто место занимает. Хотелось взвыть в голос, да толку от этого? Всё равно ничего не изменится, реви – не реви.  
Дождь усилился, стал стучать по опущенным плечам и неприятно затекать в уши. Тильярин поднялся, но домой не пошёл. Не хотелось сейчас видеть Рэма, и всех остальных тоже. Хотелось забраться в дремучий лес, заблудиться и сдохнуть где-нибудь под ёлочкой. Наверное, так и стоило сделать или хотя бы попытаться, чтобы потом можно было жалеть себя и свои неудачные попытки покончить с собой.  
Омега шёл вдоль озера, за одеждой он так и не пошёл. Толку от неё не было – всё равно промокла. Из-за чёрного неба казалось, что уже наступила ночь, в темноте Тиль с трудом разбирал дорогу, но упрямо продолжал брести сквозь кусты и густые заросли травы. Через полчаса хождений, омега решил, что этого достаточно, и повернул назад. Но, пройдя немного в сторону дома, как ему казалось, он понял, что заблудился, и, где именно находится дом, не знает. Его тут же охватило отчаяние, прежние мысли о смерти под кустом улетучились, оставаться на ночь в лесу не было ни малейшего желания, кроме того, он продрог, и от холода зуб на зуб не попадал.  
Когда кто-то дёрнул его за плечо, Тиль радостно обернулся, уверенный, что кто-то из дома пришёл его выручать. Но вместо спасителя его встретил тяжёлый кулак, с размаху разбивший ему бровь. Тиль свалился на землю, и там его тут же стали пинать ногами, попадая острыми носками по рёбрам и предплечьям. Омега взвыл, пытаясь увернуться, подняться на ноги или хотя бы понять, что происходит. Наконец побои прекратились, тяжёлая рука схватила его за волосы и оторвала от земли. Тиль, щурясь от боли, пытался разглядеть нападавшего. Лица он в сумерках рассмотреть не смог, зато в нос ударил знакомый запах. Запах, который преследовал его по пятам пять месяцев. Такой же запах, как и у его нежеланного сына.  
— Хороший улов, братишка!  
Тильярин стал отчаянно вырываться, оставляя в цепких чужих пальцах клочья своих волос. Он размахивал ногами, впивался ногтями в удерживающую его руку и вопил, что есть мочи, надеясь, что его хоть кто-то услышит.  
— Похоже, он не рад нас видеть, Шон, — Конб перехватил Тилю запястья и дёрнул ему руки вверх, заставляя омегу прогнуться, опуская голову к земле, — мы тебя почти два месяца пасли. А ты сам к нам в руки пришёл, ублюдок чёртов. — Конб ударил его коленом в пах, и Тиль взвыл от боли.  
— Думал, мы тебе с рук спустим, что ты Маори убил? — Шон ходил вокруг дёргающегося Тиля и временами пинал его ногами. — Думал, мы не узнаем, что это ты сделал?  
Следующий удар по хребту заставил Тиля свалиться на землю, и подняться у него уже не было сил.  
— Привяжи его, Конб, — велел Шон и ещё раз пнул омегу под рёбра.  
Конб подхватил уже несопротивляющегося парнишку, подволок его к дереву и стал прикручивать, закрепляя руки над головой и привязывая его к сучьям так, чтобы Тиль лишнего движения сделать не мог. Вытащив из-за пояса плётку-кошку, альфа Тийони со всей силы ударил ею юношу по оголённому животу. Тиль зашипел, поворачиваясь вбок. Дёргая ногами, он попытался хоть немного сдвинуться.  
Шон наносил удар за ударом, пока плеть не разорвала Тилю кожу, и тот не стал безостановочно кричать от боли. Потом Шон передал плеть брату, сам же присел рядом с юношей и сорвал с него мокрые, покрытые грязью и травой штаны.  
— Пусть ещё попляшет, — дал указания альфа, и Конб с довольной ухмылкой стал хлестать Тиля по оголённому паху и бёдрам.  
Сил, чтобы кричать, у него уже не было, но выносить эту боль Тиль тоже не мог. Протяжно завывая, он срывался на рыдания, хрипло стонал и молил о пощаде. Его не слушали. На него вообще не обращали внимания. Порка была лишь частью развлечения. Тиля не собирались долго пытать, его собирались убить.  
— Ну, что, кончаем его? — спросил Конб, когда Тиль, обессиленный, перестал сопротивляться.  
— Ещё поиграю, — сказал Шон и забрал у брата кошку, — привяжи-ка его ноги.  
Корб послушно подхватил Тиля за лодыжки и закинул ему ноги к голове. Обвязав их верёвкой, он закрепил их за какой-то сук на дереве, и теперь ягодицы Тиля позорно торчали вверх. Омега тихо постанывал, не в состоянии двигаться.  
— Сейчас будет веселье, — усмехнулся Шон и сел перед пленником на колени.  
Схватив парня за яички, он с силой сдавил их, заставляя Тиля снова стонать и выгибаться, и, приставив рукоять плётки к его заднему проходу, стал с силой вталкивать её внутрь. Омега задёргался, попытался освободить ноги, снова заскулил, срываясь на рыдания и на проклятья.  
— Небось, тебя у Таравват хорошо растянули, — продолжал посмеиваться альфа и толкать рукоять вглубь.  
Тиль стал кричать, казалось, деревяшка разрезала его изнутри, она входила всё глубже, а ухмылка на лице Шона становилась всё шире. Запихнув палку почти на полную глубину, Шон достал нож и приставил остриё к его пенису.  
— Нет, — Тиль стал дёргать ногами, извиваясь всем телом, но Корб хорошо его связал.  
— Боишься, сука? — альфа провёл ножом вдоль живота, оставляя неглубокую царапину, — сколько раз ты Маори ударил? Мы больше двадцати отверстий насчитали. Тупой ублюдок! Я тебя тоже в решето превращу!  
— Нет, — омега скулил, заливаясь слезами.  
— Скажешь, не ты его прикончил? Мы по кровавому следу отследили тебя до этого дома!  
— Это я, это я… — Тиль очень боялся, что после они доберутся и до Рэма.  
Остановив нож на светлом шраме, оставшемся после родов, альфа приставил остриё ровно по разрезу и несильно надавил. Тиль дёрнулся, остриё распороло кожу, и Корб поставил ему ногу на грудь, стараясь удержать на месте.  
— Куда ребёнка Маори дел? Он может стать наследником Тийони, а тебе, трупу вонючему, он уже точно не пригодится!  
— Не Маори, а твой, — прошипел сквозь зубы Тиль.  
— Вот как? А сцепка у тебя с Маори была. Хотя мы из тебя в те дни и не выходили. Гоняли по кругу, — Шон ухмыльнулся, — тебе нравилось.  
— Чтобы вы сдохли, — Тиль попытался плюнуть в альфу, но из-за слабости и неудобного положения слюна лишь выползла из его рта и повисла на подбородке. Корб толкнул его ногой в челюсть и, схватив за волосы, ударил затылком о дерево. Тилю очень хотелось потерять сознание, а ещё лучше поскорее умереть.  
Вновь приставив нож к шраму, Шон стал давить на него, налегая своим телом. Тиль от боли, что яркими пятнами заскакала перед глазами, заорал. Остриё медленно погружалось в его тело. Голос Тиля то и дело срывался, но он продолжал кричать и дёргаться с невероятной силой, словно пытался вырвать себе ступни. От его рывков затрещала верёвка, но разорвать её у омеги не было ни возможности, ни сил. Шон резко вырвал нож, и из раны хлестнула кровь. Приставив остриё в сантиметре от старой раной, альфа с отвращением и нескрываемым презрением стал повторять операцию.  
Прокусывая губы насквозь, Тиль выл, корчился, снова кричал. Дёргаясь на верёвках, он содрал себе кожу почти до костей. Его стоны оглушали, дождь продолжал стучать по его порезанному телу. От боли Тилю хотелось, чтобы ублюдки просто его убили. От унижения ему хотелось умереть прямо сейчас.  
Тиль кричал. И за своими криками он не услышал, как из леса выехали всадники. Шон на мгновение опешил, Корб же сразу бросился бежать. Уже теряя сознание, Тиль увидел, как к нему подбежал Рэмиль. Альфа склонился над ним, прижимая руки к ранам на животе. Но сейчас Тилю уже не было больно. Он чувствовал к себе отвращение, и ему было неприятно, что Рэм видит его в такой унизительной позе, с вздёрнутыми ягодицами и этой ужасной плёткой внутри.  
— Не смотри, — прошептал омега, — пожалуйста, не смотри.  
Тиль отключился и не видел, как Эрки догнал Шона и, запрыгнув на него, избивал, пока Лаар не оттащил своего мужа от обездвиженного искалеченного тела. Тиль не видел, как со слезами на глазах Рэм срезал с него верёвки и тащил его домой.

* * *

Часть 28. Карьера или любовь  
Орфей с удивлением смотрел на вернувшуюся с поисков процессию. Он заметил, что Общий муж ранен, с его голого мокрого тела стекали дождь и кровь, а Рэм хоть и пригибался от тяжести, но очень бережно понёс его на третий этаж.  
— Что происходит? — непонимающе спросил он у Лаара. Тот не ответил, отвернулся и обнял своего мужа, который тоже был в крови и трясся от ярости.  
Поднявшись на третий этаж, Орфей заглянул в комнату Тиля. Над Общим мужем склонились Пэп и Мак, пытаясь зашить его раны и опоить лечебными зельями, что почти закончились.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он у Рэма, который бледный как полотно стоял у дверей.  
— Вали отсюда! — злобно крикнул на него альфа, и Орфей вздрогнул, от возмущения у него вытянулось лицо. Но прежде чем он успел возразить, Рэм схватил его за предплечье и вытолкнул из комнаты. — Собирай свои вещи и вали из этого дома! — ещё громче крикнул ему жених в лицо.  
Обиженный Орфей стремглав бросился в свою комнату.  
***  
Тиль то приходил в себя, то снова отключался. Рядом постоянно сидел Мак или Пэп, но с ними говорить ему совсем не хотелось. Хотелось свернуться в калачик, забиться в дальний угол и исчезнуть. Тиль не хотел плакать, но как только он открывал глаза, слёзы реками текли из его глаз. Зачем его нашли… зачем забрали… лучше бы ему дали умереть… совсем немного осталось же…  
Раны заживали плохо, словно Тиль не хотел излечиться. Сонное зелье погружало его в небытие, но он каждый раз приходил в себя с рыданиями и стонами. Рэмиль молча наблюдал в стороне, не приближаясь к нему и других не подпуская. Только Мак продолжал менять повязки и успокаивающе поглаживать по голове.  
Через двое суток Тиль перестал метаться, лихорадка прошла, и раны затянулись. Волшебные зелья Кринга сделали своё дело, и его тело восстановилось. Но зелья не умели лечить ни разум, ни душу.  
Заметив, что Тиль пришёл в себя и больше не плачет, Рэмиль подошёл ближе и присел рядом с его постелью. Тиль не обращал на него внимания, безучастно разглядывая потолок.  
— Тильярин, — альфа осторожно позвал его, и омега перевёл на него взгляд выцветших глаз.  
— Рэмиль из Дома Таравват, — произнёс Тиль, обращаясь к нему официально.  
Рэм вздохнул, положил руку мужу на грудь. От этого прикосновения омега вздрогнул, и из его глаз снова полились слёзы.  
— Прости меня, — заговорил омега, — я сбежал… сам попал в ловушку.  
— Всё хорошо, — попытался его успокоить Рэм. Видя, что Тиль снова плачет, он сжался, понимая своё бессилие.  
— Теперь я и ваш дом опозорил, зачем вы меня к себе взяли. От меня одни неприятности!  
— Успокойся, — Рэм попытался его обнять, но Тиль оттолкнул его, его голос срывался на рыдания.  
— Лучше бы мне было спрыгнуть с той колокольни! Я позор дома Таравват… вы все будете меня презирать!  
— Нет, это не так! – Рэм говорил шёпотом, он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, уши закладывало. Ему казалось, что он снова и снова слышит ужасные крики своего омеги там, в лесу. И, плутая под дождём, в непроницаемой тьме он слышал эти крики, но не мог его отыскать.  
Тиль не замечал его слов.  
— Ты меня презираешь, я перетраханая шлюха. Ненавижу себя! Почему ты не дал мне умереть!  
— Не надо так, прошу, успокойся. Я буду с тобой рядом, я буду защищать тебя, клянусь. — Рэма трясло, он не знал, как успокоить мужа, и как прекратить эти крики в своей голове.  
Тиль ожесточённо крутил головой.  
— Тебе противно быть со мной!  
— Нет, всё не так, — Рэм перехватил его отбивающиеся руки и крепко обнял, не давая больше вырваться, — я люблю тебя, я хочу быть с тобой. Тиль, мой милый Тиль. Успокойся, мы всегда будем рядом с тобой. Мы все – твоя семья.  
Тиль судорожно вздрагивал. Его истерика прекратилась, но из его глаз продолжали литься слёзы. Рэм бережно уложил его на постель и протянул кружку с сонным зельем. Тиль покорно выпил и закрыл глаза, из которых беззвучно продолжали течь слёзы.  
***  
Рэм дождался, когда Тильярин уснёт. У него больше не было сил смотреть на бледное неспокойное лицо мужа. Оставив свой пост, он вышел из комнаты омеги.  
— Ты снова его обманул!  
Альфа вздрогнул, он не ожидал никого увидеть. Рядом с косяком стоял Мак и сердито смотрел на брата. Боясь, что слова Мака донесутся до Тиля, Рэмиль закрыл двери.  
— Что ты знаешь?! — разочарованно ответил Рэм, качая головой, — сейчас я уже ничем не могу ему помочь.  
— Ты бы мог просто побыть с ним рядом, поддержать…  
— Нет! — ещё более сердито прервал его альфа, — это… невыносимо!  
— Но Тиль, он так нуждается в тебе, он тебя любит, как никого…  
— Хватит! — Рэмиль схватил брата за грудки и посмотрел в его серые глаза, — хватит мне его навязывать, хватит пытаться свести нас, ничего не выйдет ни у тебя, ни у Пэпа!  
Мак нервно сглотнул, не понимая причин злости брата.  
— Что с тобой, Рэм? — попытался мягко успокоить его омега.  
— Тильярин… моя Истинная пара… — опустошённо выдохнул Рэм и отпустил Мака.  
— Что? Когда ты узнал?!  
— Ещё в школе. Ещё до того как у него случилась первая течка. Мы ходили вместе на фехтование, и я не мог сосредоточиться, находясь с ним в одной комнате. Но на что я мог рассчитывать? Кринг ненавидел Хьюи, и мне не хотелось переезжать в его дом из-за дурных традиций Хьюи. Лаурент никогда бы не отпустил его в наш дом, и мне даже не было смысла посылать к нему сватов. А потом я узнал, что он помолвлен с Вильямином, и эта история с Тийони. Всё было против меня с самого начала.  
— Но теперь ты можешь быть рядом с ним.  
Рэмиль опустил голову. Быть рядом с Тилем – это как исполнение всех мечтаний. Но Рэм не хотел стать таким же беспомощным, как и Пэп. Не хотел быть слабым.  
— И терпеть то, что он спит со всеми подряд? Что он родил от другого? — Рэм постарался сказать это как можно более возмущённо, хотя в действительности это было такой ерундой по сравнению с его влечением.  
— Задевает твою гордость? — теперь злость слышалась и в голосе Мака, — ты сам упросил Пэпа взять его в дом.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы он покончил с собой! — Рэм старался не смотреть брату в глаза. Альфа врал всем, и первым делом самому себе.  
— Думаешь, он теперь этого не сделает? Теперь, когда Шон снова напал на него, а ты собираешься сбежать на другой конец света, уехать на четыре года в университет и бросить свою Истинную пару?!  
— Много лет я собирался стать главой дома, много лет шёл к тому и не собираюсь всё потерять из-за этого мальчишки! — Рэм с силой зажмурился, словно пытаясь отогнать от себя сладкие видения. — Если я буду с ним, если хоть на минуту потеряю контроль, я уже не смогу думать ни о ком другом более!  
— Тогда тебе стоит решить, что для тебя важнее – любовь или карьера?  
— Я уже давно решил.  
Рэмиль быстро отвернулся и пошёл прочь, не обращая на брата более внимания. Войдя в свою комнату, он с шумом захлопнул двери и, прислонившись к ним, сполз на пол.  
Он всегда старался держать всё под контролем, и всё в этой жизни было в его руках. От него же требовалось защитить того единственного, что был предназначен ему судьбой. Но Рэм не смог это сделать ни зимой, ни сейчас.  
Он зажал рукой рот. Альфа не хотел, чтобы кто-либо заметил его слабость. Не хотел, чтобы кто-либо слышал рыдания, вырывающиеся из его груди.

* * *

Часть 29. Борьба за власть  
Император умер. Да здравствует император!  
Вновь начались военные действия против соседней Империи Хины, и большинство Домов поддержало их, предпочитая наживаться на горе, а не думать о тех, кто в этой войне погибнет.  
Маленький Альбертин старался выглядеть сильным, смелым и разумным правителем. Но мальчику было всего восемь лет, и после смерти его регента совет раскололся на две половины, раскалывая вместе с собой и всю страну. Все старались делать вид, что проблемы их не касаются, но Кринг отчётливо понимал, что любое неверное заявление ввергнет империю в гражданскую войну.  
Младший сын Альбертина V – бета Горд, который не мог претендовать на трон, требовал передать ему право регента. От него не отставал личный доктор императора, который был также дедушкой Альбертина VII со стороны омеги.  
Положение регента было близко к роли самого императора, он принимал решения, управлял войсками и давал указы от имени правителя. Маленький император по законам мог претендовать на своё законное место так же, как и молодые альфы занимали своё место глав Домов – по достижению двадцати одного года, или после замужества и зачатия дитя. А восьмилетнему ребёнку и до того, и до другого было очень далеко, поэтому занять кресло императора на ближайшие двенадцать лет претендентам хотелось до скрипа зубов.  
Каждый вечер претенденты устраивали дебаты, и совет, обязательно присутствующий на них, то и дело ссорился, превращаясь из разумных альф в сборище дворовых псов. Лаурент в качестве вероятного регента был записан ещё много лет назад самим Альбертином V, замены старый император ему не предполагал. И половина альф не желали видеть в регентах бету, вторая же половина не представляла в наместниках человека, не принадлежавшего напрямую к императорской семье.  
Кринг старался оставаться от всего этого в стороне. В душе он надеялся, что он в роли советника не понадобится молодому императору, и его отпустят домой. Но вместе с тем понимал, что, если регентом станет тот, кто посчитает его угрозой, Кринга просто казнят. А уж причину найти не составит труда.  
Но сдаваться Кринг не собирался, как и отправляться на тот свет.  
Договориться о приватном звонке не составило труда. Мальчик был готов подписать любую бумагу касательно ресурсов замка, лишь бы его оставили в покое.  
Пэп выглядел бледным и уставшим. Рана на шее зажила, но след от стрелы остался и делал его постаревшую шею ещё более сморщенной. Видеть брата в таком состоянии Крингу было тяжело, хотелось обнять его, поддержать. Но сейчас Кринг был далеко, и дома его не ждали.  
— Приветствую, брат, — произнёс бета и раскинул руки, готовый к объятиям.  
— Кийс погиб, — вместо приветствия сказал Пэп и тяжело вздохнул.  
Кринг понимающе склонил голову, соболезнуя. Он узнал о смерти их Общего мужа ещё от Лаара, который доложил ему о случившемся. Кийс для Пэпа был последним напоминанием об Орио, не слишком похожим, но всё же слабым отражением любимого омеги. Потеря последнего общего мужа Пэпа сильно подкосила. Казалось, за последний месяц Пэп постарел на десятилетия.  
— Прими мои соболезнования. Я звонил сообщить…  
— Это ещё не всё, — не дал договорить брату Пэп, — вчера на Тильярина напали. На нашей земле, Шон и Корб схватили его и пытались убить. К счастью, дети вовремя его отыскали. Но мальчик в тяжёлом состоянии. И не только физически. Он сломлен, сильно подавлен.  
Кринг не знал, что на это сказать, чувствуя, что Пэп винит его во всём. И он чувствовал свою вину.  
— Лаар написал мне, что Тиль воспрянул духом, после того как Лаурент был убит.  
— Лаар ничего не понял, — жёстко прервал его Пэп, — семья Тильярина почти полностью уничтожена. Ему пришлось собственными руками убить отца. Былая слава дома Хьюи канула в лету, в их доме живёт лишь подросток-калека да младенец-бета, — Пэп грозно сжал кулаки. — Ты этого добивался?  
Кринг вздрогнул. Пэп редко повышал на него голос.  
— А разве ты сам не желал того?  
— Нет, я хотел, чтобы мой Орио был со мной. Хьюи уничтожены, враг гниёт в могиле, но мой муж не ожил и не вернулся домой. Мне не нужно было больше ничего.  
Пэп расстроено отступил, но его голограмма лишь дрогнула и осталась на месте.  
— Я сожалею, Пэп, — тихо сказал Кринг.  
— Свои сожаления ты можешь передать Тильярину и его осиротевшим братьям.  
— Я не знаю, как мне ему помочь.  
— Лаар и Эрки схватили Шона. Сейчас он пленник в нашем доме. Делай что хочешь, но мне нужно позволение на его убийство. Отпустить после всего случившегося я его не могу. Тильярин – теперь наша семья. И наша обязанность заботиться о его комфорте.  
— Я сделаю всё возможное.  
Пэп облегчённо выдохнул. Ему тоже был неприятен этот разговор.  
— А Тилю ты можешь предложить моё зелье забытья. Мальчик сможет забыть о том, что случилось, забыть о Тийони навсегда.  
— Ты это зелье почти не испытывал, Кринг, ещё неизвестно, как всё обернётся. — Пэп задумался, возможно, это действительно будет хорошим выходом. — Ладно, теперь рассказывай, зачем вызывал.  
— В императорском дворце неспокойно. И я хотел получить позволение вернуться домой. — Кринг снова поклонился.  
— Ещё не время, — коротко ответил Пэп и прервал связь.  
***  
Кринг задумчиво сидел в своей комнате и взвешивал все за и против. Любые действия ведут к противодействиям. Сможет ли он выйти сухим из воды, сможет ли помочь своей семьёй и не навредить ей той же помощью. Наконец приняв решение, Кринг собрал с собой необходимые снадобья и направился в покои Горда.  
***  
Спустя два часа после визита Кринга к Горду, бета сидел в покоях императорского лекаря. Подпоенный зельем правды мужчина с лёгкостью рассказал все свои тайны, вернул Крингу его дневник и даже обещал огромные блага семье Таррават, если получит регентство. Но Кринг уже заключил сделку с Гордом, лепетание доктора подслушивали союзники и уже к ночи несчастного связали и бросили в тюрьму, как убийцу и предателя. Оказалось, что доктор ненавидел императора и надеялся посадить на его место своего внука. В своё время омегу доктора сделали наложником Альбертина VI насильно, и юноша погиб при родах, за что доктор и отравил старших императоров.  
И Кринг был прав насчёт Хьюи. Лаурент сам предложил этот план врачу и добыл яд. А также втянул в это своего сына, который попытался ему возразить, за что и поплатился жизнью.  
Следующим утром Кринг отправил бумаги домой с почтовым вороном. Новый регент Горд подписал указ о казни Шона Тийони за воровство секретных снадобий у советника Кринга. Корб Тийони также был объявлен в розыск за дезертирство со службы. А Крингу было дозволено работать на дому.  
Последнее Горд подписал с особым удовольствием. Советник регенту был не нужен. А дабы в случае необходимости Кринг мог быстро прибыть во дворец, ему было позволено использовать императорскую станцию быстрого перемещения.

* * *

Часть 30. Казнь  
Пэп сидел в своём кабинете, пил крепкий коньяк и поглядывал в окно. На главном дворе имения ставили виселицу. Хотелось сделать всё тихо и незаметно, но Кринг, то ли пытаясь выслужиться, то ли не придумав ничего другого, написал, что Шон Тийони должен быть повешен.  
В двери постучали, и Пэп с тяжёлым вздохом занял место в кресле, приглашая гостя. Пришёл Рэмиль, юноша выглядел усталым и нервным. Слишком самоуверенный, он оказался не готов ко всем перипетиям, что свалились на его юную голову.  
— Через час будет казнь, проследи, чтобы на площади не было лишних, — велел Пэп, даже не поздоровавшись.  
— Хорошо, отец, — Рэмиль сел рядом и налил себя коньяка.  
— Как состояние Тильярина?  
— Хотел поговорить… о нём, — Рэм придвинул к себе бокал, но так и не сделал глоток. Задумчиво разглядывая свои руки, он стал медленно размышлять, — я написал Орфею письмо с извинениями, объяснил ситуацию, и он понял меня.  
— О, конечно, понял, его богатенький папа быстро нашёл другого влиятельного жениха своему избалованному сыну, — усмехнулся Пэп.  
— И отправил письмо декану с согласием, через пару дней меня ждут на пароме, так что я еду на другой континент.  
— Я рад за тебя, — кивнул Пэп.  
— Но я не могу уехать без Тиля! Просто не могу! — Рэм схватил бокал и одним глотком осушил его, — ты говорил, что, сочетавшись браком с истинной парой, я буду уязвим. И я согласился с тобой, сделал Тиля Общим мужем. Теперь с ним спят мои братья, я знаю, что они ходят к нему в комнату, а я остаюсь в стороне, повторяя про себя, что так будет лучше. Но лучше не становится. Мне было проще свыкнуться с мыслью, что моим мужем станет мой омега, беременный от другого, чем то, что я не смогу увидеть его целых четыре года. От судьбы не уйдёшь, отец, я хочу быть рядом с ним, и мне не важно, какой он, не важно, с кем спит и что болтает.  
— Тогда смирись, позволь себе расслабиться, — Пэп пожал плечами, казалось, его это совсем не беспокоит. — Когда ты вернёшься из университета, тебе будет уже двадцать три, и ты станешь главой Дома даже без наследника. За имением пока последит Мур, он отлично справляется. Став взрослее, ты будешь проще принимать решение. Ты найдёшь нового мужа, заключишь брачный контракт и обретёшь успокоение с другим мужчиной.  
— Когда я вернусь, Тиль обо мне забудет. Родит детей моим братьям. Привыкнет, что меня нет рядом.  
— Не забудет, поверь. Забыть свою Истинную пару невозможно.  
— Так что же мне делать?  
— Учись, работай над собой и будь твёрд.  
***  
На площади присутствовали лишь охрана и члены семьи. Пока судья, присланный от императора, читал обвинение и приговор, Шон молчал. С ненавистью смотрел на Пэпа, мысленно проклиная своих убийц. Виновным он себя не считал, ведь он защищал честь семьи и мстил убийце своего брата.  
Пэп и его семья стояли в нескольких метрах от него и внимательно наблюдали за исполнением приговора. После того как Эрки красочно расписал то, что случилось в лесу, Шона возненавидели все. И все желали смерти Тийони.  
Тиль на казнь не пошёл. Мак попытался его уговорить, но юноша даже слушать не хотел, прятался под одеялом, скулил и просил его оставить в покое. Мак послушался, но на душе было тяжко, казалось, Тиль не хочет выбираться из своей депрессии. И даже не Шон его тревожит, а что-то более тяжёлое и жестокое. И хотя его физические раны зажили, в душе омеги осталась огромная пустота, которая увеличивалась, как чёрная дыра, поглощая его самого. Тиль не пытался спастись, он стремился быть поглощённым своей чернотой, словно это могло стать для него спасением. Мак надеялся, что Рэм поддержит мужа, будет заходить к нему почаще и спасёт от внутренних страхов. Но альфа более у Тиля не появлялся, не говорил и даже не узнавал про его здоровье. Мака это злило, но сделать он ничего не мог и лишь пытался не дать Тилю окончательно уйти в себя.  
Рэмиль на казнь тоже не пошёл, сказал, что ему надо собирать вещи и готовиться к отбытию. Никто не настаивал, будущий глава дома выглядел расстроенным и подавленным. Причин у него не спрашивали, альфа своими переживаниями ни с кем не делился.  
***  
Мак ушёл, оставил отдёрнутыми гардины, и неприятное солнце проникало в комнату, загоняя Тиля в темноту. На улице бабье лето. В его комнате – конец света.  
Сжавшись в комочек, Тиль прятался от самого себя в углу спальни. Тихонько подвывая, он пытался не думать, не вспоминать, пытался отключить сознание и себя самого. Не было больше ненависти к Крингу, не было обиды к Рэму. Всё это мелочное, пустое. Внутри него горела ненависть к себе. Презрение, от которого невозможно было никуда скрыться. А остальным всё можно было бы простить.  
Простить, простить, простить...  
Чтобы они простили его в ответ. За то, в чём он сам был не виноват, но за то, что он себя ненавидел сильнее, чем тех, кто причинил ему боль. Не было желания жить, не на что было надеяться, не во что верить. Некого любить. И нет возможности выбраться из замкнутого круга отвращения к себе.  
Гадко, гадко, гадко...  
Каждый дюйм его плоти изгажен чужими руками. Мерзкое тело пусть сгниёт! Никому не нужное, бессмысленное существование. Он – кукла для развлечений. Общественная шлюха, которую передают из рук в руки. Сначала для любимых, потом для ненавистных. И для всех одинаково равный – уродливый, гадкий, мерзкий.  
Не было смысла мечтать о любви и будущем. В его положении не было будущего. И Рэм никогда его не полюбит, никогда не будет с ним. Тиль был уверен, что свадьба уже состоялась, и новобрачный не появляется в его комнате, так как занят своим омегой. Теперь его с Рэмом разделяло не только то, что он развратная бесплатная подстилка для всех. Теперь Рэм – любимый и нужный муж, а в будущем – и отец. И альфа никогда не простит, что Тиль шлюха, и что другие, нелюбимые руки касались этого тела. Омега ненавидел своё тело, хотелось броситься с разбегу в окно и чтобы ни кусочка целого не осталось. Хотелось на дно озера, сжечь себя, раздавить, выкинуть, разрезать.  
Он просто вещь. Вещь в чужом доме, куда его приняли, чтобы развлекаться. Кринг сделал его своей подопытной свинкой. А потом привёл в дом на потеху своим детям. Развлечение – сегодня один, завтра другой. И нет никому дела, что он думает, что чувствует.  
Нет чувств, нет чувств, нет чувств...  
Тиль – пустое место, вывернутая оболочка. Сломлен. Выпотрошен. Нет слёз. Нет гнева. Только ненависть к себе и своему телу.  
Уничтожить его. Уничтожить.  
Тиль выполз из своего угла, ноги не слушались, руки не двигались. Разум остался в далёком прошлом, лежал замёрзшим на дне реки, что подхватила его ледяными волнами и принесла в руки Тийони.  
Омега с трудом открыл тяжёлые створки. Сил нет. Словно тело ему не принадлежит. Уже давно не принадлежит... словно калека вполз на подоконник.  
Там, внизу, его ждёт свобода и покой...  
Зажмурившись, он свесился вниз, сползая всё ниже, подталкивая себя бессильными руками. Ещё одно небольшое усилие...  
Полёт...  
_________________________________________  
//несколько слов от автора.  
Герои не мазохисты, не моральные уроды. И я не пытаюсь разрушить семейные ценности. Мир фэнтезийный, и тут всё иначе. В истории я придерживалась философии бушидо, и то, как самураи относились к долгу и семье. Так что Рэм не идиот, отказывающийся от своего счастья, а вполне здравомыслящий мужчина, воспитанный в системе определённых культурных правил и традиций. Так же кому интересно, советую посмотреть информацию про наложниц и детей богатых родов Японии и Китая. Там практически существовала система с "младшими жёнами".

* * *

Часть 31. Будь моим  
Просыпаться было тяжко. Тиль с неохотой открыл глаз и осмотрелся. В комнате был приятный полумрак, рядом с его постелью прикорнул Кринг с потухшей трубкой и пустой кружкой. Выглядел бета по-смешному домашним. Тиль тихо хмыкнул.  
Зачем Кринг вернулся? А разве он уезжал?  
В голове как-то смутно и размыто носились какие-то мысли. Непонятные, его ли вообще? Странно что-то нашёптывали, уверяли, смущали. Только Тиль их не слышал. Голова трещала, рука болела, а вот мысли просто раздражали.  
У камина Пэп о чём-то тихо спорил с Рэмилем. Оба выглядели уставшими, словно несколько суток не спали. Может, и не спали. Тиль не помнил. Ему самому спать хотелось. Сон утягивал в бархатную сладкую дрёму, где хотелось остаться навсегда. Он осторожно зевнул. От простейшего движения заболела челюсть, и дёрнулся второй глаз. Кажется, он даже открылся, и Тиль увидел нависшего над ним Мака.  
— Он очнулся! — воскликнул омега, и Тиль поморщился. Голова затрещала, как испуганная сорока.  
— Тише, — поморщившись, произнёс Тиль.  
Рядом с ним тут же нарисовался Рэмиль, схватил его за больную руку и дёрнул так, словно оторвать хотел. Тиль снова поморщился.  
— Тиль, как ты себя чувствуешь? — очень правдоподобно изобразил Рэм волнение.  
— Хорошо, — Тиль потянул руку к себе. Рэм опять над ним потешается… как и тогда, у озера. Озеро он помнил, а что было потом… — что со мной случилось?  
— Ты напился и свалился с лестницы, — быстро и очень чётко произнёс Кринг.  
Тиль пошевелил бровями, пытаясь вызвать хоть какие-то воспоминания о пьянке. Наверно, пытался запить горе, что любимый альфа отталкивает его и смеётся снова и снова. Вспомнив об этом, захотелось опять выпить.  
— Простите за беспокойство, — произнёс Тиль и лёг на бок, желая хоть немного, но спрятаться от своего слишком заботливого семейства. — Если не возражаете, я ещё немного посплю, а то, кажется, от похмелья меня подташнивает.  
Семья отнеслась с пониманием к его словам, и все удалились. Точнее, почти все. Рэмиль остался и продолжал как-то странно на него смотреть, словно сторожил.  
— Если что понадобится, Тиль, ты позови, — наконец произнёс альфа, и Тилю показалось, что голос его дрогнул.  
— Разве что выпить ещё, и лучше чего-нибудь покрепче, — проговорил Тиль, смущаясь. Рэмиль, правда, о нём заботится? Может, те злые слова – это тоже шутка? Жестокая, но ненастоящая.  
— Тебе не стоит больше пить, — в голосе альфы только забота, но Тиль почему-то рассмеялся.  
— Думаешь, не стоит? И чего это ты мне указываешь? Я тут полноценный член семьи! Полноценная шлюха! — злобно выкрикнул он и закусил губу. Рэм вздрогнул, сел перед ним на колени, снова схватил его за несчастную больную руку.  
— Прости меня, — его тихий горестный шёпот вызвал у омеги новый прилив смеха. Тиль всё ждал, когда Рэмиль рассмеётся вместе с ним, но альфа с отчаяньем смотрел на мужа. — Верно, я это заслужил, — наконец произнёс он и, поднявшись, вышел.  
Тиль обиженно поджал губы. «Заслужил»? Тиль не хотел чем-то обидеть мужа. Или хотел? На душе было гадко и мерзко. Но, вместе с тем, он ощущал какую-то странную свободу. Словно оковы, что сковывали его долгое время, сломаны, и теперь, наконец, он может спокойно лететь.  
***  
Прошло два дня, с тех пор как Тиль пытался себя убить. Парнишке повезло, что он зацепился за водосток и замедлил своё падение. Небольшое сотрясение, сильный вывих и ушибы – а потом приехал Кринг и позволил влить в омегу экспериментальное зелье.  
Рэмиль задумчиво стоял рядом с дверью мужа. На двери приколотый лист – «запрещено упоминать Тийони» и сердитый смайлик от Мака. Тиль действительно всё забыл? Пэп сначала не хотел вызывать своего брата, но Рэм настоял – Тильярину была необходима помощь, а все зелья закончились. Кринг воспользовался телепортационным устройством и тут же напоил Тиля и снотворным, и успокоительным. А потом Рэмиль потребовал дать Общему мужу зелье забытья. Ранее испытывать зелье Крингу удалось лишь раз и по его описанию, человек забывал лишь ту деталь, на которой сосредотачивался. Теперь Тиль не помнил о Тийони. Ничего не помнил, что было с ними связано.  
Но действительно ли Шон был причиной попытки самоубийства? Вот что на самом деле беспокоило Рэма.  
Рэм вздрогнул всем телом – на самом деле это была его вина. Может, Тилю было бы лучше забыть не Тийони, а Рэмиля? Вспоминая сказанные им в запале слова, он ужаснулся своей жестокости.  
Кто теперь тут злодей и кто герой? Бездушные Тийони, что ранили его тело, или он, бессердечная сволочь, что ранила его душу? Простит ли его Тиль, сможет ли понять его спустя годы, долгие годы совместного существования и обоюдного отталкивания? Нужна ли Тилю после всех испытаний такая жизнь?  
Рэмиль глубоко вдохнул, набирая полные лёгкие воздуха, и, постучав, сразу зашёл в комнату мужа.  
— А, Рэм, — Тильярин оторвал голову от книги, взгляд у него был равнодушный, словно и не рад он был гостю.  
— С тобой Пэп хотел поговорить, — сказал Рэмиль, чувствуя, как под напором карих глаз становится мягким, податливым и очень слабым.  
— Ладно, пошли, — Тиль отшвырнул книгу и быстро поднялся.  
Рубашка на груди у него была распахнута, и Рэм смущённо отвёл взгляд, замечая его ровную гладкую кожу и небольшую тёмную дорожку, начиная от пупка, что тянулась куда-то вниз и пряталась в лёгких хлопковых штанах. Смотреть на него – уже страдание. Как же с ним рядом жить…  
Тиль уверенно шёл по коридору, а Рэмиль – следом, внимательно разглядывая размашистые движения рук, прыгающую походку и небрежно разбросанные волосы на плечах. Он хотел смотреть на него долго… долго… так долго, сколько будет жить. И оставлять его в Гоштале Рэм не собирался.  
Тиль постучал в открытую дверь, заглянул в кабинет Пэпа и сразу вошёл. Глава дома тут же предложил Тилю бокал вина, но омега отказался. Сел в кресло, принимая уверенную позу, закинув ногу на ногу и раскинув руки. Рэмиль встал рядом с отцом, немного нервно теребя свои рукава и поглядывая на Тиля тем самым голодным взглядом, которым омега обычно разглядывал своего мужа. Что изменилось? Рэм ведь не хотел быть слабым, а теперь прогибается под своего омегу и жаждет его любви. Жаждет и боится потерять. Потому что почти потерял его. Дважды за последнюю декаду.  
— Тильярин, — обратился Пэп к юноше, — как ты знаешь, Рэмиль надолго уезжает из дома учиться. Он получил очень престижное место, но, к сожалению, жить он будет далеко. Поэтому я бы попросил тебя сопровождать его. Рядом с членом своей семьи ему будет проще и легче наладить свою жизнь вдалеке от дома.  
Тиль удивлённо поднял брови, улыбнулся. Слишком спокойно и равнодушно.  
— Я думаю, Рэмиль сам прекрасно со всем справится, — улыбка на его лице стала шире и ещё более равнодушной.  
— Тиль, я прошу тебя, — Рэм говорил тихо, он никак не ожидал, что Тиль откажется. Ведь омега так хотел быть с ним рядом. — Мне придётся провести там четыре года. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Ты будешь моим!  
— Твоим кем? — Тиль внезапно рассердился, — мальчишкой для развлечений и чтобы было, кого дразнить? Нет, спасибо, я лучше дома останусь.  
Произнеся слово «дом», Тиль съёжился. Перевёл взгляд загнанного оленёнка на Пэпа и неуверенно спросил.  
— Я ведь могу остаться?  
— Да, конечно.  
Пэп одобрительно кивнул. Рэмиль же стоял неподвижно, с широко раскрытыми глазами, всё пытаясь понять, как так вышло. Ведь всё находилось под его контролем, всё было чётко спланировано и обустроено.  
— Завтра рано утром Рэмиль отбывает, — продолжил отец, — приходи проводить его.  
— Непременно, — весёлый голос Тиля болезненно уколол, Рэмиль сжался, словно слова мужа резанули альфу изнутри.

* * *

Часть 32. Чужая война  
Тиль долго не мог уснуть, крутился в своей огромной постели, чувствуя то прилив гордости за себя, то безграничную тоску. И чего он добился, отказав Рэму? Будет сидеть дома и мечтать, что любимый альфа вспомнит о нём хоть разок? Может, и вспомнит. А может, возьмёт с собой другого Общего мужа. А ведь у Тиля был шанс.  
Забывшись в тяжёлом сне, в котором снова и снова он оказывался прикованным к дереву, и две огромные сороки клевали его тело, Тиль спал тревожно, а проснулся рано. Слабый утренний свет еле освещал его комнату. Во рту пересохло, пить хотелось невыносимо, и омега поднялся, чтобы налить себе в бокал воды. Ноги его не слушались, чуть не свалившись с кровати, Тиль тихонько застонал. Всё тело болело, живот крутило, и ему казалось, что внутри горит пожар.  
— Только этого не хватало, — пробормотал омега, как же не вовремя у него началась течка. Теперь он даже не проводит Рэма. Нужно было срочно бежать к Крингу и просить волшебных зелий. А ещё надеяться, что по дороге никто из мужей его не перехватит и не затащит в постель. Время раннее, скорее всего, всё ещё спят.  
Это была первая течка после беременности, но Тиль с трудом мог сопоставить те факты, что у него был ребёнок… впрочем, он даже не помнил, от кого, и где этот ребёнок. Может, это был ребёнок от кого-то из мужей? Или, может, дитя умерло, поэтому никто и не говорит с ним о сыне. Мысли метались, загадок было много, а голова кружилась так, что он не понимал, где дверь.  
За окном раздался шум, ржали обеспокоенные лошади и хлопнули распахнувшиеся ворота. Тиль, спотыкаясь, бросился к нему, открыл ставни и с отчаяньем уставился на покидающую дом повозку. Между огромными сундуками сидел Рэмиль. Его Рэмиль, альфа, который пробрался так глубоко в сердце и распорол его.  
— Подожди… — еле слышно, Тиль крикнул в открытое окно. Альфа не заметил, не обернулся.  
Повозка покинула двор, ворота стали закрываться и лишь в последнюю секунду Рэм повернулся, посмотрел на него, поймал его взгляд и исчез… Тиль, дрожа от начинающейся истерики, сполз на пол. В его сердце что-то окончательно окаменело.  
***  
Чужая страна встретила Рэмиля удушливой жарой. Путешествие на корабле вымотала, расшатала и без того расхлябанную нервную систему. Каждую минуту, он вздрагивал, врался на корму и хотел начать уговаривать капитана повернуть назад. Домой. В место, где его сердце сможет обрести покой. Но разум останавливал, и он упорно заставлял себя двигаться вперёд.  
Учёба помогла отвлечься. Занятия, сложные задания, попытка добиться чего-то большего. Рэмиль пытал себя учебниками, не покидал библиотеки и возился с ингредиентами.  
Из дома с завидным постоянством приходили письма. Писал Пэп и Кринг, писали братья. Но ни слово не прислал Тильярин. Омега намеренно отгораживался, не отвечал на его вопросы, игнорировал. И чем дольше тянулось это молчание, тем тяжелее становилось его выносить. Рэмиль отчаянно и бесповоротно осознал, что сходит без него с ума.  
Дурной контроль, дурная правильная жизнь. И традиции, в которых запутались дурные мысли. Рэм просто хотел убедиться, что Тиль жив, в порядке, не делает глупостей и не забыл о нём. Четыре года казались теперь столетиями. А там, в далёком доме, его единственный омега станет мужем для других и не вспомнит, как он выглядит, когда придёт время возвращаться.  
Через полгода Пэп прислал бумаги с предложением о новом браке. Другой омега, другая семья – по возращению Рэмиля ждала свадьба с нелюбимым, но очень выгодным партнёром. Тогда же, разложив все свои эмоции и чувства на составляющие, Рэм осознал, что долгие полгода, живя рядом со своей парой, он издевался не только над своим сердцем. Он ломал жизнь Истинному.  
Вещи он собрал в считанные часы, взял отпуск в обучении и заказал билеты на корабль. Именно там, в порту, его и настигла весть о войне. Войска Империи Хины прорвали оборону Шталы и разоряли Дома рядом с границей.  
***  
Пэп не хотел отправлять детей на очередную не его войну. Но императорский указ нельзя оспорить и отменить. Лаара и Рэмиля призвали на службу. Эрки, узнав об этом, хотел последовать за своим мужем, но не смог оставить новорождённого сына. Рэму о призыве Пэп послал магическую весточку, потому был удивлён, что альфа уже на полпути к дому.  
Вещи из университета прибыли заказной посылкой. Одежду и книги сложили в комнате Рэма, ингредиенты и записи оставили нераспечатанными. Пэп надеялся, что после войны, Рэм вернётся к учёбе. Все на это надеялись. Но через два года, война так и не закончилась, и надежды стали призрачными.  
***  
Тиль вздрагивал от каждого шороха. В огромном доме Таравват расквартировали под три сотни солдат и незнакомые альфы шлялись рядом с его комнатой, то и дело наровясь забраться вовнутрь. Несколько недель назад, незваные гости, обнаглев от вседозволенности императорского слова, пробрались в комнату Ониону и изнасиловали Общего мужа. Кринг, пользуясь положением советника, казнил ублюдков, но омеге от этого легче не стало, и дисциплины солдатам не добавило.  
Война подходила к концу. Войска Хины были отброшены за пределы границ, мирный договор почти подписан и солдаты ждали позволения вернуться домой. У империи больше не было денег, чтобы их содержать и гарнизоны селили в крупные Дома.  
Тильярин с замиранием сердца ждал последнего указа. Ждал, когда все уберутся из его дома и закончиться этот кошмар. И не только потому, что чужие, посторонние альфы пугали до аритмии, но и потому, что после долгих лет разлуки домой приедет Рэм.  
Тиль скучал, невыносимо болезненно перенося растование. Приходил в комнату своего мужа и, забираясь в оставленную одежду, вдыхал его аромат, стараясь не реветь. Писать ему не было сил, и, получая всё новые послания, он перечитывал их снова и снова, надеясь заметить в них столь необходимые слова любви. Сначала Рэм писал о долге, потом о заботе. Но так и не написал, что Тильярин мечтал прочитать.  
— Спишь? — в комнату тихонько проскользнул Мак.  
— Зачем ты бродишь по дому один? — недовольно зашипел на него Тиль.  
— Меня Элин проводил, — смущённо ответил омега.  
— И ты оставил его за дверью? — Тиль рванулся вперёд, но Мак его остановил.  
— Подожди, он уже ушёл, всё хорошо, — голос у него звенел от волнения. — я хотел поговорить один на один.  
Тиль недоверчиво кивнул, чувствуя, как отливает кровь от лица – что Мак хотел ему сообщить? Что Рэм или Лаар ранены? Или что альфы Дома погибли. Он не желал получать таких новостей. Не желал терять кого-то ещё…  
— Мы получили весточку – братья возвращаются домой. Они будет тут уже через пару недель.  
— Это же прекрасно! — воскликнул Тиль.  
— Рэм… знаешь, — Мак смутился, он знал об их связи, видел, как Тиль изводил себя первые месяцы, но так и не рискнул рассказать правду.— Он не хотел, чтобы ты от него отвернулся. И он очень сильно без тебя скучал.  
Тиль кивнул, он тоже скучал, и все прошлые обиды давно отошли на второй план.  
— Ты не писал ему, но он спрашивал меня. Я рассказал, что ты сблизился с Муром и много времени проводишь с Эрки. Но он понял всё превратно, и… — Мак опустил взгляд, — Рэм не останется дома. Не уверен, что он даже заедет сюда. Его ждут в университете, и Пэп согласился с его новым отбытием.  
— Вот как… — Тиль оглушено опустился на кресло. Его словно холодной волной захлестнуло, стало горько и обидно. Но это ведь Рэм. Глава его дома и Тилю стоило принять его желания.  
— Прости, — склонил голову Мак, — я не хотел…  
— Не твоя вина, — Тиль стеклянным взглядом посмотрел в окно. Ещё четыре года ожиданий. Но он научился ждать. И подождёт снова.  
***  
Родной дом казался чужим. Незнакомые люди, отталкивающие запахи. Рэм плутал по коридорам и не понимал, как он тут оказался. К почти полностью сожжённым воротам они прибыли ещё ночью. Дом Таравват пострадал во время войны, но выстоял и сохранился. А за воротами его ждали не семья, а сотня озверевших от вседозволенности бандитов. Имперская армия сходила с ума от безделья, и лишь власть Кринга смогла удержать их от бесчинств.  
Тяжелая изнуряющая война лишила Рэмиля прежнего саркастического веселья, сломала твердый стержень своей уверенности, но не изменила характер. Он видел, как умирают и ему приходилось убивать, но он держался, старался изо всех сил, потому что верил, что дома его ждут...  
Никто их не встречал, и его комната оказался занята. Лаар первым делом бросился к мужу, а Рэм… он хотел пойти к Тилю. Войти и остаться с ним навсегда, но омега спустя столько времени видимо его о нём забыл. Рэм направился к отцу и ночевал в его спальне. Утром, завтракая в переполненной столовой, он лишь мельком заметил Тильярина и сердце стало стучать как безумное. Омега окреп, стал ещё красивее и теперь казался совершенно недостижимым.  
— Ты не изменишь решение, и уедешь, даже не пообщавшись? — Пэп постарел за эти годы на десятилетие.  
— Не хочу оставаться. — Рэмиль спрятался в его кабинете, не желая встречаться с братьями и их счастливыми мужьями. — И мне надо закончить образование. Получить должность в совете и возглавить Дом.  
— Для этого не обязательно уезжать так далеко, — голос у Пэпа был невыносимо усталый.  
— Это ненадолго. Благодаря воинской службе я смогу закончить уже через три года. — Рэм невольно посмотрел в окно и вздрогнул, заметив там играющих омег. Счастливых, солнечных. И рядом с ними Тиля. У него на руках сидел малыш, и сердце отозвалось нестерпимой болью – ребёнок его омеги был не от него. Он не знал, зачем бежал – а то, что он снова уезжал, было именно побегом. Всё равно придётся вернуться. Вернуться и столкнуться с истиной – Тиля он потерял…  
После разговора с отцом он не смог просто уйти и вышел во двор, надеясь увидеть своего омегу. Остальные уже разошлись, и Тиль сидел на скамье, прикрывшись зонтом, закрывая от зноя себя и малыша.  
— Привет, — произнёс он, вытягивая омегу из дрёмы, и тот вздрогнул, понимая на него взгляд.  
— Рэм… — Тиль поднялся, прижимая к себе ребёнка и всхлипнув, обнял его одной рукой. — Когда ты приехал? — от его тёплого голоса и самого уха кружилась голова.  
— Ночью, — голос осип. Рэму захотелось уйти. Зачем он вообще подошёл, тревожа своё прогнившее насквозь сердце. Погнившее, отравленное любовью, которую он сам и сгубил. Тиль потянул на скамью, усадил рядом и сжал в своей горячей ладони его руку. — И утром меня ждёт корабль, — добавил он, обречённо.  
— Значит, ты снова уедешь учиться? — голос Тиля был спокоен, слишком спокоен и от этого тоже было больно.  
— Да. — Рэм тяжело сглотнул, — Но ты ведь поедешь со мной?  
Тиль неуверенно посмотрел на ребёнка. Он бы хотел, очень хотел, только за прошедшие три года вместо бесконечного страха и отчаянной любви в его душе всё успокоилось, улеглось. И он наконец был готов просто ждать. Он мягко улыбнулся, понимая, что разлука вновь принесёт только боль, но так ведь правильно – так и хотел Рэм.  
— Нет, я останусь помогать с малышами. И обещаю писать.  
— Тиль… — Рэм тяжело выдохнул. Поднялся, шатаясь, словно пьяный, а потом обернулся, и резко свалившись на колени, уткнулся лицом в его штаны, — не могу тебя больше терять…  
— Ты уже не потеряешь, — мягко и спокойно ответил Тиль.  
— И оставить не могу… два года, я воевал только за тебя. Только ради тебя готовил чёртовы зелья и поднимал оружия, понимая, что если я сдамся и отступлю, то проиграю не империю, а своё сердце. Если бы ты погиб, Тиль… — он поднял взгляд, и сейчас в его глазах было столько неподдельного отчаянья, что Тилю самому стало страшно, — поедем со мной.  
Тиль отрицательно покачал головой. Он не мог понять, что происходит с его альфой. Не мог осознать, что за те годы, что он свыкался с мыслью о его отсутствии, Рэм ждал только одного – их встречи.  
— Значит… прощай… — Рэмиль поднялся. Обречённость в его взгляде напугала, и Тиль хотел его остановить, но малыш засуетился на руках – его пора было кормить и укладывать спать. И Тиль понёс его к папе.

* * *

Часть 33. Забери мое дыхание  
Тиль не знал, когда Рэмиль собирается уехать, и дежурил у окна почти всю ночь. Под утро задремал и проснулся как от рывка, понимая, что мог пропустить нечто важное. На улице действительно грузили повозку, и он вскочил на ноги, надеясь успеть попрощаться.  
От резкого движения сильно разболелся живот. Тиль согнулся, чуть ли не заскулив и тихо выругнулся. У него началась течка, и, как и три года назад он рискнул упустить своего альфу, даже не попрощавшись. Этого он допустить не мог!  
С трудом натянув на себя халат и запихнув ноги в тапочки, Тиль, придерживаясь за стены, поплёлся к Крингу. Стоило выйти из своей комнаты, как кто-то с силой толкнул его, впечатывая в стену, и прижался к его губам. Тиль на мгновение испугался, чуть ли не закричал от ужаса, что кто-то из солдат воспользовался его течкой и стал отчаянно вырываться. Но это длилось лишь мгновение, вдохнув запах своего альфы, Тиль расплылся в улыбке, расслабился и превратился в большую амёбу, неспособную мыслить и способную лишь размножаться.  
— Рэмиль, любимый, — Тиль страстно хватал альфу, который, казалось, вообще ничего не соображал. Его глаза, словно покрытые пеленой, смотрели сквозь омегу. Движения были судорожные, очень грубые, и казалось, в сухощавом мужчине пробудилась сила быка. Снова толкнув Тиля, теперь уже на дверь, он втолкнул омегу в комнату и быстро дотащил до кровати. Жадными пальцами он до синяков сжимал его кожу, дёргал халат, пытаясь стащить его во все стороны сразу, отчего пояс завязался узлом и повис у Тиля на бёдрах.  
При этом альфа продолжал его целовать, с рычанием кусая губы, царапая их до крови и не останавливаясь дёргать – раздевать омегу.  
— Подожди, Рэм, милый, ты будешь сожалеть, — пробормотал Тиль, совсем не желая его останавливать.  
Но Рэмиль и не собирался останавливаться. Приспустив свои штаны, альфа приставил головку своего члена к разгорячённой, полной смазки дырочке и стал толкаться, намереваясь войти, не подготавливая омегу. Тиль тут же раздвинул ноги, расслабляясь, готовый вытерпеть любые неудобства, лишь бы любимый муж взял его здесь и прямо сейчас. Он так долго ждал этого, мечтал и надеялся, и теперь его счастью суждено сбыться. Он нежно гладил ему лицо, пытался заглянуть в расфокусированные глаза и наслаждался его близостью.  
Рэма не было дома слишком долго, и Тиль почти отвык от его колких шуток и холодного нрава. Но он помнил, каким может быть этот альфа и уже не боялся его насмешек. Тиль был бы рад, если бы Рэм остался дома и продолжал потешаться, оскорблять, унижать. Он на все был согласен, лишь бы альфа не уезжал. Тиль даже был согласен смириться с участью общего мужа, смирился бы с другими мужчиной рядом с Рэмилем, смирился бы с чем угодно. Главное чтобы альфа был радом и жил…  
Рэм немного потыкался и, поняв, что так он не попадает, стал пальцами нащупывать вход и проталкивать себя внутрь, помогая руками. Тиль взвыл, ощущение было не из приятных, но, к счастью, член у Рэмиля был небольшой и аккуратный.  
Проникнув вовнутрь, Рэм стал дёргаться, интуитивно двигаясь вперёд и назад. Закатив глаза, он шипел, выгибался и остервенело сжимал пальцами ноги омеги. Несколько спешных движений, и альфа кончил, издав протяжный стон, и тут же расслабился, заваливаясь на Тиля.  
Омеге нестерпимо хотелось продолжения, он попытался пошевелиться, потеревшись об замершего альфу, и тут понял, что вообще произошло.  
— Выйди из меня, скорее, — Тиль толкнул Рэма, но тот сонно и расслабленно обнял Тиля, издавая какие-то ворчащие звуки. Потом приподнялся, словно трезвея, уставился на Тиля и дёрнулся от него, как ошпаренный. Но было поздно – кровь, прилившая к их органам, сцепила их, связывая мёртвым узлом.  
Тилю сразу стало невероятно стыдно. Рэмиль берег свою девственность для единственного и неповторимого, а тут попался на запах течного омеги и оказался надолго сцепленным с ним. Кроме того, Рэм ведь должен был уехать сегодня утром, а значит, он будет винить Тиля ещё и в своём опоздании на паром. Омега сжался, понимая, что сейчас Рэмиль придёт в себя и обрушит свой нескончаемый гнев на бедного Тиля. А ему просто хотелось, чтобы Рэм его обнял.  
— Что происходит? — Рэм смотрел на Тиля, словно только заметил. Снова дёрнулся от него, и омега взвыл от боли. — Как это могло случиться?!  
Голос альфы был полон разочарования, и Тиль сжался ещё сильнее.  
— Мне нужно ехать в университет, а ты меня течкой подловил! — с негодованием кидал обвинения Рэм.  
— Я же предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты остановился!  
— Я к тебе попрощаться пришёл, вот идиот! У меня в жизни омеги не было, думаешь, я бы смог устоять? Сидел бы ты в своей комнате да тряпку красную на дверь повесил – что опасно и нельзя входить! — Рэм всё повышал на мужа голос и продолжал дёргаться, пытаясь выйти из него.  
— Прекрати, ты меня порвёшь! — не выдержал Тиль, — и не к месту нам ссориться. Не сбежишь ты никуда час как минимум.  
— Не сбегу, — Рэм обреченно помотал головой.  
— Прости, — Тиль с грустью и нежностью посмотрел на альфу, — я всё равно люблю тебя и ничего с собой поделать не могу.  
— Разве? — буркнул Рэмиль и наконец, успокоившись, лёг на омегу.  
Его тёплое дыхание приятно щекотало Тилю шею, его губы слегка касались мочки уха, и Тиль слышал, как громко стучит его сердце.  
— Хочу быть с тобой, — как заклинание, одними губами произнёс Тиль.  
— Тогда почему не захотел со мной ехать? — голос альфы был уже спокойный.  
— Так правильно Рэм, я всего лишь общий муж, а ты – глава дома, тебе нужен другой… — Тиль тихо всхлипнул.  
— Ты такой дурак...  
Рэмиль нежно поцеловал его за ухом и стал медленно спускаться по шее, покрывая её поцелуями. Добравшись до основания шеи, он внезапно сильно вцепился в него зубами. Тилю показалось, что у него по позвоночнику молния пробежала. От боли он дёрнулся и вскрикнул.  
— Ты чего? — глаза у омеги расширились, — ты ж меня пометил! Что Пэп скажет? А твои братья?  
— Плевать на них! Плевать на всех! Ты мой и только мой! Идиот треклятый, спутал все карты! Всю мою жизнь перевернул! Не отдам больше никому! Теперь только мой!  
— Но я же Общий муж...  
— Был Общим! Я же теперь глава дома – ты мне ребёнка родишь, станешь моим мужем. Как захочу, так законы и поменяю. А я хочу, чтобы Общие мужья могли становиться Младшими!  
— Рэм... ты серьёзно? Пожалуйста, скажи, что не шутишь.  
— Только не вздумай реветь, плакса! Ты моя пара, разве ты не чувствуешь этого? Всё то время, что мы или рядом, разве ты не заметил, — Рэмиль снова нежно его поцеловал, — как наши запахи свивались вместе, словно требуя, чтобы мы соединились. Как искры по коже пробегают, стоит лишь прикоснуться, и словно обжигающей волной обдаёт, дыхание отбирает, сердце останавливается. Только смотрел на тебя и уже ног не чувствовал. Словно в преисподнюю проваливаешься, в огненное пекло, и пламя изнутри поглощает всё, и разум тоже. Я не шучу, Тиль. Я хочу быть с тобой, и буду, даже если ты снова начнёшь отбрыкиваться и гордость свою показывать. — Рэм посмотрел омеге в глаза. — Люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить.  
— Ты же меня всё время отталкивал, — с обидой вдруг произнёс Тиль.  
— Это было три года назад! Я был тупым самовлюбленным подростком, думал всё по правилам сделать. Чтобы моя Истинная пара остался Общим мужем. Не справился. Не знаю, как раньше наши предки это терпели. Как без руки ходить – часть тебя где-то в другом месте. Еще в университете все превратилось в отвращающую кашу и я понял, что не могу… Так странно, что ты этого не понял.  
— Я ведь тогда беременный был? — Тиль задумался, — а чей был ребёнок?  
— Эм... — Рэмиль не нашёл, что ответить, и прижался к губам омеги, спеша его заткнуть. — а от кого ребенок, которого ты вчера носил? — спросил он все же тревожащий его вопрос.  
— Поля и Кселя.  
— Двоих? — недоуменно переспросил Рэм, а Тиль рассмеялся.  
— Это их ребенок, я просто помогаю с ним.  
— Но Мак писал… — Рэмиль свел брови, пытаясь все осознать, и Тиль снова стал смеяться. Рэм, его чудесный Рэм совсем не изменился, и от этого в душе что-то поскуливало и топило в сладком удовольствии. Теперь он рядом… теперь… — значит, детей у тебя нет?  
— Пока нет, но теперь после сцепки рожу твоего!  
— А лучше парочку, — довольно кивнул Рэм.  
Тиль тут же обхватил его и страстно застонал, поддаваясь поцелую и поглаживая Рэму спину. Секса хотелось нестерпимо, а Рэмиля ещё сильнее. Тиль чувствовал обожание, растекающееся по его телу теплом и по его бёдрам горячей волной. Альфа двинулся ему навстречу, проталкивая свой напряжённый член глубже, и Тиль застонал ещё громче от удовольствия. Не было ничего приятнее в его жизни. Прикосновения Рэмиля — всё, о чём только можно мечтать. Рэм прижимался к мужу всем телом, снова начиная шипеть и тяжело дышать. Тиль видел, как он быстро теряет контроль, переходя от состояния простого желания к звериной похоти. Девственник и течный омега — не лучшая пара для любовных игр. Немного резких движений, и альфа опять расслабился.  
— Ты снова кончил?  
— Так хорошо внутри тебя. Я мечтал об этом днём и ночью. Мечтал о тебе, о нашем соитии... — Рэм сжал мужа до хруста костей, — теперь-то всё правильно. Так, как и должно быть.  
— А как же университет?  
— Да ну его! Я со своими оценками в имперский поступлю, ещё и со стипендией. А Кринг подсобит с телепортом, и дома буду каждый вечер, с мужем и нашим сыном. С кучей наших сыновей.  
— О, Рэм, дорогой мой Рэм, — Тиль чувствовал, что готов расплакаться. Счастье обычно не падает как снег на голову. Но сейчас, под накатившими эмоциями и под влиянием гормонов, все воздушные замки превращались в реальные. Тиль был счастлив. Ослепляюще счастлив.  
— Только без телячьих нежностей! — Рэм усмехнулся и посмотрел на мужа своей колкой улыбкой. Такой знакомой и привычной, что Тиль закусил губу, стараясь не расплакаться от накатившей нежности. — Ты же знаешь, я этого не терплю, — голос у него был нарочито строгий, но Тиль теперь прекрасно видел, что Рэм просто играет. В словах альфы больше не было ничего обидного, теперь Тиль чувствовал в его голосе любовь.  
— Как скажешь, муж! Тогда трахай меня уже, не могу больше ждать!

* * *

Эпилог  
Во главе огромного стола молодой и статный альфа зачитывал письмо с благодарностью от декана имперского университета. Вся семья старательно его слушала, пытаясь не задеть неловким словом гордость напыщенного выпускника. Закончив читать, альфа сел, обозрев всех холодным взглядом, требуя оваций, и подчиняясь тираническим замашкам главы дома, семейство изобразило неудержимый восторг.  
Но как только с официальной частью было покончено, все тут же забыли о главе и принялись с шумом и болтовнёй уплетать закуски с торжественного стола.  
К главе подсел его омега – красивый мужчина лет двадцати на вид. Его тёмные волосы были коротко острижены, руки выглядели крепкими и сильными, а плечи были шире, чем у альфы.  
— Как тебе моя речь? — требовательно спросил Рэмиль, нежно целуя мужа в щёчку.  
— О, прости, я не слушал, — равнодушно бросил Тильярин и обнял мужа.  
— Вот как всегда, — буркнул альфа и заёрзал под тяжёлой рукой омеги, — ты с каждым днём становишься всё больше похож на Амфера, может, хватит состязаться с Эрки?  
— Зато я всех наших детей одной рукой могу поднять! — рассмеялся Тиль и отпустил своего мужа. — Я очень горжусь тобой и твоими успехами в учёбе, — ласково добавил он, и Рэмиль тут же заулыбался.  
Рэмиль очень успешно отучился и получил статус врача, проявил себя на фронте в войне с Хиной, и получил предложение от регента императора служить на благо отечества. Но Рэмиль предпочёл остаться дома, пообещав императорскому двору, что в случае необходимости окажет все необходимые услуги.  
Как он и мечтал, он изучал в университете яды, а также создал множество противоядий, чем и прославился, несмотря на молодой возраст. За время обучения его омега родил ему троих детишек. Первым, уже через пять месяцев после возращения к учебе, родился омега. Маленький, светленький, как одуванчик, мальчишка был всеми обожаем и безмерно избалован. Пэп утверждал, что омега похож на своего дедушку – Орио, и настоял, чтобы внука именно так и назвали. Маленький Орио почти не слезал с рук Пэпа, а когда шалил, бежал к дедушке, подлизывался, и его всегда прощали.  
Год спустя Тильярин родил близнецов. Двое крепких альф сильно навредили организму своего папы, и доктор сказал, что Тильярин больше не сможет иметь детей. Рэм расстроился, а омега вздохнул с облегчением – теперь он сможет закончить учёбу. Впрочем, трое детей – это тоже неплохо. Нередко омеги теряли способность к деторождению уже после первого ребёнка. Беременность – серьёзное испытание для мужчины, не каждый способен выносить и родить дитя.  
О своём первом сыне Тиль не вспоминал. Ребёнок, рождённый от насилия Тийони, никогда не узнал своего настоящего папы, но был воспитан в хорошей семье и стал добрым, любимым родителем мужчиной. Для Тильярина Пэп придумал очередную ложь – его первенец, зачатый от одного из старших сыновей Кринга погиб и по желанию самого Тиля его прах был развеян над поместьем. Пэп был уверен, что эта ложь во благо, и она избавит Тиля от боли. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что правда никогда не вскроется.  
В огромном семействе, кроме детей Тильярина и Рэмиля, жили двое детей Эрки и Лаара; малыш-бета от Лаара и одного из общих мужей; крепкий альфа Поля и Ксиля, а также двое альф от Ксиля и общих мужей; дети Мура – непоседливая четвёрка, громящая всё на своём пути. А так же крошка-альфа, рождённый Маком, единственным омегой, которому посчастливилось не покинуть родной дом и остаться жить с родителями и братьями.  
Вся эта орава детей доводила слуг и мешала родителям отдыхать днём и ночью. Но никто не жаловался (кроме Эрки, вечно всем недовольного), дети дарили радость и мысли о счастливом будущем.  
В доме теперь жило четверо Общих мужей, и самый юный в данный момент носил дитя Рэмиля. Тильярин с нетерпением ждал нового сына своего мужа, который присоединится к партии орущих сорванцов. Заставить Рэма сделать ребёнка от другого мужа оказалось делом не простым, но Тиль умело настоял на своём, а обиженного альфу утешил своей любовью.  
Теперь, учёба закончилась, Рэм больше не собирался пропадать на декады, а планировал проводить время дома с семьёй. И мысль о том, что каждый вечер любимый муж будет рядом, заставила Тиля улыбнуться. Глава дома подарил ему необъятное счастье, море нежности и любви. И ненасытный альфа, словно пытаясь отыграться за все месяцы воздержания, мог часами не покидать постель своего любимого, доставляя ему огромное удовольствие. Их нежной и трогательной любви мог позавидовать любой, и даже Пэп перестал повторять, что замужество с Истинной парой не принесёт ничего хорошего. В конце концов, он ведь тоже так поступил.  
Стараясь оградить свою семью от дальнейших склок, Рэмиль выкупил последние земли старика Тийони и позволил ему поселиться на землях Таравват, неподалёку от внука, при условии, что ребёнок никогда не узнает о своём происхождении, и война будет закончена раз и навсегда. Семья Хьюи встала на ноги, и Нефри временами посещал своих братьев со своим новым мужем, племянником и двумя детишками. Наступивший мир в Гоштале радовал всех.  
Закончив с праздничным ужином и передав сонных детей на попечение слугам, Тильярин и Рэмиль поднялись в свою комнату. Там нежные поцелуи сменились страстными объятьями, и воссоединившаяся пара мешала спать своими стонами обитателям Дома Таравват почти полночи.  
— Больше никогда не расстанемся, — твёрдо заявил Рэмиль.  
— Но я тоже хочу учиться в университете!  
— Не дальше чем в двух милях от дома! — ещё твёрже сказал альфа.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты мной командуешь! — так же твёрдо заявил Тиль.  
— Может, тогда на кулаках посмотрим, кто прав, — хитро усмехнулся Рэм и столкнул своего партнёра с постели.  
Двое мужчин, улыбаясь и хихикая, абсолютно нагие встали напротив друг друга, намереваясь положить соперника на лопатки. Пока Рэмиль корпел в университете над учебниками, Тильярин активно проводил своё свободное время, занимаясь борьбой с Эрки. Но природа наделила альф большей силой и выносливостью, и даже сухой и худощавый Рэм был сильнее и крепче своего мужа. Недолгая борьба закончилась новыми страстными поцелуями. Небольшая игра в соперничество стала прелюдией к новым любовным ласкам.  
— Я всегда буду с тобой, и буду любить тебя вечно.  
Тиль улыбался. Он был счастлив и не мог представить другой жизни. Вот только время от времени интересовался у мужа, почему у него четыре родовых шрама, а не три.  
17.12.2013 - 11.01.2014


End file.
